Simple Trust
by Arianwen44
Summary: N has been raised to hate Trainers, though forced to become one himself, he still harbors troubled thoughts. Could a young trainer help change his outlook? N x Touya FLUFFIES!  Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**OKAY… First… POKEMON BLACK/WHITE FANFIC?**

**Woah, big jump for me (YEAH FOR ME IT IS LOL)**

**Right… I am just going to write this the way **_**I**_** envision it! FLAMERS… YOU WILL ALL BE FLAMED 10000000x over… Trolls… DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, I CAN TROLL YOU BACK!**

**UUuh… I hope you guys don't take that as a threat…. D8 ANYWAY… I will write this the way I WANT TO, and WHATEVER! OH… and this will most LIKELY turn into a shonen-ai (Touya{Seth}/N)… No Yaoi's since I can't write them for sh*t but you get the idea… (YES SOME KISSING ETC… IF YOU NO LIKE THEN NO READIE) **

**Anyways! Love you all! Thank you for wanting to read this! ENJOY xD**

****

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter One: The Journey Begins

A warm thread of sunlight brushed against his face and he stirred in his sleep. The only visible human features that protruded from the blankets were a mop of messy chestnut hair and a few toes out the bottom. Turning over with a slow grumble, the mass of blankets moved. From outside the sun became brighter as a cloud moved away from the sun, casting more light onto his face.

"Touya! Touya! Get up! Professor Juniper is here!" a voice sounded from far away, he groaned and sat up in bed. More light was pouring through the window and settling on his blankets, warming them. Touya stretched and yawned widely, combing his fingers through his tousled brown hair. He slowly rolled the sheets to one side and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Getting up and stepping into his slippers and out the door.

His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Finally! I was wondering if you had even heard me call!" his mother had a warm, loving face and the same brown hair as Touya. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was having a really good dream…" he scratched behind his head and glanced to the side, as he always did when he was either nervous or slightly embarrassed, a trait some people never failed to notice.

Mother just shook her head with a hopeless grin on her face, "What am I going to do with you Touya? Always gazing into dreamland when the real world needs a kind and thoughtful boy like you," always motherly, Touya beamed. "Anyway, Professor Juniper left this here, she said for you to wait for Cheren and Bianca to open them then to see her in the lab when you were ready!" Mother handed Touya a brightly wrapped blue box with a green ribbon.

With an ecstatic 'thank you!' Touya, with a newfound surge of energy, raced upstairs with the package. Since he had to wait until his friends arrived, he showered and washed up before re-entering his room. Walking over to his dresser he threw on his blue sweater over his black and white shirt, brushed his still unrelenting hair and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Once satisfied with his appearance Touya sat down on his bed to wait, flipping through a Pokémon book while he did.

Suddenly the door banged open, Touya glanced up from his book to see a young boy about his age come into the room. He had stark straight bluish-black hair, square black-rimmed glasses and wore a simple blue overshirt and tight jeans. The boy walked over and inspected the box with an excited smile, "I heard from Professor Juniper. We can have a Pokémon?" he asked with amazement in his voice.

"Y-yeah! I guess we can. Cool isn't it Cheren?" Touya laughed brightly, getting up from his bed and joining Cheren by the package.

"Sure is!" silence followed for several minutes before Cheren spoke again, "… What's keeping Bianca?" he tapped his foot on the floor, clearly impatient to receive his first Pokemon. Touya was excited too, yet he remained silent, he didn't want to annoy Cheren with idle banter.

A commotion sounded at the door and a blonde girl wearing a green hat and an orange and white dress scrambled into the room. "Am I a little late again? SORRY!" she trilled musically, Cheren grumbled impatiently, Touya just smiled and said a quick hello.

"Bianca, I've known for sixteen years that you have no sense of time, but… seriously…" he shook his head but grinned, "Today's the day we can get a Pokémon from Professor Juniper!" Bianca lowered her eyes and apologized.

Touya shrugged, "It's okay Bianca! We don't mind waiting a little while, right Cheren?" he glanced at his friend who looked at him for a split second and his face paled.

"Gah! I _HATE_ it when you use that face Touya! It scares the crap out of me you know that?" Cheren shook himself.

"What face?" asked Touya, clearly stricken.

Cheren chuckled, "You go all serious and it creeps me out! I don't know why it just _does_…"

After a bout of laughter they all gathered around the gift box, Bianca, Touya and Cheren. "Since they were delivered to Touya's house he gets first pick!" she sang, with a nod Cheren agreed and Touya stepped up to the box. Untying the green ribbon and carefully lifting the lid, he peered into the package. Inside lay three Poké Balls, each had a small lable attached describing which Pokémon was inside which ball. There was a note lying next to the box, he read it quickly then glanced back to the Poké Balls. Whichever one he chose would be the Pokémon he would go on his journey with. He understood it was a big decision, but it wasn't as easy as some made it out to those thoughts weighing on his mind, Touya reached for the Poké Ball nearest the right side. A sense of cold, but comforting warmth seemed to creep into his arm as soon as his fingers touched the surface of the ball. It felt like a gentle wave beating against his arm, and he saw a glimpse of green hair and a tall stone tower vanishing into the clouds. Touya instantly froze, then shut his eyes tight and yanked the Poké Ball from the box.

He stood there, perplexed and in deep contemplation. _What just happened?_ He thought worriedly, trying and failing to brush the thoughts away as he looked at the Poké Ball now resting in his hand.

"…Hey! HEY! Earth to Touya!" Cheren's voice broke Touya from his short thought train and brought him back to the present. "You okay?"

Touya looked about, "W-what?"

Cheren shook his head for the second time, "Nevermind, lets see your Pokémon!"

Rolling the ball in his palm for one more second, Touya braced himself and shouted, "GO!" tossing the Poké Ball into the air, there was a flash of light and a small pokemon appeared in front of him. It stared up at him with its tiny, bluish-black eyes and cried:

"Osha! Oshawott!"

* * *

><p><strong> So? What do you think? <strong>

**Gonna keep it kinda easy-going in the first chappie (OF COURSE...) N WILL BE APPEARING IN THE NEXT ONE HAHAAAAH!)**

** Hope you like! (REMEMBER MY... WORDS... ABOVE... YEAH AT THE TOP)**

**Love you all! I'll hopefully get chappie two up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Meeting?

**JUST... WATCHED... BADGERS...  
>MUSHROOM! MUSHROOM!<strong>

**Gawd MrWeebl is more random than ME... D8 I AM SO INSIGNIFICANT! *COUGH***

**Right okay! Here's chapter two! Please let me know how it is by R&Rs! LOVE YAH ALL!**

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED POKEMON, I WOULN'T BE WRITING THIS!**

**ENJOY... **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Chance Meeting?<p>

"No! Oshawott! Come back!" yelled Touya, chasing after the small otter Pokémon. The poor flustered boy had let Oshawott out of its Poké Ball once they had gotten to Accumula Town. As soon as he had been released, the little Pokémon had perked up it's tiny ears and raced off in the direction of the square. Dodging in between feet and legs, constantly glancing back to see that it's trainer was following.

When they came to the square Oshawott was hopping from side to side at the edge of a small crowd. He saw Touya coming towards him with a rather disheveled look and cringed, expecting harsh words for disobeying. Yet Touya just scooped the otter Pokémon up and placed him on his shoulder, "Don't go running off like that again okay?" he said with a relieved grin, "I don't want you to get hurt! Someone could have stepped on you!" the boy gave Oshawott an affectionate pat on the head and turned his attention to the crowd.

He spotted Cheren amidst the people; he made his way carefully towards his friend and asked, "What's going on?"

Cheren shrugged and kept his eyes trained warily on the men and women in the park. They were dressed in white-blue outfits with hoods that covered their heads. Strange flags flapped in the breeze on either side of the row of people, making them look like protestors for something. Then one of the people moved forward and to the side to make way for another man, his hair was a pale, yellowish colour and he had a white mask over his right eye. His outfit was marked with strange symbols in orange and purple, and his eye was pure red. He scared Touya.

"…I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation," said the man, his voice low and slightly menacing. A few mutters of 'what?' or 'huh?' went through the crowd when he said this. "I am sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners, that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans only assume that this is the truth?"

_What is he talking about? Pokémon are our friends! Of course they are!_ Thought Touya, appalled at this man's words. Yet he listened quietly, showing nothing but curiosity in his expression. "Pokémon are the subject to the selfish commands of Trainers, they get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work!" he continued, "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

More murmers passed about, 'Yikes!' 'I don't know…' and 'No way.' Were several that reached Touya's ears. He put a protective hand around Oshawott, _I don't force him to do anything! I don't push Oshawott around!_ "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential, they are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

'What could it be?' asked someone, 'liberation?' Touya did not see them but he tried to look through the crowd for Bianca, maybe she was hearing all this nonsense too. In his search his eyes passed briefly over one figure concealed by a tall man, the figure's hair was a pale green at a glance. Yet Touya did not pay attention to this, he was trying to find Bianca's green hat among the throng of people. So he paid the green-haired man little heed.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the _correct_ way to proceed…" with that, the man and his men packed up and left, the crowd dispersed in a troubled manner.

When they all had left, there was only Cheren, Touya and the green-haired man left standing there. Cheren looked confused, and Touya was trying hard to forget the speech. Oshawott, sensing the anxiety coming from his trainer, pressed closer to his head and uttered comforting noises. Touya did not understand what it was actually saying, but it was more of a feeling than a word. Touya scratched kindly behind one of Oshawott's ears and it flapped it's tail happily. He smiled, _How can we be making them suffer, if they act like this to us? _

"Your Pokémon, just now it was saying…" Touya looked up in surprise to see the green-haired man standing in front of him. His hair was long and now that he looked at it, was more a pale jade green. The man was about eighteen, maybe a little older, he was wearing a white dress-shirt and another black shirt underneath. Around his neck dangled a strange looking pendant, and on his head rested a black cap with a white front. The most startling thing about him though was his eyes, a deep and solid emerald green. Touya stared for about a few seconds before words wrenched him out of his dreamland once again.

"Slow down. You talk to fast…" barked Cheren, "And what's this about Pokémon… talking? That's an odd thing to say," Touya looked at his friend, he was acting rather rude, it wasn't like Cheren. Perhaps he was just a little shaken after the other man's speech.

The stranger seemed oblivious to this, "Yes they're talking. Oh… then you can't hear it either… How sad." He paused, then glanced away and back again, "My name is N."

"My name is Cheren, this is Touya," he raised a hand to Touya.

The boy frowned, "Hey don't go introducing me to—" Cheren cut him off abruptly.

"We've been asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey, _my_ main goal is to become the Champion however…"

N appeared to be disheartened, "The Pokédex, eh? So… you're going to confine many… _many_ Pokémon in Poké Balls for that, then." He frowned, "I am a trainer as well, but I cannot help but wonder… are Pokémon really happy that way?"

"Osha!" said Oshawott, to Touya he sounded angry. It was as if he was saying, _'I'm happy!'_ but N did not pay attention.

Suddenly N approached Touya who backed away instinctively with a worried look on his face. _I don't like this guy…_ he told himself. "Well Touya? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again. Let us battle!"

"Wh-what? I… uh, I don't know…." Touya was nervous, the only other trainers he had fought were his two best friends. He didn't know what another trainer he _didn't_ know would think of him or Oshawott. The boy was admittedly scared, but he also hid any trace of fear behind a determined nod. He turned to Oshawott, who was now giving him a reassuring nudge with his paw as if to say, _'Don't worry! We'll win!'_

At first Touya looked as if he would lose, N's Purrloin was fast and Oshawott was thrown back several times. Touya ground his teeth together and the expresstion on his face turned from afraid to cold determination. "Oshawott! Tackle!" he shouted, Oshawott gave him an answering cry and rushed at Purrloin. Completely taken aback by the opponent's sudden ferocity, the Purrloin was knocked back with a strong tackle and sent sprawling across the pavement. N realized two things, he was in need of a Pokémon Center, and that Touya was a rather surprising person. He had gone from nervous, stuttering little boy to a determined and cold-hearted tactician. This surprised N, and what surprised him even more was his attitude change when Oshawott let out a happy "Osha! Osh!" and leapt into his Trainer's arms, knocking him down. Touya went from tactician to excited little boy all in two seconds.

"That was amazing! You're great Oshawott!" he cuddled the otter-like Pokémon, who hugged him back with squeals of delight.

_Just who are you… Touya?_ Wondered N, though he could only smile and lift his tired Purrloin into his arms and return her to her Poké Ball, his inner thoughts were filled with questions.

Touya looked up at N, Oshawott still hugging him around his neck. The boy got to his feet and stuck out his free hand, the other holding Oshawott carefully against his chest. "You were awesome!" his bright smile made N inwardly flinch. A kind of warm and shining aura surrounded this boy, it was almost to bright to look at. He ignored the hand and laughed coldly.

"You're Pokémon seems to trust you…" he muttered, green eyes becoming spacey and defocused, "We will see how far you get…" and then N left, he said the last phrase so quietly that only Touya caught it. Touya blinked in a confused daze, retracting his hand with an embarrassed look on his face.

Cheren came up to him, his Snivy walking beside him nibbling on a treat, "What was that about?" he asked calmly, his criticizing expression following N's disappearing form for a moment. "He you're boyfriend or something?" he laughed and put an arm around Touya's shoulders.

His friend's face instantly turned bright red, "W-WHAT? N-no! How w-would you get t-that idea?" stammered Touya, Cheren just chortled and walked away towards the Pokémon center, Touya following him stuttering questions and spewing embarrassment. Oshawott, who was now sitting comfortably in his trainer's arms, just shook his head and curled up in a ball. _Touya is one strange human…_

* * *

><p>N lay back on his pillow, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Purrloin was curled up next to him, her tail flicking back and forth. He smiled calmly and returned his gaze to the ceiling. Pokémon and their trainers… The thought of Pokémon having to do what a human ordered sickened him. They had such great potential, such power that was being suppressed by ignorant humans. He hated seeing a Pokémon suffering, hated knowing that he could not do anything to help. <em>I can't do anything… yet…<em> he thought with a slight grin, _they will be begging for me to release their Pokémon…_

But there was something else nagging on his mind, a thought that refused to be buried amidst his quiet anger. _What of people like Touya? The trainers who treat their Pokémon as friends? What will they do?_ N frowned, Touya was a puzzle to him. The boy acted like he and Oshawott had been friends for life, but his friend had said they had _just_ set out on their journey. Already Touya's Pokémon had such a strong bond with him, it confused N. Suddenly he remembered Touya's face after their battle and that blindingly bright aura when he smiled. N blinked and swiftly turned over, disturbing Purrloin who mewled in surprise. He turned out the light, hoping to escape the brightness. _I will never understand, and I don't want to._

* * *

><p><strong> Aaaaawe! N... YOU ADORABLE LITTLE... GAAAH! *squeals* <strong>

**Well I hope you like it! xD N having some 'troubled' thoughts eh? *SMIRK***

**R&R NICELY please... NO FLAMERS... For you will have water dumped on you... TROLLS... I DO NOT PAY THE BRIDGE TAX... **


	3. Chapter 3: Plighted Peril

**EHHEHE Fast updates? MAYBE! Remember to please READ AND REVIEW!  
>Again, Trolls and Flamers... I BRAIN FART THEE! <strong>

**Anyways... Enjoy Chappie FWEEE!**

**Disclaimer: Hey GENIE... Please grant my first wish- WHAT? UNGUARANTEED WARRANTY? FIFTEEN THOUSAND BUCKS...? forget it...**

**(_EXACTLY_)**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Plight and Peril<p>

Touya let out a loud sigh, sitting down on a bench near the docks. Castelia city was busy with activity during the late afternoon; people scurried about the city in search of friends, on their way home or to a party. Oshawott, who had long before evolved into a Dewott, was sitting next to him on the bench playing with a shiny stone he had found nearer to the end of the dock. The boy smiled when Dewott held the stone up to show his Trainer.

"Dew!" said the Pokémon rather expectantly, "Dew Dew Dewott!" he waved it back and forth with a serious expression on his little blue face. Touya took the stone offered to him and examined it, the surface was smooth and sleek, similar to Dewott's fur. It was the colour of coal and was the size of his thumb, it was a plain stone, but pretty nonetheless.

His smile widened, "It's pretty!" he voiced. Dewott appeared very pleased and took the stone back from his trainer, slapping his tail against the wood of the bench.

Touya laid his head back and closed his eyes, listening to the ocean breeze and the bustle of the city. There aren't any big cities like this back home, he thought contentedly, _I'm glad that Professor Juniper sent us on our journey! I've met so many interesting Pokémon and people!_ The boy sat up again and patted Dewott on the head, the otter-like Pokémon blinked up at him with an expression that asked, "what?" Touya just took out two poke balls and tossed them into the air. Out came a Pansear and a Blitzle, Dewott gave a cry of joy and leapt from the bench to join the team.

Laughing, Touya watched as Pansear and Dewott both chased each other around the dock, Blitzle whinnied and galloped after them sending sparks bouncing over the dock. Then the trio started to play a game, Pansear used flame burst and blasted it into the air, Dewott shot at the ball of molten fire with water gun and Blitzle zapped it with spark. Each was careful not to harm one another with their attacks while they all enjoyed their game.

Earlier that morning Touya had beaten Castelia city's gym leader Burgh, a bug type user. A few attacks from Pansear and he was easy to beat, but Touya wasn't about to get cocky. He knew that his Pokémon were much stronger than him, but when it came to a battle Touya changed, he became focused and more bent on either victory or loss. Though when he was out in the real world, or the world that included everyone else and not just him, his Pokémon and their opponents, Touya became timid and shy. Always nervous around new people, and stuttering at the beginning of almost every sentence, _maybe this journey can help me get over that?_ He pondered hopefully.

He did not notice until a squirt of water hit him in the face, that he was daydreaming. With a startled blink Touya glanced down to see Dewott with his little paw on his trainer's pant leg. Touya imagined him saying, "Don't worry! We can help each other right?" but all his friend said was, "Dew? Dewott wott! Dew dew Dewott!" Touya grinned and ruffled the Pokémon's fur on his head.

"Are you telling me to stop?" he asked, Dewott nodded assuredly, he gave his shiny rock to Touya so he could keep it safe, then ran back to the others who were now playing a game of hide-and-seek. Dewott's little waddle made Touya giggle, the little flat tail bouncing along behind him.

A loud horn sounded nearby and Touya caught sight of a small cruise ship that was docking in the same dock they were playing on. He first paid this no heed, then realized that they probably should get going, there would be many people here in a few minutes and Touya did not want to lose anyone in the commotion. He rose from his seat and took out his Poke Balls, "Okay guys! Time to head out!" Blitzle pranced over to Touya with a delighted neigh and so did Dewott, but where was Pansear? Did he think they were still playing?

"Pansear? Where are you? We have to go, the ship is coming!" cried the trainer, worry beginning to steal over him. Blitzle and Dewott both searched for the fire pokemon, but could not find it. The ship was slowly drawing nearer. A sudden loud blast from its horn stirred up a loud cry near a planter on the other side of the dock, the side where the ship was entering. Pansear had not heard Touya, and because of the sudden harsh noise he was startled and stepped back. The only thing was, was that there was nothing to step back onto, besides empty air. For one split second Touya saw Pansear slip on the slick wooden edge and begin to fall to the water below.

"AAAH!" screamed the trainer, making a mad dash for the fire pokemon who squealed in terror for his trainer. Touya managed to catch Pansear's hand, but Touya lost his balance and also began to tip towards the water. Suddenly a firm grip grasped his jacket and held on tight, Touya and Pansear stopped in midair, Pansear's tail dangerously close to the lapping waves underneath them. The boy froze and glanced backwards.

"Hold onto him! Don't let him touch the water!" it was N. Touya blinked in surprise before another peal from the ship's horn brought him back to his senses. The boy nodded and put a protective arm around Pansear and held it to his body to keep him away from the water. N hauled Touya and Pansear up and back over the edge of the dock, they both tumbled back onto the safety of the dock. Pansear was clinging to Touya's jacket, trembling in terror. N tried to comfort the fire Pokémon but it would not let him speak to it, puzzled N attempted again and received the same result.

"How do you raise your Pokémon?" he asked Touya, _Do you mistreat them as well? Are you just like all the others… a Pokémon abuser?_ His green gaze appeared to be skeptical.

Touya shrank away, "Uh… I don't know, I battle when we have to, I feed them only the best foods I can afford… stuff like that?" he seemed to doubt himself, _curious…_ Pansear whimpered into Touya's jacket, the young trainer patted it on the head gently, then began to scratch behind its ears. The pokemon instantly calmed, its violent shaking ceased and its ears twitched curiously. Touya laughed when Pansear sang a happy note and hopped onto his shoulder. Dewott and Blitzle, who had seen N and pleaded him to help, both hopped up to Touya. Blitzle nickered and nuzzled Touya under his forearm, a static current went through Touya's arm and he shivered, but he did not move away. Dewott said something to Pansear, and then hugged Touya,

N was shocked, these pokemon did not fear their trainer nor did they view him as their superior. They saw him as a friend, a companion, one of them. _How strange… what is it about you Touya that makes pokemon like you? Is it your attitude? Your virtues? Or maybe…_ N appeared lost in thought, _maybe just initial kindness?_ No no but this was wrong! Pokemon and humans did not benefit one another, humans held the pokemon back! Not realizing the true potential and power these remarkable creatures possessed.

"…N? N?" Touya's voice brought him back to the moment at hand. "A-are you okay?" asked the boy, his brown eyes questioning. N gritted his teeth, not in anger, but in embarrassment. No one should _ever_ see him when he's deep in thought, he didn't like it.

The man turned away, "Yes I am fine, uh… see you…" he muttered before taking a step.

"Uh, W-wait! Wait!" cried the boy, N stopped and turned his head, green eyes appearing like jade in the light. He put a hand to his hat and tilted the rim up a little to see better, Touya started. "Well, u-uh… umn… thank you…" he said quietly, glancing to the side. N raised an eyebrow, why was this kid so nervous?

He nodded, trying to brush away his questions, "Yes, you're welcome," the coldness in his voice almost froze over Touya, but the young trainer just picked up Dewott and smiled brightly.

"You saved Pan… thank you," there it was again, that brightness, that luminescence that surrounded this trainer. It made him appear kinder, brown eyes gentle and thankful. N felt colour in his cheeks and he spun about.

"As I said, you're welcome," he then walked away, waving his hand in the air as he went. Touya watched him leave, curiosity and confusion mingling in his mind, his cheeks turning pinkish. He raised his free hand, and very subtly, waved back.

* * *

><p><strong>OH-HOH? Do I see some cuteness there?<strong>

**WOAH HOH... MAYBEEEEEEEEE *insert cute little heart here***

**SLNFKMAFJ! READ AND REVIEW! (And for readers of my AC fic AND my Dragonheart fic, I AM WRITING! DUN WORRY ABOUT IT! xD)**

**Thank you and GOOD NIGHT! *Falls onto the floor* I'm DONE! =D**


	4. Chapter 4: I Just Wanted to Know

**HEYYY! Sorry for earlier guys! I deleted the chapter because I was not happy with how I wrote it, so HERE'S THE REDONE CHAPPY!**

**Hope you all like it, (Time to get to know N and Touya xD my versions anyways... LAWLZ) AND PLEEEEEAAAAAAAASE READ & REVIEW! It will make me write even faster knowing you guys like the story! xD**

**Anyways, Chappy Four REDONE! (I DO NOT OWN, if I did I would be lounging on a beach in the Carribean with a glass of iced tea... LOL)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: I Just Want to Know…<p>

A small shred of light was cast on the floor from the city outside. The room, like all Poké Center rooms, was simple and plain. Two beds occupied the two walls on opposite sides of each other, the door dominated the middle of the wall opposite the large window that faced the street. Touya fumbled his way towards a light as he entered the dark room, he banged his knee on the side of what he thought to be a table and he yelped in pain. Hopping on one foot to the bedside lamp, Touya winced and pulled on the switch.

Instantly the room was filled with the dim but warm glow. The young trainer sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed, massaging his knee tenderly. Once the pain had eased a little Touya released Pansear, Blitzle and Dewott. All three Pokémon stretched and gave a wide yawn; Pansear bounced onto the bed and lay down near the foot of the covers. Touya grinned, removing his shoes and changing into his pajamas, he crawled into the covers and lay his head back. Blitzle stole the pillow from the unoccupied bed and put it on the floor beside Touya's. He turned about three times; small sparks flicking off of his mane, before settling down and closing his eyes.

"Dew!" Dewott crossed his arms and stared up at Touya. The trainer giggled and shifted over towards the wall, patting the small space next to him. Dewott gave a delighted yip, hopping up beside Touya and snuggling close to him. Touya grinned and put his arm about the water Pokémon and turned out the light.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Touya thought of something that seemed to frighten him a little. One the fact that he had suddenly started thinking of N made him a little nervous. Secondly his heart suddenly felt tight and he tensed, Dewott muttered a little complaint before noticing Touya's distress. The pokemon tried to reassure him but the boy didn't seem to hear Dewott's comforting speak.

_I barely know anything about him… wait… _Touya remembered, _Wasn't he in the city today? Maybe I should find him, get to know him a little. _Touya hadn't exactly had many friends, sure he had Cheren and Bianca, but all they talked about was Pokémon this and Pokémon that. Sometimes Touya believed that was all they ever thought about, and he didn't mind that, the thing that he wanted was for them to pay attention to people too. Pokemon were important for sure, but everyone seemed to be so interested in them and not on the actual Trainer, Breeder, etc… It made Touya feel rather lonely.

Yet N was different, he still thought of Pokemon more than people, but he also appeared to notice Touya as well. Even though he outer demeanor gave away such a cold and nearly emotionless feeling, Touya has a guess that N wasn't completely frozen. Touya put his hand under his pillow and the other remained around Dewott, he had finally relaxed so the otter Pokémon sighed contentedly and cuddled against the boy's warm chest. His trainer smiled kindly, already hearing the soft snores of both Pansear and Blitzle.

Touya sighed, whatever thoughts he had of N, he would have to wait and hold off on them until the morning. Though just thinking about it made his stomach knot together.

* * *

><p>"Well… it was a good idea last night…" muttered Touya as he leaned against a fence. Dewott happily nibbling on a treat and Touya licking calmly at a scoop of icecream.<p>

Dewott glanced up at him, "Dewott dew! Wott wott?" he waved his little black paws and bounced back and forth on his back paws. Touya laughed musically and helped the Pokemon onto his shoulder. Dewott motioned to the boy's icecream and received another giggle and Touya offered some to him. Dewott took a big lick of the icecream and shivered, the cool dessert making him cold. Touya let Dewott sit on his bent arm and held the Pokémon to his chest, staring out at a busy plaza.

"Hmmn… I just wish we could have found N…" he muttered, Dewott nodded taking another lick. Touya rested his free hand against his chin, watching people bustling past with a curious stare.

He and Dewott took a small detour down to the docks one last time before going back to the Pokémon center. They would be leaving Castelia City tomorrow and Touya wanted to see the ocean again. The lights were slowly becoming dimmer near the water, a kind of glow fell across the water as it came into view. Touya and Dewott finished the icecream and Touya gave the Pokémon the cone to munch on.

_Hmmn… _Touya remembered fighting Team Plasma down near the docks just a few days earlier. That group was getting craftier, stealing other people's Pokémon and claiming it was just? Touya shook his head, it wasn't right! He was angry with Team Plasma, one for stealing and two for causing him such trouble on his journey. It confused Touya to the point where whenever he met a wild Pokémon and wanted to catch it he hesitated, wondering whether or not he should or shouldn't. It made his job of collecting Pokedex information harder and it stressed him out even though it seemed to be a trivial matter at some times.

_I don't understand why they want to 'liberate' Pokémon from people who love them, _Touya pondered, _some people obviously don't treat Pokémon right and I understand that, but what about the trainers and people who _do_ respect them and _do_ treat them well? It's not fair to those people to pay for the faults of the abusive ones._ He scratched his head thoughtfully, _And Team Plasma constantly contradict themselves, they say they want to take Pokémon away from 'unworthy' trainers, and that we're so horrible. When they themselves use Pokémon in battles the same way!_ Touya felt his temples start to hurt and he put a hand to one of them and tried to stop thinking so much.

_Maybe that's what I do… I think too much…_ Touya saw that he and Dewott were approaching the docks, the black-blue water stretching out in front of them endlessly. Just as they were coming to one of the railings that bordered the sea, Touya caught a glimpse of tangled green hair. His breath caught in his throat for a split second and he froze, people still rushing by him.

"Touya?" the boy glanced up to see N standing by the railing, his calm green eyes staring at him in slight surprise.

Touya's stomach twisted tightly and he nodded, "H-hi," he said nervously, walking over to where N was. The other trainer just inclined his head and leaned on the stone rail again, staring out at the water. "I-I never really got to ask you yesterday, when you helped Pansear…" said Touya, looking at the water as well.

_But didn't I help you too?_ Wondered N for a second, Touya put his Pokémon before himself… odd for a trainer. N tried to ignore this, yet everything about Touya puzzled him. "What did you want to ask? There's not much to say," muttered N.

"N-no no it's nothing like that, I'm just wondering. Why are you in every place I am? Why do I keep meeting you? And why were you here yesterday?" asked the boy.

N blinked, "You ask 'why' a lot," Touya's face became even more embarrassed and his cheeks turned pink.

"Oh no! I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean to!" he stammered throwing his arms up defensively.

Giving him a small grin, N shook his head, "It's fine, I was merely commenting Touya," he glanced at the boy who lowered his arms, still looking flustered, the other trainer returned his gaze to the sea. "As for all your questions, I believe that we may have the same, or similar destinations. Why I was here yesterday is simple, I like to look at the ocean. It makes me feel calm,"

Touya looked at the other trainer with surprise, "R-really? So do I! I love the ocean… I-I always feel better w-when I look at it somehow…" N stole another glance at the boy, he was smiling but still nervous. N's stomach did a loop, the kind of flip that you get when your on a ride at the park and you suddenly drop. Your stomach gets all tingly and tense, that was what was happening to N. His head spun, _why am I so driven to know about you Touya? Yet I'm afraid to know all the same._

"It looks like we have something in common then," said the man.

The boy's smile widened, "O-oh? I think we, we both have many things in common,"

"How so?"

"Uuh… well, you like Pokémon and so do I… we both l-like the ocean, w-we b-both have very strong Pokémon. U-uuh…" Touya was a mess of nerves and he didn't know why. "Well, lots of stuff right?" he nearly mentally slapped himself for that, _how much more juvenile can I sound?_ He scolded.

N put his head on his hand curiously, "I like icecream…" he suggested.

"So do I! Dewott loves it!" he motioned to the water Pokémon who waved happily, still munching on the cone.

With a short laugh N nodded, "I can see that!"

"I like… I like standing out in the middle of a field and listening to the breeze, it always feels nice," Touya beamed, his voice gradually growing steadier.

"My favourite thing to do is sit on a beach and watch the waves,"

Their conversation lasted well on into the night, until barely anyone else was running around in the streets but the occasional late-nighter. Touya stretched and yawned, Dewott already asleep in his arms.

With a cool, collected smile N turned away with a glance over his shoulder, "I think it's time we parted, until we meet again Touya," the man waved once and left, hands in his pockets, vanishing into the dark street.

Touya grinned, talking with N as a person and not as a trainer had made him feel better than he ever had. Finally! Someone who saw Touya as Touya and not just as a Pokémon trainer. Touya returned to the Pokémon center, feeling rather good about the night's events.

N on the other hand, was content for several minutes. Until his Xtransceiver rang, on the other line a voice began to ask questions frantically and N had to wait until they slowed down before he could make out what they were saying.

"Calm down, what's wrong?" he asked into the mic. More frenzied talking ensued from the little speaker. "That's right, Nimbasa… [more blathering] no, no, there's no need to panic, we're right on schedule," he sighed when the person on the other line finally bade him farewell and he ended the connection.

_Touya…_ the name hit him as soon as the little machine _beeped!_ off. N shook his head wildly, pale green hair whipping about. _He is still a mystery, but I feel… something… something kind…_ N replaced the Xtransceiver in his pocket and stalked off into the dark. _Your questions will have to wait, Touya. _

_For now at least…_

* * *

><p><strong>So YEEEAH! There you go! (Aaaaawe N? DEEEY)<strong>

**R&R NICELY PLEASE! Love you all! Chappy Five will be up soon! xD**

**See you later guys!**


	5. Chapter 5: City Amidst the Sand

**WHOOOOAAAAKAY...**

**Here we ARE... With chapter numbah FIVE... (Brace yourselves xD)**

**Well YEAH, I'm just... YEAH... I don't own Pokemon! I DO NOT!**

**I hope you all like it! ENJOY! AND READ AND REVIEW PPLEEEEASE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: City Amidst the Sand<p>

"Dew Dewott! Dew Dew!" cried the otter-like pokemon excitedly, bouncing up and down on the spot. Touya shielded his face from the whipping sands and tried to see ahead, for the past hour he and Dewott had been fighting their way through a seemingly endless desert. His face was scratched and he was sure that everything he owned was now filled, covered or laced with gritty sand.

Touya finally, and really finally, set foot on a sturdy paved road and nearly sang with relief. Ahead was a passage tunnel leading towards Nimbasa city, Touya could see bright flashing lights in the distance. _If I had thought for one more second that there was more of this sandy desert I just might have lost my mind! _He said to himself, he descended the small rise and trekked towards the tunnel with Dewott leading the way. The little otter Pokémon was rather assured of itself and seemed very pleased that he had led both himself and his trainer to safety.

Once they got inside the shelter Dewott glanced up at Touya expectantly. The boy did not notice for a few seconds, he was bent over with his hands on his knees and breathing rather heavily. "Dewott?" asked the water Pokémon, putting a small black paw on his trainer's pant leg.

Glancing at his friend, Touya smiled, "Thanks Dewott! You've got a much better sense of direction than I do that's for sure!" the praise made Dewott happy and he hopped with joy and let out a peal of what sounded like laughter. Touya laughed too and patted Dewott on the head, "Come on, we need to heal the others before we head out sightseeing!" with that said Touya and Dewott marched cheerfully in the direction of the tunnel's opposite entrance.

Beyond that the sandstorm spontaneously ceased as they emerged into Nimbasa City. Touya gazed about him in amazement, never before had he seen such a flashy place! There were all sorts of different buildings and signs and lights, it wasn't as big or as tall as Castelia City but it was bright and very colourful. Touya's mouth was hanging open slightly in awe at the dazzling city; Dewott shook his head and tugged on his friend's pant leg. "Dewott wott!" said the Pokémon, taking a step towards the Poke Center.

Just as Touya was about to follow the Pokémon's advice, a loud yelp came to them and he stopped. Two very familiarly cloaked people had cornered an old man in the street, their grey-blue cloaks and red hair was all too easily recognized by Touya. He gritted his teeth, Team Plasma Grunts, not five minutes into the city and they had shown up. With a determined step he moved forward.

"Gramps! We know you run the Day Care! How do we know? Because we're Team Plasma!" one of them shouted, the old man cringed in fear. "We are taking Pokémon away from people, and since you work at the Day care we figure you must have a _lot _of Pokémon! Hand 'em over!"

Dewott growled, Touya agreed with his Pokémon's discomfort. Team Plasma were nothing but big, obnoxious bullies who took people's beloved friends away! There was no excuse for actions like that.

The Day Care Man stepped back, "What kind of nonsense is this?" he asked, the fear showing clearly in his words.

"Hey! Leave him alone Team Plasma!" shouted Touya, instantly reverting the attention to himself and Dewott who squared his little shoulders and raised his tail. The Day Care Man's eyes lit up with hope and he scooted away and hid behind Touya.

"A strong Pokémon trainer! Help me please!" he cried.

The two grunts spun about and faced Touya, his face had changed now from curious little boy to the cold-hearted strategist. "If you're going to get in our way we'll take your Pokémon too!"

"DEW!" snapped Dewott, whiskers twitching.

Touya clenched his fists, "We'll see about that!" he nodded to Dewott who took a step forward and got into a battle stance. With a fierce war cry they were plunged into a battle against the two grunts.

The battle only lasted several minutes, Dewott taking down all of the Pokémon sent at him with relative ease. After they finished the two grunts, who were rather shocked at their defeat, muttered, "This went downhill fast! So, I think… we'd better run!"

"Lets hide out at the amusement park!" the other whispered so quietly that Touya barely caught it. The grunts then dashed away in such frenzy it left Touya stammering, having retreated to being the shy trainer he usually was. Dewott watched the grunts leave before squealing happily and leaping at his trainer. Touya smiled and patted the Pokémon's head gently.

"You were awesome Dewott!" he praised the otter-like Pokémon.

"Dewott Dew!" _So were you!_

The Day Care Man thanked Touya deeply, giving him a reward of a brand new bike that he could easily fold and store in his bag. Touya marveled at the gift once the man had left through the tunnel. Then his thoughts turned to the grunts, _What were they doing here? They seem to be wherever I go… why? _He put a hand to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. _It doesn't make any sense, nothing makes much sense when it comes to Team Plasma. Those guys are always confusing me! Right is wrong, wrong is right, everything turns topsy-turvy!_

"Dew Dew, Dewott!" his Pokémon's voice brought him out of his thoughts once more. Dewott was motioning towards the Pokémon center, Touya grinned and followed, hefting his bag strap on his shoulder.

N saw the boy and his Pokémon head off in the direction of the Poke Center, "Zoru?" he glanced down at Zorua who was sitting calmly at his feet. N smiled down at her, "No, we're not going to say 'hi'," he told her plainly. Zorua looked a little put out and returned her gaze back to the streets past the flashing, blinking archway of the amusement park.

With a look somewhere between a smirk and a grimace, N stared at Touya, watching him enter the Poke Center before turning his back. _Just who are you... Touya…_ he shook his head and lowered his hat rim so no one could see his reddening face. _I don't want to accept this… I don't want to… but…_ His heart fluttered and he had to wince, _but for some reason I can't help but feel…_

"Alright! Lets go find those crafty Team Plasma!" said Touya, Dewott raising his fist for emphasis. Touya released his Pokémon, Simisear who had evolved on the rough route to Nimbasa when Touya had found a fire stone. Blitzle who was so close to evolving that the little haughty Pokémon was prancing about wildly.

Having heard one of the Grunts mention the amusement park earlier, Touya figured that to be the best place to start their search. The sun was just beginning to fall towards the horizon, they reached the amusement park and began hunting for the grunts. _I want to know why they're here, why they keep on showing up wherever I go._ Thought Touya determinedly.

Simisear bounced along beside Touya, his curly tail held high and his yellow paws up. The fire Pokémon had a very mellow look about his face and he stayed close to Touya, Blitzle was bounding about, making sure people didn't bother Touya or them in their search, Touya just giggled at the electric's protective attitude. Dewott was also very protective of his trainer, if someone he deemed untrustworthy so much as dared to look at his trainer he would splash them with a jet of cold water. Such was the manner of the small quartet walking through the amusement park.

_I wonder where they are? I can't seem to find them at all!_ The young trainer looked up at the sky, putting a hand to his cap to shield his eyes. He had stopped near a large yellow tent in the shape of a Pikachu. _I'll never find those two at this rate! It's getting dark…_

Dewott glanced back at Touya, the otter-like Pokémon sighed and padded back over to his trainer. "Dew, dewott dew wott," he said. Touya bent down with a kind smile and scratched his friend's ears.

"What do you say we try looking again tomorrow?" suggested the boy, all three of his party members nodded and he returned them to their poke balls (save Dewott).

"Try looking for what?" asked a familiar voice. Touya looked up to see N standing in front of him, green eyes curious.

Touya smiled and stood, "N-N!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Shrugging the man replied, "Just sightseeing I guess…" _And checking up on that report those Grunts made… so it was you Touya?_ N grinned mentally.

With a large beam, Touya laughed, "You always turn up wherever I am!" his laugh made N blink in surprise. There it was again… that bright and blinding aura surrounding the other trainer. N felt his pulse quicken, _So… are you that important… to me?_

"N? N? Are you alright N?" N shook his head, clearing his foggy thoughts.

"Mmn? What?" inquired the man.

Touya sighed, "Jeeze, y-you're always deep in thought a-aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"O-oh! Nothing… never mind," Touya looked down restlessly wringing his hands together. "I-I was just making silly comments,"

N's mouth curved in another smile, "It's fine, but tell me, who are you looking for? You're always looking for something or someone. What or who is it this time?" his question appeared to have caught Touya off-guard, for the boy was silent.

"N-no one really, I just had a few things to ask them is all…" More like demand… Touya reverted his eyes to the ground, "But…but it's okay, D-Dewott and I can look tomorrow!" Dewott nodded enthusiastically, grinning calmly up at N.

With a quick blink N followed, "Well I can help you two look if you want," he offered, _I know who you're looking for anyway_. Yet Touya swayed his head.

"It's okay, Simisear and Blitzle helped us earlier. They're all tired out so I think we should give up for the day…" Touya bent down and lifted Dewott off the ground, the otter-like Pokémon taking comfort in his trainer's arms as usual. "Besides, I really don't want to bother you N. You're a kind person and I don't want you to waste that on me,"

N froze,_ Touya… Why do you put others before yourself?_ The boy's words left him speechless for a moment, blundering over what to say_. You care about your Pokémon, yet you also care about human beings just the same… how can you be so bright?_

After a few seconds, N finally recollected himself, "No really, I'd like to help you," he cast his gaze about for a second before spotting something. "Why don't we ride the Ferris Wheel? We may be able to spot them from there," _Should I?_

Touya's face brightened, "O-okay!" N and Touya then made their way over to the ride, Dewott sitting calmly on the bend of the boy's arm. _Touya is a good person; he is kind and loves Pokémon… _Thought N, considering his options carefully, _he has also been the only one to talk to me in a long while, as just me and not… and not…_ N's gaze hardened, Touya could not see for he was walking behind him, but Dewott sensed something.

_If I am to ask him, then he deserves to know. He deserves to understand who I am regardless of that or not,_ he decided confidently._ But how will he take it? How will he react to knowing this? _The fear of jumping into the unknown scared N, scared him to the point where he was ready to just run.

"Sorry kid, only two per car," a man's tone suddenly called N's attention to the situation. He and Touya had arrived at the Ferris wheel, and Touya was busy trying to plead that Dewott come with them on the ride. "Nope, I can't have three to a seat, it makes the car too heavy,"

"B-but…" Touya stammered, N placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's okay, Dewott can wait down here with Zorua," he motioned, taking out a poke ball and letting the little Pokemon out. "Is that okay Dewott?" asked N.

Dewott seemed uneasy about it, but eventually gave in with a short, _"If you do anything to hurt Touya, I'll blast you from here to the Sinnoh region if I must,"_ N laughed at the otter Pokémon's threat, knowing fully that it was no idle threat either. H meant it, every word.

Touya set the Pokémon down, "We'll be back soon, I-I promise!" he hugged Dewott and followed N towards the ride. When they got there N glanced about for the Grunts, _Good… they aren't anywhere in sight_. He let Touya get on first then followed close behind the other trainer.

_What do you mean to me?_

They each sat on opposite sides of the car, Touya looking excited and staring out the window happily with his hands pressed against the glass. N remained seated in the center of his spot and only shifted his eyes to see outside. The sun was already setting, throwing orange colours over the autumn leaves below, in the distance he could see the howling sandstorm of the desert and he winced. It was exactly how he felt right now, conflicted.

"Look look! I can see Dewott and Zorua from here!" sang Touya as the car began to move upwards in a slow motion. N jumped, startled at the sudden noise, Touya looked at him curiously, "What's wrong N?" he asked.

_What could you possibly mean to me?_

"N-nothing I'm fine," he said, shrugging off his jumpiness with a cool smile, Touya laughed and looked out the window again.

"There's the gym!" he cried, "I wonder how good Elesa is..." Touya rambled, his happy voice filling the car. N winced, _why are you so happy? When the world isn't so? How can you grin and laugh when so many evil things exist? How can you be happy with what I'm about to tell you?_

Breathing deeply, N braced himself and leaned his elbows on his knees, "Touya? I need to tell you something... well, actually several things..." the words felt heavy in his mouth, even as they left it. Touya sat down cheerfully and put his hands together in his lap, tilting his head to show he was listening. Brown eyes bore into him, innocent curiosity scorching him.

Silence ensued; Touya wondered if N had fallen asleep he was so still. The boy fidgeted, scratching his head anxiously and standing up to stretch. The Ferris wheel car was coming to the top, slowing down just enough for him to see all of Nimbasa city.

_Could you mean something to me?_

"Touya... first of all..."

Suddenly the car jerked and swayed violently, Touya cried out as he was flung against N. Both landed in a tangled heap on N's side of the car. "Ow ow ow..." muttered Touya.

"Are you okay?" asked N, helping the boy up off the seat. Touya nodded and winced, N noticed that his hand was scraped, he must have scratched it on the side of the car. N smiled kindly and pulled out a band-aid, "Here, give me your hand," Touya followed his instructions, giving him his hand and allowing N to bandage it.

_You must mean something to me..._

Touya sniffled, the pain fading slowly from his hand. N taped the band-aid over the cut and put his own hand over Touya's, "See? All better," he told the boy calmly, Touya smiled meekly.

"Thank you..." he sniffled.

N did not release the other's hand, instead choosing this to be the most opportune moment to say it. "Touya, I want to tell you something very important," he started again. Touya blinked at him, hazel eyes making it even harder for N to say it. "I..."

_You mean so much to me..._

"I am the King of Team Plasma," even though the words finally left him, the atmosphere in the car changed. He looked hopefully at Touya, who'se face was a mask of shock and disbelief. "I wanted to wait until I knew more about you... You're kind to Pokémon and you always put others before yourself... Touya you're a very kind person," _What am I saying? Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"So I wanted to ask, if you want to join us? Team Plasma I mean... Ghetsis asked me to work for him to save pokemon, and now I'm the King." Touya hid his face, looking down between his feet. "We could use someone as kind as you, someone who cares about both pokemon and people!" _Maybe I can convince him._

_So much..._

"Touya? We want to help oppressed pokemon, and save them from people who want to harm them… what do you say?" N stared at the boy, metaphorically hanging on the edge of his seat awaiting the answer. The Ferris wheel car began to descend.

The young trainer pulled his hand back, cradling them in his lap as he had done before. N could see Touya's shoulders begin to shake, _what's going on? Is he afraid?_ "Touya?" the other trainer asked again, reaching for Touya's hand. With a jerky motion Touya yanked his hand backwards, away from N's. He stared in shock, still waiting for Touya to speak.

"W-why… why N?" Touya's voice shook.

N's pale eyes softened, "Because Touya, I think you would be able to help me and be able to help so many Poke-" but he was cut off abruptly.

"That's not what I meant!" Touya yelled at him his headshot up and N saw his hazel eyes brimming with tears, but filled with anger. "How can you do that to others? How can you steal people's Pokémon and call it 'good'? It's _wrong!"_ Touya sniffled and shook violently.

_You mean so much… to me…_

"It's for the good of the Pokemon Touya," N tried to reason, yet the boy was too furious to even hear.

"No it's not!" Touya stood up, "People love their pokemon! If you take away their friend's and family how do you say that is 'good'?" he clenched his fists together, tears streaming down his face. "It's wrong N!" The car came to a stop at the bottom, the door slid open and Touya raced out. He was so mad and blinded by tears that he didn't see the edge of the doorway and he tripped.

"Watch out!" N yelped and tried to catch Touya's arm, but they both ended up falling on the pavement outside the Ferris wheel. When N got up and tried to help Touya up the boy swatted his offered hand away roughly.

Dewott and Zorua saw the commotion and came running, Dewott's eyes filled with worry. "Dew dew? Dewott Dewott dew!" he frantically checked over Touya, making sure his scrapes weren't bleeding too much. The fabric of his jeans was torn, and his hands were raw and stinging. Dewott snarled at N, the other trainer just looking on hopelessly, his eyes betraying his hurt.

_That I have realized… you mean so much to me…_

Touya got shakily to his feet, stumbling a little. N attempted to help him up again but he rejected the hand once more. "Don't touch me…" growled Touya, pain obviously showing in his voice. "I don't want to become someone who takes away people's precious friends…" he sniffled. N stared at him, yet he could still see the shy little boy, he was just hidden behind the curtain of tears, sniffling and fury.

"…It is fine Touya, I won't force you…" N said quietly, "I will give you time to think it over," he smiled, but it was only the ghost of one.

Even though he didn't want to 'think it over' Touya nodded, wiping his eyes dumbly with his hand. Dewott gave N a death glare and snarled, _"I warned you…"_ he growled. N shivered, having a pokemon speak that way to him wasn't a normality for N.

Suddenly the two Grunts appeared and exclaimed, "Lord N! Are you safe?" N spun around to see them and he nodded, his presence assuming a commanding air.

"I'm fine…" he looked at Touya, "Do you still refuse my offer?" he winced as Touya took a battle stance along with Dewott, the boy's eyes hardened and he became the tactitian. Although, this tactitian was different than before, his eyes were not only determined, they were cold. N sighed and his shoulders drooped a little, he turned to the Grunts, "I will cover your escape with my battle, so get away from here!" he demanded, the two gave each other uneasy looks, then obeyed and fled.

"I truly am sorry… Touya…"

_You mean everything… to me…_

* * *

><p><strong>AAAWES... Poor N...<strong>

**And POOR TOUYA... Well anyways LOL Hope you like! R&R if you please! xD**

**See you all in chapter SIX!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stranger Than Fiction

**TeeheeHURR I'm on a real roll with this fic... LAWLS**

**ALRIGHT PEOPLES! Chapter SIX! (holy moly... six ALREADY! woah...)**

**Well you know the drill: I don't own Pokemon yadda yadda yadda! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: Stranger Than Fiction<p>

A cool fall breeze rustled through the trees stirring the bushes and the undergrowth of the glade. Leaves fluttered by and caught in Touya's hair, he pulled them out with a grin. He was lying on a grassy incline underneath a large oak tree, enjoying the last few days of fall before winter finally set in over Unova.

* * *

><p><em>"Dewott! Use Razor Shell!" he cried, N's Sandile was thrown backwards across the pavement, Dewott growled when N withdrew the sand crocodile. Touya had changed... his expressions were stone-cold and his tactics had become looser, as if he had finally let go of his consciousness and was fighting just for the sake of fighting.<em>

_With a loud cry Dewott landed back on the ground, he had jumped into the air when using the attack. The battle wasn't going to have a good outcome... at least not for N._

* * *

><p>Touya leaned over, resting his head against Samurott's flank, Dewott had spectacularly evolved in their trek from Nimbasa to Driftveil City. Now a giant, Samurott purred calmly and nuzzled Touya's face, the Pokémon's cool skin relaxed the boy somewhat. He stared out over the serene meadow, flowers dotted the landscape and tall grass was growing everywhere. Every now and then he could see a mushroom move and he grinned, having fallen for Foongus' camouflage a number of times.<p>

Sighing loudly, Touya yawned and scratched his head. He had already beaten Driftveil's gym leader Clay and was now just resting before continuing on to Chargestone Cave. Samurott gave a deep rumble and shifted, laying his head on the soft grass. Touya smiled and patted the water Pokémon on the neck; it's long and furry whiskers tickling his hand.

* * *

><p><em>"Simi!" yelled Simisear, evading a rather nasty attack from N's Sigilglyph. The fire Pokémon did a flip in the air and landed on the other side of the strange Pokémon and blasted it with a liquid fire attack. Simisear easily took down Scraggy as well with a fiery charge.<em>

_N was quickly running out of Pokémon, his last one left was Darumaka, a small fire Pokémon he had recently met in the desert. Touya was showing no signs of his shy and childish side, anger was all N could see, anger and hurt. He felt a stab of pain, it was his own fault for this situation._

* * *

><p>Getting to his feet, Touya tapped Samurott on the shoulder. "Come on," he smiled, a mere shadow of his normally cheery self. Samurott didn't like this different Touya, he was still caring and thoughtful, but he had thrown up an outer wall. The wall itself was invisible, oh yes, but if you knew him well you would be able to tell that something was wrong. Touya was cold, yet there was warmth, you just had to search deep enough to find it.<p>

Samurott rumbled again and got to his paws, shaking himself and trotting up to Touya. The water-Pokémon nuzzled his trainer in the back with a slight purr, "rrrRrr… RRRrrr…" I don't like this Touya… go back to normal… he seemed to say. Touya grinned again and knelt in front of Samurott, hugging him about the neck, "Thanks bud… I'm just… not feeling right at the moment," Samurott gave a worried growl and Touya let go of his friend. "Lets go, Clay said he would give us that TM when we got to Chargestone Cave," Touya motioned for Samurott to follow him and headed down the rise and into the grass. Samurott heaved a sigh and followed.

* * *

><p><em>N stood there, all of his Pokémon swept aside as if he was mere dust in the way. Touya was standing opposite him with Dewott, both of them had happy faces on, yet Touya's was half-hearted. He looked stunned, still angry, but stunned.<em>

_Approaching the two, N tried to give them his best smile, but it wouldn't work. "Well done Touya… as usual," he complimented, the boy just nodded. "Touya, there is a future I must change… for the sake of all Pokémon…" the young trainer got to his feet and adjusted the strap on his bag handing over his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry…" said N, leaning forwards a little, Touya backed away. N winced but nodded, turning around he started to walk away. Then he suddenly glanced back and said, "I shall surpass the Champion. I will become an undefeatable opponent, and I will liberate Pokémon from all trainers,"_

_Touya didn't respond but rather kept his eyes focused on anything but N. "Touya… You're still my friend, right?"_

_At last the boy looked at him, N caught sight of the old Touya for a passing second and hope sprang up in his heart. Then the colder Touya returned, "The future is never pre-determined… maybe…" he muttered._

* * *

><p>"Kept me waitin'!" came a heavily accented voice; Touya and Samurott had finally made it to Chargestone Cave and were waiting outside. A huge gaping hole led into the cave but was blocked by a crackling barrier of what looked like webs.<p>

Clay, the leader of Driftveil's gym, came walking up to the entrance where Touya was waiting. He took one look at the webs and inclined his head, "This here's a nest for an electric Pokémon called Galvantula. Why they made a nest 'round these parts I haven't a clue…" he muttered.

After Clay had gotten rid of the barrier, and left, Touya entered the cave. Samurott became edgy from all the electricity emanating off of the very rock._ No wonder they call It Chargestone Cave, it's like a big magnet!_ Touya mused, returning Samurott to his poke ball so the water Pokémon wouldn't be bothered as much by the electric charge. All around the walls were blue and made the little hairs on his arms stand on end, giant blue rocks zapped and cracked at one another. A truly electrified cave.

Touya could hear the electric currents all over the place, but also something faint. Another sound below the crackling blue cave sounds, much like the wind. Touya perked up his ears, trying to keep alert. A sudden whistle rang in his ears and he froze, covering them with his hands and wincing. When he looked up there were two people standing with him, one was behind him and one was in front. They were both the same, white hair and ninja outfits. Moving with the grace of a feline, the one in front of him approached.

"...Come…" he said, his voice light and like a hiss. Touya tried to protest but the two mysterious figures took hold of his arms and ferried him around bends and corners in the cave. _Where are they taking me? Who are they? What's going on?_ Touya's questions rambled off in his head, he struggled to get away but their grip on his arms was like iron.

They came around another corner and Touya's heart sank, N was standing on the edge of a dark chasm. I don't want to see him… he told himself. The two ninja's stopped in their tracks and looked at Touya. "...Go with Lord N…" they hissed, vanishing into the darkness to his bewilderment.

While Touya was in the midst of shock, N walked towards him and raised his hands with a smile, "Thank you," he grinned. "Those two were a part of the Shadow Triad, they're members of Team Plasma assembled by Ghetsis," N rambled, Touya was still in a state of surprise. "It appears as if it was they who set up the Galvantula nest…"

"N… what do you want?" asked Touya callously. N's smile dropped, _is he still angry with me?_

Putting his hands in his pockets, N leaned back onto his heels, "Are you still mad?" he asked his thoughts.

Touya looked away, "I won't lie to you, I am a little,"

N's face hardened but he accepted, _at least it's only a little…_ He returned his attention to the chasm that showed more levels of the cave as you looked downwards. "Chargestone Cave… it's actually a nice place…" he trailed needlessy, "Now then, you realize you have been chosen Touya? Do you find this a surprise?" Touya blinked and nodded, indicated he did find it as a surprise.

"Mmn, it does. I told Ghetsis about you and your friends and apparently after that he used the Shadow Triad to find out about you…" Touya cringed, so the lackey of Team Plasma was doing a background check on him? How creepy…

Touya clenched his fists, "W-why N? Why are you so keen to know about me? Why does Team Plasma want _me?_" inquired the boy. N began to turn away, pulling his hat a little lower over his face. _Because Touya… I… you…_ even his own comprehending vanished for a second.

Instead of answering, N just walked into the darkness, "Team Plasma will be waiting up ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of trainer you really are…" _I want to see too… Touya, I want to know how much you care about pokemon and how far your willing to go to protect your beliefs._ That said, N disappeared in the shadows and left Touya to ponder in the blue light from the cave.

* * *

><p><em>SMACK!<em> A loud sound resounded from the wall where N had punched it, though pain was shooting through his hand he did not seem to care. He ground his teeth together and winced after a few seconds, peeling his hand from the wall and cradling it in his other.

_Why am I such a fool?_ He asked not expecting an answer to his silent, internal questioning. N waited for the pain to abate before sitting down on a large boulder, _Why is it that I can't stop thinking about him?_ _Curiosity follows my every action, my every move. _His hand feeling better, N leaned his elbows on his knees and hung his head between his hands, heart beating rapidly.

Giving a sigh, N rubbed his temples, _I feel horrible for what I did, for keeping it a secret from him… but I had to know… I had to know if he was trustworthy. _N glanced behind him at the dark tunnel that dug deeper into the cave, the stairs from which he knew Touya would come running from at any given moment. _This is bad… if I start thinking like this, then the whole mission is for fail!_ N got to his feet and began pacing. _But what can I do? It's not like I asked for this and it's not like it's about to vanish._

Waiting for Touya had given N some time alone to think, to think about what he really meant to N. _What does he mean? _N brooded, _Well, he's kind, thoughtful and cares for everyone else before himself. He's bright, shy and acts rather adorable most of the time. But what does he mean to me?_

The answering thought was simple, a three syllable word that summed up all of N's conflicting reasons; _everything._

His actions and heart decided, N turned to face the tunnel. He could hear distant footsteps getting closer… closer…

_You mean everything..._

Closer…

_To me._

* * *

><p>"Why does this cave have to be such a maze?" muttered Touya, climbing the stairs of yet <em>another<em> passageway. He had finally fought his way through literally _ambushes_ of Team Plasma grunts and was ascending the stairs of what he hoped to be the way out. His hopes were dashed to pieces when he reached the top and found another tunnel.

Stepping over the top step, Touya doubled over to catch his breath, leaning his hands on his knees. After three seconds or so he fixed the strap on his bag again and walked forward. All this electricity was putting him on edge, but that wasn't all, it was the idea of seeing N repeatedly was making him feel weird. _I'm not sure exactly why, but I don't know what to think anymore._ Touya scratched his arm, eyes trained on the floor for the moment.

A rapid change in the atmosphere roused him from his thoughts and he scanned his surroundings warily. His eyes lingered on the shred of light at the end of the tunnel, blocking his way out was none other than N. Green hair appeared bluish in the light from the cave, his eyes seemed almost gray.

"N…" said Touya quietly.

"Touya I…" N began, stopping himself in midsentence, "So many views and opinions mix together and the world becomes gray, it is unforgivable. Only when Pokemon are separated from us can we truly see the colour in the world… that is my dream," he inspected the necklace hanging about his neck for a second before going on, "You must have a dream too Touya, right?"

A puzzled look came upon the boy's face but he confirmed, "Yes,"

Sweeping a strand of hair to the side, N brought out a poke ball, "Then show me what kind of dream it is, with a battle?" Touya unexpectedly showed uncertainty, as if he didn't want to fight. "What is it Touya?"

"I don't want to…" he whispered.

N cocked his head, "What?"

"I don't want to fight you N," claimed Touya, N at last saw the fear in the other's brown eyes. His own gaze softened.

"Touya, is your dream worth defending?" he pried, Touya mumbled a small 'yes'. "Then why do you not want to fight for it?" N strode up to the boy and looked him in the eye. He could see Touya on the verge of tears, _is this what's been making him so cold? Pent up anger? Or is it fear?_ N considered.

Wiping his face of invisible tears, Touya sniffed, "I don't know, I just don't want to fight _you_ I guess…"

N gave him a warm smile, "Touya…"

_You mean so much to me…_

"I…I want to tell you something…" N found it hard to find proper words for his thoughts. "Touya… I…" the other trainer glanced up at him, the old Touya was back again. N's face flushed, _enough is enough! I don't care about what my conscience says right now!_ Breaking down the barrier to his morals, N took Touya's hand in his and knocked him against the wall. Touya let out a sharp, surprised yelp and flinched.

"N? What are you do—" he was cut off sharply when N pressed his lips against his own. Touya blinked in bewilderment, face turning a bright red all the way up to the tips of his ears. It wasn't a harsh kiss, nor was it a brush. N was gentle, soft and careful, Touya shook violently, struck dumb.

N's lips were strangely cold, yet it was not an unpleasant feeling, Touya's mind seemed to come to a screeching halt for those two long seconds. The distinct feel of his lips, the colour of his hair, the green of his eyes that had never before mesmerized Touya like they did now.

Almost as quickly as it had started, N pulled away and Touya came back to reality. He leaned there, perplexed, before shoving N roughly away from him. "W-w-wha-t-t w-as tha-that!" he stammered, mouth not working properly anymore.

With a slight flush, N looked away, "I-I'm sorry Touya…" he spun about and started to leave.

Touya chased him, "N! W-wait!"

N looked back at the young trainer, "Touya…" he said the name as if it were a precious syllable, "I… I'll see you later…" and with that he was gone in a swish of green hair and white. Touya remained standing where he was, too shocked to even follow.

* * *

><p><strong>D8...SHOCKER...?<strong>

**HEHHEE... And that concludes our story for today... Sorry to leave you all with such a cliffy... BUT HEY... I'll try to have the next one up soon! (chapter I mean LOL)**

**PLEEEEEEEASE Read and Review! ME LUUURVES IT! *hearts* ~NYAAAH!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Knotted Sentimental Heart

**LKSAFHLKASJHFH! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUUUYS! LOVE YOU! (keep em comin'!)**

**Anyways, I WON'T DELAY! HERE'S CHAPTER 7!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN... I'm just borrowing...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Knotted Sentimental Heart<p>

Touya sleepily opened his eyes, staring up blearily at the ceiling of the Pokémon Center, he was lying in a bed in one of the overnight rooms. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and glanced about, Samurott was snoozing on the floor at the foot of the bed, Simisear and Zebstrika were curled up not to far from him, Joltik, the new addition to the party, was asleep next to his pillow. Touya petted the fuzzy fur on the electric spider's head, thoughts beginning to re-emerge in his mind.

For him to have such confused thoughts, Touya felt fear. Fear that clawed at his waking world, but also something deeper, something he could not identify. Whenever he reached back into his memories to the previous day he felt a tugging in his chest, a harsh pull that tingled and made him feel weak. It was like that now, remembering those few seconds in Chargestone Cave, remembering N... Touya's face burned a bright red. He shook himself furiously and ducked back down under the covers, throwing them over his head and nestling into the pillow. How come I get this way? There must be something wrong with me... Touya curled into a fetal position, pressing his hands underneath his chin. Why did he... why did N do that?

He felt a touch to his back and froze, about a moment and he shot out of the covers and held up his hands in defense. Samurott gave him a quizzical look and purred reassuringly, nuzzling him again. Touya relaxed and hugged the Pokémon's muzzle, careful to avoid the deadly horn on its head, "Thanks bud..." he said quietly. The water Pokémon rumbled, he understood Touya was troubled, he wasn't sure what had happened but when Touya brought him out of his ball the boy had been crying. Samurott couldn't understand much about human emotions, but Touya had been sobbing something about N. Though the protective Pokémon was angry with N for making Touya act this way he guessed that the anger Touya had harbored for the other man wasn't there anymore to Samurott's relief. Touya had become himself again, though 'himself' wasn't really how you would put it, he had become a mess of nerves. The trainer was jumpy and always glancing behind his back, but there was another kind of emotion conflicting him. One that Samurott could only watch as his trainer mulled over it again and again.

Sitting cross-legged on his bed, Touya put his hands in between his legs and stared at them. Yet he was not really looking at his hands, he was more in a whirlwind of emotions. Not even noon and I'm all mixed up, he sighed and tried to clear his head again, getting up off the bed he woke the other Pokémon and returned them to their rightful poke balls. Samurott pressed his nose to the boy's arm comfortingly before he vanished in a red beam of light. Touya put them into his bag and got dressed, throwing on his blue sweater and cap, stowing away his pajamas in another bag compartment. Slipping his running shoes on he shouldered his bag and left the Pokémon Center.

Stepping outside into Mistralton City, Touya inhaled deeply. The smell of rain was weighing heavily on the air, but all about he could see sunny skies and only a dark line showing over the mountains. Stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking calmly onto the path. It doesn't make sense... it doesn't fit... why did he... The memory hit him again, his cheeks turned a light pink.

Cool, caring, gentle... soft... Touya put his hands to his head and winced, Why does it keep coming back? No! I don't... he ground his teeth together, I don't lo... realizing what he was thinking Touya messed up his hair to distract himself and crammed hands back into his sweater. _I need a distraction, fast… I know! We'll go take on Skyla, a good battle is just what we need!_ Touya grinned, totally sure of himself as he headed in the general direction of the Pokémon gym.

* * *

><p>"Phew… I didn't know she would be <em>that<em> hard to beat…" mumbled Touya, walking out into the light of the afternoon, his newly earned Jet Badge safely tucked into it's box. The boy breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing the back of his head, _Now I guess it's on to the next gym… how many were there again? I wonder how far away they are…_ Touya was so deep in thought he didn't pay attention to his surroundings and his foot caught on the lip of the landing platform outside.

A sheer few seconds of shock, followed by terror gripped at Touya as he opened his mouth to call out. "Whaaah!" he was suddenly caught by a pair of strong arms. "Look out!" Touya shut his eyes expecting at any second to feel the harsh bite of the pavement under his knees. He stood there, frozen to the spot and eyes closed tight. Several moments passed and he found out that he wasn't going to hit the ground, cracking one eye open to the world again.

Turning his eyes upwards, Touya caught sight of a familiar sweep of pale green hair and emerald eyes. His chest did a summersault when their eyes met, a pink blush spread across his face. N stared back at him, eyes unreadable as usual.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern now masking over his originally vacant expression. Touya nodded and straightened, distancing himself from N without showing it obviously. "I'm glad," said N with a smile, Touya didn't respond. "Congratulations on getting the Jet Badge, how are you and your Pokémon doing?" N seemed to be making small talk, but why was he here? _Why are you always asking about me? Why do you care?_

_Could I mean something to you?_

Touya averted his eyes, "Y-yeah they're fine, we're all fine thank you…" he muttered, barely audible. N furrowed his brow just a little yet kept his vigor. Touya made to leave but N caught him on the arm, Touya looked over his shoulder at the other trainer.

_What exactly do I mean to you?_

"N…?" he tried, an uneasy yet breathless feeling rising in his gut.

"Do you mind if I talk to your Samurott? I'm afraid I last spoke to him on bad terms… I wish to make amends…" he appeared distant, echo like. "I want to know what he has to say. Don't worry, I've grown up with Pokémon so it's much simpler for me to talk with them rather than people…" _Are you admitting to something?_ Wondered Touya, obliging and taking out the correct poke ball and releasing the water Pokémon.

Samurott roared his entrance, rather tired from battle but ready for anything. He took one look at N and growled, squaring it's shoulders and readying itself for a battle. Touya knelt by Samurott and patted his neck, mumbling calm words to it. After a while the giant Pokémon conceded and turned to the waiting N.

"RrrrRrrrRRRrrr…" _No funny tricks or you're dead…_ grunted Samurott.

"I promise," pledged the man, kneeling in front of the Pokémon. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes seemed to last forever. Touya just stood, shuffling his feet as he usually did when nervous. At long last N rose to his feet, "So Touya, was born in Nuvema Town, lives with mother, likes the colour… green?" N looked at Touya with amusement. "Still, Samurott seems to trust you… that's wonderful!"

"O-of course! I ha-havent given him or the others to believe o-otherwise," he defended, chocolate eyes opposing N's words.

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that Touya!" he held up his hands to mockingly safeguard against Touya.

The boy returned a yawning Samurott to his ball and replaced it in the bag, "W-well, I'll b-be seeing you…" he tried again to leave but N stopped him.

"Wait!" N said, catching the young trainer's attention.

_Do I really mean something to you? _

Touya found himself in the next few seconds pulled to the side of the gym and against the wall. Fear scratched at his nerves again, along with that other emotion he couldn't place a name or image to. N put his hand on the wall beside Touya's face and leaned closer, the boy could feel the cool breath against his skin and flushed red. "N?"

With uncertainty in his eyes, N asked, "Touya… what do I mean to you? Do you trust me?" the tone of his voice made Touya want to say something, but his words caught in his throat.

_I must mean something to you… but what do you mean to _me_?_

"Y-y-yo-you… I-I-I…" stammered Touya, unsure if his voice had increased in octave or ceased altogether. _Do you mean something to me? Is it really nothing that's been underneath all my other memories of you? Or is it something that I can grasp? Some sort of idea or emotion that I can put into words?_ Touya's face grew even redder, "I…" heart racing a mile a minute, whole body shaking, Touya knew the word. He knew that one syllable that could change someone for the rest of their lives… and he knew that was what N meant. _That is what you mean to me… yet somehow I can't bring myself to utter it…_

N blinked, noticing the realization in Touya's face and smiling kindly, "I understand…" Touya expected him to leave, however, N just came closer. So close that their lips were mere inches apart, Touya shivered but did not move.

_I…I love you… is that wrong?_

Instead N moved upwards and placed a soft kiss on Touya's cheek, "I will see you again…" his whisper caused Touya to shake even more.

_I love you… _

N moved away, leaving Touya against the wall with a confused expression on his face. The older trainer smiled, "I'll let you in on a little secret Touya. Ghetsis is using Team Plasma to search for some special stones, the Light Stone and the Dark Stone," Touya gave him a puzzled look and he continued, "These stones contain the essence of two legendary Pokemon. I shall resurrect one of the legendary Dragons and become it's friend…"

"Why…?" N held up a kind hand to silence the question.

"My vision is to change the world without using force. For using force will just make others resist and hurt innocent pokemon," he shook his head, his smile still remaining, "You understand that they are not tools to use, and I don't want to separate pokemon from people like you Touya… you _care_. Not just about pokemon, but about people as well," N leaned towards Touya again, pressing his lips against the boy's other cheek.

"I will see you soon…" he breathed, and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AND DONE! Still more to come... DO WE HAVE CONFESSIONS! Oooooh MAAAH!<strong>

**See you in Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: Remembering You

**Okay, PLEASE don't kill me but...**

**FILLER CHAPTER! Oh COME ON... I NEEED at LEAST one... Besides... I guarantee FLUFFS (again, this is NOT yaoi, _unless my readers REQUEST it to be._)**

**So YES... Filler-Fluffeh-Chaptah-of-DOOOOOOMED-CUTENESS (I hope...) **

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW! (if you want a yaoi please SAY SO... unless you do it will just be fluffs and adorable shtuuurff)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Remembering You…<p>

_"I'll see you later..."_

Those four words echoed in Touya's ears gently, the feel of N's lips on his cheek lingered like a cold, soothing reminder. Snow was pelting down on him but he didn't seem to notice for a while, his thoughts still trained on his memories. _N... do you really care about me? _The boy sighed and shivered, finally realizing the wet and running underneath a tree to fish out his thicker coat and scarf from his bag. Pulling it over his head and buttoning up the front, wrapped the red scarf around his neck and braved the storm again, Touya pulled down his hat to shield his eyes from the wind.

_I guess I never really… I never really thought about it but I,_ the young trainer gasped when he was gusted with a blast of cold wind and white snow. _I do like N…_ he recalled something he had thought of before. Several days earlier, off to the side of the gym… Touya recollected a thread of thought that he had nearly said.

_I love you…_

Turning a bright red, Touya shook himself. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and he bumped into a large tree, realizing he had nearly strayed completely off the path. Making a mental note to be vigilant, Touya corrected himself and went on. _It's not that! I mean, N's a guy! I'm a guy! It just doesn't fit and it shouldn't! How can I?_ He put his hands on either side of his head, _No, no it's not right, and I shouldn't l-lo-like him…_ Touya couldn't bring himself to barely think that four letter word, let alone say it aloud and let _alone_ to anyone else.

Touya stopped, hands in the pockets of his raincoat, ice beginning to form on his hat lip. _Do I really… Like N? Is it really so wrong to like another guy? _Confusion threatened to crowd his mind; Touya kicked his foot against the ground and moved on.

_I mean, it's not like I wanted this to happen, it just sort of did… _Touya narrowed his eyes against the storm, all he could see before him was a sea of white with several dark blurs for the landscape. _Maybe I actually do, whenever I see him I get all tingly and feel nervous about what I say or how I look…_ Touya pulled his scarf over his nose to shut out the frigid wind that bit at his skin.

All of a sudden the ground fell away beneath Touya, he had again lost track of where he was and was now tumbling down the side of a ravine. Letting out a cry of despair, Touya yelped and wailed every time he hit a rock or grazed over a patch of ice. Pain sprouted from his shoulder and from his legs as well, but when he finally hit the bottom the boy smacked his head against a sheet of ice and immediately the entire world began to become white.

White turned to gray, and gray eventually began to fade to black. But not a moment before Touya closed his eyes against the soreness beating from his head did he hear something. Something above the roar and howl of the wind, a familiar voice calling his name from the top of the ravine. Touya wanted to answer, desperately he tried to summon up his voice to reply, yet he was too tired. The snow was weighing heavily on his back now, the cool but cradling warmth of snow made him want to sleep. The warmth reminded him of someone, someone the pain would not let him remember right now. Though he imagined, before he surrendered to the will of sleep, that someone lifting him into their arms and holding him tightly. Touya sighed, that pleasant idea of protection and gentleness he secretly craved.

And a black blanket settled over him, chocolate brown eyes closing at last.

* * *

><p>"<em>Never again will you see him!" the horrid man yelled, cackling as he swept his multicolored robes to the side. Touya fell to his knees, emptiness threatening to eat his thoughts, why? <em>

_Touya felt hot tears begin to form in his eyes, "W-what…?" his shoulders trembled and a quiet sob escaped his lips. He could taste blood in his mouth and noticed he had bitten his tongue hard enough to make it bleed rather heavily._

_The man grinned, red eyes and dull green-gray hair making him even more undesirable to look at. "You didn't hear me boy? Well then let me make it clearer to you…" he stepped up and kicked Touya roughly in the stomach. The boy coughed and blood splattered all over the beautifully tiled floor. "You cannot and WILL not see him again!" snapped the older man cruelly._

_Something tore into Touya's heart, an icy, fictional knife that rent his feelings in two. Beyond the awful man stood a helpless figure Touya knew a little too well. The bright green hair shamed the dull green of the older man, deep emerald green eyes filled with hurt. The other man seemed to be saying something, yet something started ringing in Touya's ears._

_…_

_It continued on and on… The man still tried to speak but,_

_…!_

_What are you saying? Touya wanted to ask, but his throat was choked with blood._

_!_

"_Touya!" the ringing began to die down, Touya smiled meekly. "Touya! Wake up!" the boy let his eyelids droop. "Touya!"_

_Let me be… I don't want to see or feel any more of this…_

* * *

><p>"Touya! Touya! Wake up it's only a dream!" he felt something on his shoulder.<p>

Touya scrunched his face up, tossing back about and knocking away whatever was on his shoulder. "No! No! NO! I will! I don't believe you!" Touya fought his assailant, lashing out blindly, expecting it to be the man with the red eyes.

"Enough!" he heard a voice mutter before he felt something press against his lips, something cool and ever so gentle. Touya froze, opening his eyes just a crack he glimpsed green hair, _no, I must still be dreaming… yet why does my body refuse to repel this person?_ Touya opened his eyes more and his face turned a deep crimson. N was leaning over him, kissing him! Touya squeaked and N pulled away with a smile, "Well, at least that worked," he jested. The young trainer leapt away with a frightened yell, not taking in his surroundings properly yet.

"N-N-N!" he stammered, "W-wh-what a-are yo-ou doing he-here?" Touya swore later on that his voice rose several octaves in the past fifteen seconds.

The man gave him a coy smile and leaned backwards into a chair next to the bed Touya realized he was lying in, "I found you lying in the snow just a few miles from Twist Mountain, you had fallen down the ravine and hit your head," he gestured around them, "I took you here and waited, I didn't… I didn't want to leave you here all alone," N trailed off suddenly. Touya rubbed the back of his head, come to think of it, he _did_ remember someone calling for him. _Could that have been N?_ he wondered silently.

An awkward silence fell over the room, Touya looked at his hands curled into the blankets. _What should I say? I can't just openly speak to him… not after Mistralton…_ Before long Touya felt as if the absence of words was weighing down on him like a physical weight.

Touya, so wrapped up in his thoughts, heard N move but didn't think anything of it. Fingers took hold of his chin and tilted his head up, Touya blinked as he stared into N's green eyes. N's breath tickled his skin, the boy's heart flipped and began to race. Hand moving gently to his cheek, N brushed a strand of Touya's brown hair from his face. Moving carefully the other man kissed Touya, cool lips meeting warm. Touya stiffened then relaxed, eyes fluttering shut.

N knelt on the side of the bed, fingers tangled into Touya's dark brown hair. Touya whimpered and N pulled away with a smile, "Sorry…" he whispered softly, the boy straightened himself and shook his head.

"N-no… i-i-it's fine…" he stuttered, clenching his fists.

_I want to say it… but I just can't for some reason…_

N chuckled, hugging the boy kindly, "Touya I…" _Why did he always start by saying that, then stop?_ Touya wondered frantically, hanging metaphorically on the edge of his nerves awaiting the rest. "I…" N hugged Touya closer so the boy was pressed to his chest, "I… love you…" the man's voice echoed in his ears, Touya turned red all the way up to the tips of his ears. He tentatively reached out and hugged N, closing his eyes and imprinting everything about him onto his memory. His voice, his breath, his scent… the feel of his shirt and the warmth of his arms. The feeling Touya got when N ran his fingers through his hair. All of it he emblazoned in his memory.

_I don't want to forget… I never want to forget you._

* * *

><p><strong>HEHEHEHEEEEE! Well there you have it folks! Chapter Eight of pure, sweet romance FLUFFIES! xD <strong>

_**Again, REVIEW! PLEEEEEEASE! Love you! ^_^ Reviews make me so happy! And make me write more if I know you want me to!**_

**See yah!**


	9. Chapter 9: Warm My Heart

**CHAPTER NINE EVERYBODY! And after that fluffy gooeyness of chapter eight... what's up with THIS one I wonder? xD *SMIRKS* **

**Thank you all sooooooooooooooo MUCH for reviewing! Thank you for requesting and I will try to make the two of them a little more... intimate in upcoming chapters... BUT I WILL BE SUBTLE, I can't write good yaoi for ************...!**

**ANYWAYS... chapter NINE! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah yeah... we've been through this enough, I DON'T OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOU...!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Warm My Heart<p>

Howling winds greeted Touya when he exited the tunnel into Twist Mountain's deep center. The boy shivered and pulled his scarf tight around his neck. _Of all days to go out… of all DAYS to have left the center…_ Touya scolded himself roughly and braved the pit of snow below him.

Touya had left that morning for Twist Mountain, hoping to get to Icirrus City as fast as possible. Though that swiftly proved futile as he entered the last tunnel he guessed was the last one before Icirrus. He rounded a corner and found Cheren standing in the center, facing a disheveled Team Plasma Grunt.

"If you want to set Pokémon free then why not start with your own Pokémon?" Touya realized he had walked in on a battle to find that Cheren had come out the victor. "Taking other people's Pokémon by force is not right! And it's not real strength!" _You always talk about strength Cheren… _Touya came up to the other trainer and nodded his greeting, Cheren just adjusted his glasses and inclined his head before turning back to the grunts.

Just as the grunt was about to speak another one entered through the opposite end of the tunnel where the entrance was. He approached the beaten grunt and said shiftily, "Hey, there you are! We found the thing we were looking for, we should head for the Tower now…"

Touya frowned, _Tower? What tower? What are they talking about?_ He blinked when the grunts faced them. "Get this! Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end peoples control over Pokémon!" the newcomer laughed, making Touya clench his fists in annoyance.

"That's right!" piped up the first one, "Now we must use force in order to right the wrongs of the world! Now let us gather around our King. Lord N!" at the mention of N, Touya's face grew warm, he pressed his thumb to his lower lip and trained his eyes on the ground. Cheren watched in anger as the two grunts escaped out the cave entrance.

He sniffed, "Those guys… I don't know what they're found, but they go the extra mile to gain power and cause trouble," he righted his glasses again, "What a bothersome bunch…" he looked at Touya who was apparently not listening. "Touya? Touya are you all right? You're face is all red,"

Touya blinked, "hmmn…? W-what? Oh! I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't mean to…" he trailed off and looked embarrassed.

Cheren laughed, "Why are you saying sorry? I was just asking a question Touya!" he laughed more, Touya smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Anyways, I'm going to stay here for a while, I want to think for a little bit…" Touya nodded, Cheren was constantly questioning himself and his ideas about strength ever since his talk all those weeks ago when they met Alder, the current Champion. Touya had felt awestruck when he had first met the guy, but it turned out he was just as cool and calm as most good trainers were. Alder had asked Cheren about why he wanted to beat him, and what he would do afterwards with all that power. This question seemed to stump Cheren, and Touya too as a matter of fact. _What will I do after? Once I beat the Champion…?_ The question had been stored away in Touya's farthest memory bank for the time being. But now that it had risen again, he wasn't so sure.

After Cheren and Touya had parted ways, Touya spent a few moments checking through his XTranceiver. _Oops… 1 missed call from Mom… I'll have to call her back when I get into town. _He thought absently, flipping through the rest of the memory and finding nothing spectacular.

"It's a little cold to be out and about already don't you think?" a familiar voice sounded from Touya's left. He whipped around to see N, leaning on the wall wearing a nice cream-white jacket and a pale blue scarf hung loosely about his neck. Touya's face instantly lit up, but also blushed furiously. N chuckled, walking towards Touya and taking his hand, "Come on, I want to show you something," he immediately yanked Touya down an adjacent tunnel.

The boy stuttered and stumbled along behind N, his hand still held captive, though he didn't mind. N dragged the both of them past and around a corner to their left and they hit a dead end, Touya furrowed his brow. "W-what did you want t-to show me?" he inquired, glancing about to see whatever it was N wanted him to see.

N turned around and pulled Touya into his chest, wrapping an arm around his back. Touya froze, unable to move, N leaned down and softly kissed him. The boy's breath caught in his throat, his face blushing a deep shade of red. Touya let his body relax, his fingers clinging to N's jacket as they trembled. Retreating for a moment, N smiled at Touya, embracing him tighter.

"I love you…" he said quietly, the three words hitting Touya like a bolt of lightning. His brown eyes grew softer and he buried his face in the fabric of N's jacket, seeking to disappear and yet not to. _I want to say it… I want you to know…_ he wanted so much to repeat those same three words to him. Although he tried and tried, he still couldn't, _not yet_ it kept telling him.

The two of them stayed that way for what felt like forever, Touya never wanting to let go. Until N loosened his arm and held Touya at arms length, bending a little to be at eye level with him. Grinning he touched his nose to Touya's, who flushed even redder but smiled weakly. "I have to go…"

With a reluctant but agreeing nod Touya allowed N to gently kiss him again before the other man disappeared into Twist Mountain in a swish of green and white. Touya remained standing in the secluded tunnel for over ten minutes, gazing at when N had vanished and vainly hoping he would come back. Once the reality settled that N wouldn't be returning, Touya sighed heavily and left the tunnel.

He retraced their steps to the entrance where he had met Cheren and the two grunts. Exiting the mountain Touya covered his eyes at the blinding white before him, the storm had let up somewhat and he could see the trees and frozen walkways through a flurry of large fluffy snowflakes. Suddenly he saw a figure before him, a rather elderly man with light copper hair and a beard. He cocked his head to the side as he examined him, the man jumped at Touya's appearance and came forward, "Hello! Aah that Samurott seems to have taken a shine to you!" he trilled, Touya stared at the man in confusion, _How can he tell? Samurott is in his ball…?_

"You're Pokedex is important but spending time together and having fun is also very important! Say I just had a thought! Have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?" he asked. Touya was even more bewildered by the second, this guy just jumped all over the place with his conversations.

Touya answered, "Uh…n-no?"

The man was apparently surprised, "Really? Quite impressive. Give this story a listen! Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region's oldest building, it is said that it's the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber," rambled the man, _Who the heck is this guy? Why is he telling me all this?_ "I know it's just past Icirrus City, but that's all I know about it. That's all anyone knows because no one has ever been inside,"

Touya attempted to pry a question but the man did not stop, "My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. 'What! There's something I don't know?' that kind of feeling is pure adventure!" the man smiled, "And I'm not too olc for some adventuring! Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! See you later!" he sang and then took off faster than Touya would think possible for a man like that. _That was weird._

He began to explore the vast field before him. Now frozen in the dead of winter, Touya could see the ice glistening off the surface of a pond nearby, he inhaled the frigid air deeply, enjoying the calm and cool wilderness around him. _I wonder if N likes this too… _he pondered, and with a smile Touya threw himself into a nearby snowbank with a loud cry of happiness he rolled about and down a slope of snow. When he rolled to a stop at the bottom of the slope he was on his back staring up at the gray-white clouds and the snowflakes drifting downwards.

Smiling gleefully he stuck out his tongue and caught one, just as another landed on the tip of his nose. Touya crinkled his face at the cold, light feeling and laughed when it melted. Closing his eyes and breathing again, Touya began to move his arms up and down, and his legs back and forth, making a snow angel. _I haven't done this since I was little! _He giggled at the sheer joy of playing in the snow.

About three seconds later Touya sat up and retrieved the poke balls from his bag, leaving Simisear in the ball because he was tired out from a previous battle and probably wouldn't appreciate the snow. Releasing Zebstrika, Samurott, Joltik and the now newest member Cubchoo out into the snow he laughed when Samurott yelped and pranced about when Zebstrika kicked a snowball at him. With a sly smile, Samurott held a ball of water in his mouth, let it freeze and spat it at the electric zebra that cried out in surprise and cheer. A full on snowball war started up between the two, each trying to bury the other with Cubchoo cheering for both sides and providing extra snowballs to either of them.

Touya laughed and watched the three play, Joltik can crawled onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. The boy smiled and petted the little electric pokemon, a tingle of electricity running through his fingers. Joltik hummed happily and curled up where he sat, also viewing the others with amusement. He was too small right now to play without being lost, but he knew that with Touya as his friend he would grow big and strong in no time.

After a while of playing in the snow, Touya called a truce to the two warriors, both sodden and now shivering. Despite those hindrances however, they still wanted to fight, playfully of course, but Touya stepped in and put a hold on their war until the next day. Both reluctantly agreed, though Touya could feel amusement from them. Returning them to their poke balls, save Joltik who was happy enough on Touya's shoulder. Touya set off for Icirrus City, of which he could see in the distance.

Just as he was coming towards a flight of stairs leading into the city a figure stepped in his path. Joltik immediately tensed, little sparks jumping from it's fuzzy fur. Touya narrowed his eyes, if Joltik did not like this then he had to be cautious.

"I see you acknowledge your Pokémon's feelings… that surely is different," came the man's voice, it chilled Touya without aide of the weather and was strangely familiar.

Touya squared his shoulders, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The person laughed, "I want many things, most of them for pokemon to be free of human oppression… but that is not why I am here," whoever it was stepped forward and Touya flinched. It was Ghetsis.

"Y-You! Wh-why are you here?" Touya stammered, clearly lost for words, Ghetsis just smirked, cruel mirth shining in his red eyes, the mask on his right eye boring blankly into Touya. The boy cringed, he didn't like the way Ghetsis was talking to him.

The man's face became serious, "I have heard you have been interrupting and spoiling Team Plasma's plans, and that Lord N has taken an interest in you…" Touya glanced apprehensively to the side, _I think it's more than an 'interest'_.

"So I have come to inspect you for myself, you appear to be a fair trainer. You also appear to be strong in heart, however," Ghetsis' eyes grew deadly and a menacing smirk appeared on his face, Touya backed away cautiously," _Inspect me? What am I some kind of experiment?_ Ghetsis leaned closer, "Interfere with Team Plasma any more and you will undoubtedly regret it… we have power beyond your imagination _boy_!" the man suddenly spun about and began to walk off, his pouffy robes fluttering in the slight wind. He glanced over his shoulder at the stricken trainer, "If you insist on testing our strength, then by all means challenge Brycen and earn the next badge, then come to Dragonspiral Tower," he said, smiling slyly again.

"Then you'll see _exactly_ what I mean…"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOh MYYYYYY MY MY MY <em>MYYYYYY <em>enter Ghetsis? whuts this all about? LAAAWL...**

**Anyways, yeah so AGAIN, PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! and I will try to make later chapters a bit... more... intimate as I mentioned before!**

**_see you all in chapter 10 (ENTER ZEKROM?)_ D8**


	10. Chapter 10: Summit of the Dragon

**OKAY! Chapter HOLY-FREAKING-CRAP TEEEEN! (YEAH... I just DID that... xD)**

**Rightie righto! I hope you can GUESS what happens just by the title (and wherabouts) of this chapter and the previous! *SMIRKS* I WILL NOT SPOIL!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Summit of the Dragon<p>

Cold frost was beginning to form on the tip of Touya's hat, he shivered and watched as a cloud of his breath rose and disappeared into the air. The young trainer had finally beaten his way through the seventh gym, solving ice-sliding puzzles to make his way to Brycen the leader.

By now Touya had gleaned that his water attacks with Samurott wouldn't be very effective, so Simisear, along with Jolik, were the leading members of the party. Touya mounted the cold steps towards Brycen's platform, _Why am I doing this? _Some small part of him wanted to get past this gym so he could go to Dragonspiral Tower,_ maybe I'll be able to see N…_ with a flush he rubbed his arms furiously and went on up.

Before him stood Brycen, he had stark blue hair that looked like cold ice itself, he wore a simple robe that was seemingly missing from his right side, making Touya shiver more. _He's wearing a robe, like that, in THIS temperature?_ He stared in curiosity at the blue mask about the man's stern face, shielding his ice-blue eyes. Everything about Brycen made Touya feel cold, the very essence of ice itself.

Brycen gave him a cold look, "You appear ready to face a Gym Leader…" he said, his voice as chilling as the air. "Well, then bring it!" and he launched into their battle. Touya, as usual, became the hard-faced tactician throughout the battle.

Touya and Simisear won the fight with a flourish of fire, Brycen nodded and his face remained stone-like. "In honor of your stout heart, I will give you this." He handed a Freeze Badge to Touya who stowed it thankfully into his case.

As he exited the gym by sliding down a slick ramp, Touya contemplated the events of that day. It had been three days since he had arrived in Icirrus City and now he had beaten Brycen, three days ago he had met Ghetsis outside the city. The man had warned him to stop interfering with Team Plasma's affairs and to leave N alone. _But N is the one who's coming after me!_ He wanted to say, but thought better of it, saying _that_ to Ghetsis would be a bad idea. So Touya harbored the silent hope that he would see N at Dragonspiral Tower, just the hope itself made his chest feel warm.

Touya left the gym only to find Cheren and Bianca waiting for him at the entrance. When the two saw him coming out of the doorway they rushed over to him, "Touya! I've been talking with Bianca, and I'm wondering…" Cheren looked at Bianca who gave him an encouraging nod and looked back at Touya. "Since we left home, has something about me… changed?"

This took Touya by surprise, yes Cheren had changed a lot, all he spoke about was strength and seemed only to question his place in life. Always taking things as they came but then wondering about them afterwards, Cheren had really become a different person.

"Thinking about what I _want _to do… Thinking about what I _should_ do… It felt like there was nothing. Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have?" Cheren threw his arms up in despair, "I don't know anymore!"

Putting a hand on Cheren's shoulder, Touya grinned, "You think too much Cheren!" he laughed, _speak for yourself!_ His conscience muttered.

"Hey, hey cheer up Cheren… isn't it nice to see everyone?" asked Bianca, then she said something about going to the Pokémon Fanclub and looking for something to do when Brycen came rushing out of the gym in a flurry. He bumped into Cheren who exclaimed in alarm, Brycen paused.

"Who are you?" he asked in his chilling voice.

Bianca pointed at her and Cheren, "Who? Us? I'm Bianca, and this is Cheren," she introduced.

Yet Brycen didn't seem to be talking about Touya's friends, Touya covered his ears in agony for a loud hissing was making them ring. In the midst of his pain he thought, _I've…felt this be…before…_ Then the leader growled to the wind, "I know you are there! Why don't you show yourselves?" he called. For a second nothing happened, then three of the Shadow Triad suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Touya nearly jumped back into the gym, it was the same ninja cloaked guys who had brought him to N in Chargestone Cave. Only this time there were _three_.

The first one closest to Touya hissed, "Impressive, Gym Leader of Icirrus City… We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows… and not easily noticed." He smirked darkly.

"Our mission was to speak only to _Touya…_ but so be it…" said the second, farthest from him and closer to Brycen, Touya shrank back, "Ghetsis has a message for you: Come to Dragonspiral Tower."

"It is there that our Lord N waits for you…" cooed the third, "…Now our mission is complete…" and the three of them vanished into the air. Touya was both frightened and excited, _N is at Dragonspiral Tower! N! He's there! _Calming the giddiness that was beginning to rise in his chest, Touya looked to Brycen who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Dragonspiral Tower? What's going on?" he exclaimed. He and Cheren spoke quietly for a moment, then suddenly rushed off together saying they had to get to Dragonspiral Tower. Touya's heart sank, what would they do if they caught N? Touya had to go and see for himself what was going on.

Just as he was about to leave, Bianca piped up, "Woooaaaah! Woah! Wh-what should I do?"

Touya smiled kindly, "W-what you do best Bianca, keep everyone calm and happy if something goes wrong!" and with that he rushed to the North, towards the gigantic tower looming in the distance.

* * *

><p><em> This place is huge! There's no way I'll make it in time!<em> Touya was panting as he leapt over another hurdle, only to find his way blocked by a wall. He had to turn around and find another way, thus wasting precious time. _I can't figure this out!_ He growled when he was met with a crumbling piece of floor.

Frustration finally took over and Touya rammed his hand into his bag and yanked out a poke ball. "Zebstrika!" he called, throwing the ball high in the air, a bright flash of light followed, and standing before him was his trusted friend. Zebstrika whinnied and pawed at the tiled floor, understanding the situation almost immediately. Touya hugged the electric Pokémon around the neck, it's muscles fluttered and Zebstrika nuzzled him. "Can you get me to the other end bud?" he asked, the electric Pokémon neighed and allowed him to clamber onto its back.

Zebstrika reared, kicking it's forelegs forward it dashed through the round maze, skirting about crumbling walls and decaying tiles. It took the two of them three minues to reach the opposite side, Touya dismounted and thanked his friend, returning him to his ball.

As soon as Touya took a few steps into the next floor, a loud roar shook the tower, this had happened several times since he had gotten here. _What are they doing? Trying to bring it down? _Touya began sprinting, avoiding large holes that could cause him to fall to his death.

Behind him he had left Cheren and Brycen on one of the lower levels, fighting off a hoard of Team Plasma grunts. The two had urged Touya on, to go and stop whoever was in command of this. Touya knew very well who was in command, and he was beginning to feel fear build in his chest. _N… what are you doing?_

Touya soon came upon a large amount of pillars in a great hall, before him were four grunts and a sage as he guessed. The sage was speaking rather loudly to the four, Touya stepped forward to listen in.

"It's finally time, our Lord N will become the hero!" called the sage, the four grunts cheered happily. Then the man noticed Touya standing there and snarled, "What? Someone made it clear up here? Stop that trainer! For our Lord N!" he ordered, backing away as the grunts attacked.

Taken by surprise, Touya was captured and hauled into the center of the room. Accusatory words were shouted at him, such as, "Pokemon abuser! Non-beleiver!" at him. Touya's arms were restrained by two grunts while the other two stood in front of him with grins on their faces, Touya shook with fear.

The man approached, snickering, "Everyone who isn't Team Plasma is an _enemy!_" he growled angrily and kicked Touya in the stomach. The boy coughed as the wind was knocked out of him, the sage laughed. "Use all your powers to take them out!" he ordered the grunts.

What they didn't notice was Touya slowly stepping backwards with one leg. He waited until they had been distracted by the sage's words, then he lunged forward and did a tuck and roll out from the hands of the Plasma grunts. He winced as his shoulder grazed a rough patch of stone and could feel the wet of blood. Ignoring the pain as best he could, Touya rose to his feet and drew a poke ball.

"E-enough with all-all this! It's n-not right!" he stuttered, the grunts took this as a sign of weakness and they brought out their pokemon. _Four on one… now that's unfair,_ Touya sighed and another battle ensued.

Once he had beaten all the grunts, Samurott still growling and ready for more, the sage backed away. After the other grunts and the sage had fled, Touya returned Samurott with a rewarding hug and made his way to the stairs. He could smell the open air above him and it made him run faster, because he was closer to were N was…

When Touya exited the top of the stairs he was surrounded by dark clouds. Touya couldn't even see the forest below it was so hazy and dark, it felt like he was in a box. Crossing a narrow platform of stone tiles, Touya looked to the main plateau of the Dragonspiral Tower. Before him stood N, and beyond N stood something more incredible than anything Touya had ever seen.

Armor as black as ebony and night itself, wickedly thick and sharp claws extended from its feet and its hands. The creature stood on two feet, its shoulders broad and its wings open wide in a majestic stance. It's long black tail stretching out gracefully behind it, long armored arms reached to its knees and all of it was well muscled. A truly powerful being. Yet what unnerved Touya about the creature before him was its face. Broad and deadly looking, its pointed, beak-like muzzle opened slightly to allow a glimpse of purely white and razor sharp teeth. Touya stared and stared, into it's glowing red eyes, the very aura of the creature sending chills down his spine.

_What is… this?_

N was standing facing the mighty creature, arms out and green hair blowing gently in the cool wind. Touya felt his heart leap, but fear still reigned over him at this moment. In the shadow of that dark being he felt small, insignificant and helpless.

"What do you think… Touya?" N asked, sheer awe reflecting in his tone. Touya took a few cautious steps forward, wanting so much to run away in terror. "Do not be afraid… Zekrom will not harm you…"

Touya found his voice at last, "N…? H-how? Wh-why?"

"How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead the way to a new world?" Touya sensed something strange about N's voice, something troubled. "Now Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! It will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone… It's finally going to be a reality!" He motioned for Zekrom to fly away for a moment, leaving them in peace.

Touya didn't like this N, the N who appeared whenever Team Plasma was around. He liked the N who pulled him away from every day life, stealing a kiss or a gentle embrace from him on the fly. He didn't like the N who wanted to take away people from Pokémon and Pokémon from people. Touya didn't like this N, it wasn't the N he had… fallen in love with.

Tears began to form in the boy's eyes, N looked back to see Touya's face. He expected excitement… but what he got was fear, sadness, hurt and most of all, heartbreak. Just the sight of Touya's face struck him in the chest, N blinked with shock, _Why don't you agree with me Touya? I want to make this a better world… but does that mean… giving you up?_ The thought repulsed N, as much as bad trainers did. The thoughts of consciously giving up Touya hurt him more than anything.

"…Are you disappointed, in me?" he queried.

Touya sniffled, his already trembling shoulders flinching when he breathed in too quickly. The young trainer reached up to wipe away his tears, "N… I don't like this…" he said, "I-I d-don't want t-to-to do this… I c-can't fight yo-u-u… but i-if you tr-try to sep-parate Pokemon and h-humans," stammered the boy, now his knees were trembling, "T-then I h-a-have to s-st-stop you..."

N didn't know what to say, though he was expecting anger, none came. The only emotion intruding on his thoughts was remorse. _Maybe I'm doing this wrong? No! I've been told to do this! I was chosen… but… so were you Touya…_

Without warning, N swept up to Touya and gripped him by his upper arms, pressing him to a pillar. Not saying a word, N studied the boy's face curiously, his adorable nose, his perfectly innocent hazel eyes… his perfect lips… tilting downwards, N kissed Touya gently, so softly as if he were taking care of a delicate glass figure. Touya was fragile, and if anyone broke or hurt him, N would retaliate with ten times the force.

Yet that wasn't the matter at hand, Touya struggled for a moment, unsure of what to do, he and N slid down the side of the pillar and sat on the ground. N pressed closer to him, Touya suddenly felt a hand grazing up the side of his shirt and up his chest, but no further. Resisting, Touya winced, face turned to a complete cherry-crimson. They paused for a breath, and then N kissed him again, deeper this time so Touya could understand his urgency.

_But… we cannot solve everything… with this…_ Touya said in his mind, just as he finally surrendered to N.

When N pulled back, Touya's head was a muddle of mushy inquiries and phrases. He stared blearily into N's jade-green eyes. N's gaze softened and he brushed his fingers through Touya's hair affectionately. "I cannot change your mind, I know that… but… we will have to fight each other in the end," he cupped his hand at the back of Touya's head and met the boy's forehead with his own, smiling.

"Touya… I love you…" his low voice caused Touya's heart to leap, "If you want to stop me… you must become a hero as well," he smiled, that smile that made Touya's heart ache, "When Zekrom's counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you we will be even, and then you can attempt to stop us,"

Kissing him again, his cold lips sending a shiver up and down Touya's spine, N nuzzled the boy's face, "Search… for Reshiram… and don't forget, I love you…" breathing one final goodbye, N stood up and backed away, regret flashing in his eyes before he whistled and Zekrom swooped in and collected him. Touya watched as the Pokémon's dark silhouette vanished into the cloud of gray and black.

"_Find Reshiram… and then we will be even…"_

* * *

><p><strong>A little more... intimate? Don't worry... I'll TRY my hardest to get better! PLEASE R&amp;R! READ AND REVIEW! xD Love you all!<strong>

**SEEE YOU IN CHAPTAH ELEVEN... !**


	11. Chapter 11: Clues and Traces

**HEYYY! Long chapter is long?  
>So hey guuuuuys! I'm sorry for the late chapter! Was on a serious Artist's block AAAAAAND Writer's block... GOTTA hate that...<strong>

**ANYWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZLES... not much in this chapter... MAYBE... READ AND FIND OOOOUT!  
>Disclaimer: Do we have to keep saying this? I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS IF I OWNED IT!(I only own story twists xD) IF I OWNED POKEMON, N and Touya would be together (hence the non necessity of writing this fanfic), evee would have a flying type, and Ghetsis would get a mighty kick where-the-sun-don't-shine by yours truly! <strong>

**ENJOY CHAPTER ELEVEN (11)!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Clues and Traces<p>

Touya could feel tears welling up in his eyes, his face burning and his chest tightening. He sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve, pinching the bridge of his nose to prevent the wave of tears he was sure would flow if he didn't pull himself together. Fear simmered in his gut, an ever-constant fear that until now had only been a simple thought, a simple trust that he had in N. Why did I... Why DO I trust him? He wants to separate people and pokemon! Touya chided himself, everyone had their dreams and opinions, just because he didn't like N's very much did that mean he had to give up on him? Of course not, right?

He stayed sitting on the cracked and aged and weather-worn floor of the highest peak of the tower. His shoulders shook terribly and his gut was sore, above all his heart ached and there wasn't anything he could do. When Touya had watched N vanish into the dark clouds atop Zekrom's back a piece of his heart had somehow broken away and tried to follow, only it had gotten lost in the thick cloud cover. If it was one thing that Touya feared above anything else, it was either being lost and never found or being forgotten. Needless to say he didn't want to have the spotlight on him 24/7, he just wanted to be acknowledged and remembered even if he wasn't there. Being forgotten was worse than death to him.

Touya didn't move for a while, his reddish-hazel eyes staring blankly out into the darkness, face a bleary mask. Cheren and Brycen entered through the stairwell and ran to him asking question after question, when Cheren turned to Touya he didn't notice the other boy's expression at first.

"Why…? Was that N just now? How was he with the legendary Pokemon?" Cheren blinked in astonishment, "He couldn't _really_ be the hero… could he? Though I did hear him tell you to look for the other legendary Pokemon Touya…" again, Touya gave no answer.

Brycen seemed to realize Touya's initial emotion at the moment and looked at Cheren, "Calm down, lets head back first. They key for now is to clear up what's happened and decide what to do next." Although Cheren appeared to be disheartened by this he nodded, grabbing Touya's hand as they followed the gym leader back to Icirrus City. Touya barely even knew what was going on or where he was, he just knew he had to find N and stop him before he parted pokemon and humans forever. And in doing so, breaking Touya's heart.

* * *

><p>It was raining when they returned to Iccirus; a cold and freezing rain that soaked the snowbound forest and path about them. Touya could feel the frigidness seeping into the soles of his shoes but he didn't do anything. He, Cheren and Bianca were standing just on the outskirts of the town facing Brycen and Cedric Juniper who had been waiting their return with Bianca. Now the older man was looking rather troubled about this recent move made by Team Plasma.<p>

"I'm astonished… The legendary dragon Pokemon has truly been revived in our age…" he put his hand to his chin and muttered to himself thoughtfully.

Cheren nearly did the same, only fiddled with his glasses, "And that man, N…" Touya's heart contracted and his face burned a little pink. He looked away and hoped that no one would notice, and they didn't. "The boss of Team Plasma seems to be the one who revived the legendary Pokémon. Furthermore, he told Touya to search for another legendary Pokémon and then flew away…"

Touya winced, _How am I supposed to find something like that? I don't even know what I'm looking for…_ he clenched his fists together until his hands began to shake. _Why is everything so difficult now?_

"Huh? …There are _two_ legendary dragon Pokémon?" asked Bianca, fishing Touya back into the present moment.

"Ah yes!" came a voice from behind them. Touya, Bianca and Cheren all spun about to see the Champion Alder striding towards them with a kind smile that was always on his face. Touya felt slightly intimidated, as he always did around Alder, until he looked at his face. It reminded him of perhaps what a grandfather's face would look like, his presence was of the same, a kind and caring man though not altogether weak. His flaming orange and red hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, and the Champion was wearing what looked like some kind of thick shawl over his winter clothes.

Cedric smiled, "Isn't that right Alder? Long time no see! Are you doing well?" though it was a traditional greeting, Alder waved his hand dismissively.

"Cut the introductions please Cedric. Those dreadful pillars of lightning coming from the tower… That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world… If someone who can subdue it wants people to release their Pokémon…" Alder paused, Touya felt another ache in his gut and began to suddenly feel a little lightheaded, "Will he do it through fear…? Or admiration…? Either way, we can't let the world be changed… no matter _what! _I cannot imagine a world where we and Pokémon are separated…"

"I see," Cedric sighed, "And this Team Plasma boss who revived Zekrom, N… He spoke of searching for another, Reshiram?" he looked expectantly at Touya who only dully nodded. His head was beginning to spin, why did they have to mention N right now? It wasn't helping him keep his composure. His thoughts returned to a few hours before, sitting on top of Dragonspiral Tower, N…

Alder blinked, "…I believe the legends say Zekrom and it's crackling thunder, together with another Pokémon, Destroyed ancient Unova in an instant… So Team Plasma knew of this, and said the other was awaiting you?" he looked to Touya again, they couldn't let him be?

Bianca still seemed confused, "Huh… uh? Wouldn't reviving a Pokémon that dreadful be kinda… dangerous…?" she gave a fearful squeak and held her hand to her mouth.

"…Little miss, you're too soft. But I really don't even know if any other Pokémon can oppose it," admitted the Champion grimly, "At any rate, the legends look to be true. It would be best to do what N said… It's not searching for the dragon –well, its stone- that's the problem. Rather, it's the disaster that could occur if Team Plasma revived the _both_ of them!" Bianca's face grew even more terrified at the mention of this.

The Champion pondered for a second, "There's a place I know from my journeys across Unova… Let us head to the Ancient Castle! Touya, all of you, come!" encouraged Alder. Touya still felt lightheaded, his mind was just beginning to leave the spot by the pillar, it was just drawing away from the thought of N's cool lips over his. _Enough! Pay attention!_ His conscious scolded roughly.

"Really now?" asked Cedric with a grin, "Well, I'll leave all that to you and investigate the tower myself in case I can turn up anything useful,"

Brycen, who had been silently observing the conversation up until now, spoke up, "Then I will go with you," he said to Cedric and together they departed for the tower.

After watching them go Cheren said calmly, "…I think I sorta understand now. Being able to do something for Pokémon in times like this… for anyone… _That's_ strength. I'm _sure_ of it." As he continued on with his talk, Touya listened as carefully as he could, keeping his mind from straying too far away.

* * *

><p>"Wait Touya!" Cheren yelled over the howling winds of the desert. Touya glanced backwards to see his old friend coming towards him through the mayhem.<p>

"What is it Cheren?" he asked, trying to speak above the noise.

Cheren came to a stop in front of him, before the two of them lay a gaping, dark stairwell leading into the side of a large sand dune. "That's the entrance to the Ancient Castle. Even so, Touya… you're really amazing," this comment took Touya completely off guard. _What?_ Was the only thing going through his head at that second along with, _What is Cheren saying?_

"No…Nothing never mind. You're so strong Touya, you got here faster than me, and through this storm…" he trailed off and remained silent for a moment, "Alder has gone ahead, lets hurry!" he urged. Both young trainers, brunet and ravenet, entered the gloomy castle.

* * *

><p>By the time Touya had reached the bottom-most chamber he was completely covered from head to toe in sand. He gritted his teeth and winced at the crunching sound they made grinding the little grains together. The boy took off his pokecap and shook it, fluffing out his chocolate hair as well and dusting off his clothes. <em>How much sand can there be in once place?<em>

Touya glanced about and realized he was in a giant, obviously sand-filled, room made of sandstone. Alder was standing on the far side talking with a man Touya had actually only seen once. Ghetsis was even scarier now than the first time he had seen him, because now Touya was actually meeting him face-to-face. The young trainer shivered and bravely stepped forward, when Ghetsis turned to look at him he froze to the spot. That one, piercing red-orange eye bore into him like fire. Touya wanted desperately to hide and never see that face again, and Ghetsis gave the impression that he knew this already. He smiled menacingly at the brunet and returned his gaze to Alder.

"You… Over here… stand by me." Ordered the Champion, Touya heard a loud _thump!_ And Cheren joined them, both he and Touya went and stood next to Alder.

Ghetsis laughed, "What an orderly little bunch…" he said cruelly, Touya cringed. "The other dragon… You've gone through a fair amount of trouble looking to revive Reshiram." He snickered.

"But the Light Stone you're looking for isn't here." The man took a step forward, making the brunet jump, "Now… I must congratulate you, Touya!" the boy was startled when Ghetsis started to talk to him directly, "You have been chosen by our king. If you wish for this world where people live with Pokémon to go on…You must subdue the other dragon Pokémon spoken of in legend and fight our king." Touya's heart dropped dramatically, _Fight N? Against his dream…?_

Ghetsis noted the regret in the youth's eyes and a smile flashed across his yellowed teeth, "If you do not, the Team Plasma will steal Pokémon from all people and let them loose!"

This statement made Alder curious, "Let them loose? Is that what the Pokémon who co-exist with trainers really want? Is Team Plasma saying that stealing Pokémon from people is setting them free?"

The other man glared at Alder in annoyance, "Oh my, so this is the Champion Alder. You lost a long-time Pokémon partner of yours to illness some years back," the sudden hurt in Alder's eyes made Touya feel anger towards Ghetsis. Anger that began to slowly simmer in his chest, his fear still remained, but the mad feelings were there too. Alder lowered his gaze, pain clearly showing through his usually strong and kind demeanor.

"After, without fighting a single battle, you were ordered by the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League," Ghetsis went on, obviously enjoying the power he now held over the Champion, "You've made the Unova region unsteady… Such a Champion as you wishes to protect this world where people and Pokémon live together?" he scoffed. "And our king will show the people of Unova that Team Plasma is stronger than the Champion! And just like the hero who created Unova, we will subdue the legendary Pokémon and make all follow our orders! All trainers will relinquish their Pokémon to us! For that purpose, our king has already prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom."

"…I can't lose to you!" cried Alder clenching his fists in rage. "For all trainers who love their Pokémon…! And for all Pokémon who believe in their trainers…!" but Ghetsis was not listening.

"Our king has no interest in you," he said blatantly, looking at his hand. "He thinks of you as nothing more than another foe."

Alder growled, "Did you stay here just to say that? Then I've been made a fool of, too…"

"Oh, could you _really_ be…?" asked Ghetsis sarcastically. "Gentle now, calm down… We wouldn't want the Champion to get pointlessly hurt, now _would_ we?" he scoffed at Alder's rueful appearance. "We will surely send people into despair… And how I will love to see that moment… Well then, take care," he then swept past them and towards Touya, breezing by in a flurry of his long cloak.

Just as he was passing Touya, however, Ghetsis bumped into him and slipped something into Touya's hand. "Do not forget… we are always watching…" a shiver ran down the boy's spine when he heard a soft chuckle. With that done Ghetsis vanished up a long flight of steps.

When he had left silence fell over the hallway-like chamber, Touya examined the thing in his hand. It was a small, folded piece of aqua-blue paper, much like the colour of Samurott's skin. He didn't have time to open it though, for at that moment Cheren spoke up, "…Alder, what will you do now?" he asked expectantly, the Champion had kept his gaze on the ground for over six minutes now.

He sighed, "I've got no choice but to return to the Pokémon League and fight N like Ghetsis said… or more like _instructed_." He looked at Touya, "We should find out what to do about the Light Stone, right?" they all agreed solemnly.

"…Anyway Alder, shouldn't we go outside?"

"Uh, I suppose. It's sorta hard to breathe down here!" he laughed half-heartedly and he and Cheren led the way back out of the Ancient Castle. On the way out, Touya dropped behind them a little ways and unfurled the little blue note.

The paper was a small stationary with a little crest in the upper right corner that Touya couldn't recognize. It felt soft and smooth under his fingers and surprisingly cool to the touch. On it was written a short request in sprawling print:

_Meet me in Nimbasa, tomorrow evening by the East entrance._

* * *

><p><strong>COME<em> ON...<em> we _AAAAALL_ know who that's from right? _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?_ (I would hope so... I_ hope_ it's from who I think it is... xD would be just creepy if it were anyone else... *SMIRK*)**

**Anyways, yeah as I said... not really much with _this_ chapter... HOPE TO GET MORE NxTouya Fluffies(and perhaps _mooore?_) in the next one!**

**_TTFN! (I don't own that either...)_**


	12. Chapter 12: In the Twilight

**YOOOOOOOOOH! Next chapter guys! R&R if you please! Tell me how it is! xD (WHO ELSE HERE WANTS TO PUNCH GHETSIS IN THE FACE FOR BEING SUCH A CREEP?) *raises hand***

**RIGHTIE RIGHT_OOOO_! I do not own... GAWD... I'VE SAID THIS HOW MANY TIMES NOW?(lol)**

**ENJOY! xD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: In the Twilight<p>

A high noon sun was beating down coldly on the world below when Touya arrived in Nimbasa city the next day. Nimbasa was further south than where he had been the past few weeks so there wasn't any snow. The trees were skinny and bone like, but had little green buds just beginning to sprout, signaling that spring was close at hand.

He was sitting in the park near the waterfront, behind him loomed the white Ferris wheel and around him he could hear the chatter and laughter of other people. Touya had let Samurott out of his ball, along with the rest of his team. Samurott was lying on the grass behind Touya, Joltik sitting on the trainer's hat. Zebstrika and Simisear trotted about on the slope before them, Zebstrika careful not to go to close to the water. Touya had discarded his blue sweater onto the dry grass next to him so he was only wearing his black T-shirt and leaning against Samurott's cool flank.

Touya sighed, holding the ruffled note in his hand still. Staring up at the sky he watched as the wispy clouds lazily floated by on their way to different skies. He held the little note in front of his face again, blushing when he read the sprawling letters again.

_Meet me in Nimbasa, tomorrow evening by the East entrance._

It was not signed and nor was it specifically addressed to him, but Touya could tell who had sent it. Not just because it was Ghetsis who has slipped the piece of blue paper into his hand but just the initial way the words were written. He kept glancing at the sun's position in the sky, _what did N mean by evening? What time is that? _Touya shuffled his feet nervously, _why does he suddenly want to meet?_

Samurott had sensed his friend's distress ever since he had gotten that note. The water Pokémon nuzzled Touya comfortingly, he didn't understand the emotions he could feel emanating from the boy but he could tell that the green-haired one was the cause of it. Though Samurott was still a little miffed at that other trainer for what he had originally made Touya go through, he had accepted the fact that he and his trainer were on friendlier terms now. Other than his own innermost concerns for the welfare of his trainer, Samurott always tried to help make him feel better. So in this case he could sense waves of nervousness and uncertainty coming from him.

Purring kindly, Samurott pressed his cold nose to Touya's bare arm. The boy blinked and smiled, running his hand along Samurott's smooth nose and brushing the long white whiskers with a small grin. "Thanks bud… you know, I think you guys are the best friend's I've ever had," he hugged the water Pokémon about the neck, burying his face in the fluffy fur of his whiskers. Ever since Samurott had met Touya as an Oshawott all those months back, he had grown to trust Touya as more than just his trainer. The others felt the same, that Touya had somehow seen them for what they were and not just Pokémon. He saw their own personalities, likes and dislikes, their favourite games or favourite stories. Touya could always tell who was who, even if they were in a crowd of Zebstrika's he would be able to find Zebstrika no matter what.

That was why they trusted him, and that was why they could all tell that he was distressed about the man with the green hair. Joltik knew, and despite being the newest member of the team he had caught on pretty quick. Especially outside Icirrus City, when that other man with the yellow-green hair had spoken so darkly to Touya. Even now Joltik began sparking if he thought of the man. But this other one, the green-haired one, the one with the green eyes, he made Touya act funny. Joltik didn't see it at first, but he did soon enough, he and the others saw Touya get all flustered and nervous whenever the green-haired one was mentioned. So they all knew something, and they all knew that this little blue note was somehow connected with the green-haired man.

Touya turned his face to look up at Samurott, "Hey bud? What do you think it's like… you know… to love someone?" the water Pokémon snorted, humming deep in his chest as if to say _"Of course not, but do you?"_ Touya glanced away.

"I-it's just… nothing, I think I'm just overreacting," he muttered.

"Chee chee! Che!" squeaked Joltik, _"No no! You're not!"_.

Touya smiled, putting his hand out and letting the little yellow Pokémon to crawl onto it. "You too? You think I'm not?" Joltik nodded and Touya's smile widened. "Alright, thank you guys," he called Zebstrika and Simisear back, who had both wandered down a little ways from them. Returning everyone to their correct poke balls, Touya got up and stretched. Not wanting to wait any longer in case N was already there and waiting, Touya threw his jacket over his shoulders and hurriedly zipped it up while walking out of the park. He shoved the note into his pocket and joined the crowd of people leaving the amusement park.

_What if he isn't there? _Mused Touya frantically, _what if this is one big gimmick set up by Ghetsis? What if N is… what if he…_ Touya mentally shouted at himself to shut up and continued on his way to the amusement park entrance. Passing underneath the flashing, multicolored lights of the archway, Touya recalled his first visit to Nimbasa. Touya exhaled and stuffed his hands into his pockets casually, strolling out of the park as if he was perfectly content.

But as he drew closer and closer to the East entrance, Touya began to feel nervous again. _What's going to happen?_ Pondered the boy worriedly, _why am I getting so worked up about it?_ He shook his head to clear it, though it didn't do much in the way of doing so, and kept walking. One foot after another he passed over a bridge and onto the other side of Nimbasa. Ahead he could see the Pokémon Musical theatre and the stadium off on the left, to the right of that at the bottom of a flight of stairs Touya knew was the East entrance. He tried to furiously remain stoic and calm, however it wasn't working very well despite his efforts.

Descending the stairs he saw ahead the entrance, Touya passed into the building and looked about. No N. With his heart nearly skipping a beat Touya went to sit down on one of the small couches laid out for passing trainers and travelers. Sitting rather rigidly, hands on knees and face cast down, Touya waited.

He heard the door open and he glanced up, sure enough there was N. Green hair, black and white cap, white shirt and brown pants. The other trainer looked around the room until his green eyes fell on Touya, a grin played on N's features before he strode towards the boy. Touya got up stiffly and waved very robotically, "H-hey," he muttered.

"You got my note," beamed N, coming up and wrapping his arms around Touya's shoulders, "good!" Touya blushed pink, face pressed against the fabric of N's shirt.

After a moment, N released him. Touya fiddled uneasily with the hem of his sweater before he finally asked, "S-so why did you send me the note? D-do you, do you h-have something t-to t-tell me?" he stammered.

N blinked, "Yes as a matter-of-fact, I want to show you something! Come with me," his hand gently caught Touya's and he tugged the boy off through the opposite side of the gateway. Touya protested for a second, then gave up and just followed shyly.

They walked along the road until they came to an opening in the fence, N helped Touya over a particularly large rock and they landed in what appeared to be a pathway. Dark green grass and foliage grew everywhere; huge trees rose from the earth and reached towards the sky. Some were pine or coniferous so the forest was rather dark, and small cold-weather flowers dotted the grassy areas. It was surprisingly warm in the forest, despite it being early spring outside.

N continued to lead Touya along the secluded path, loose stones rattled underneath their feet every few meters and a soft wind blew through the trees. Touya felt strangely at peace, as if he and N were totally alone, as if they were the only one's in the world. Touya's face blushed again and he tightened his grip on N's hand. The green-haired trainer chuckled but they went onward through the forest until N took a sudden right turn down an even more concealed route. _Where are we going?_ Wondered Touya.

At last they arrived in a very sheltered little glade, sloping down from their feet the grass was pale green and long and it felt soft underneath Touya's heels. Overhead he could spot a tiny patch of pink and orange sky as the sun set below the trees. A long golden-orange light was cast over the clearing, making it appear surreal and dreamlike. Tiny little flowers poked their heads from the long grass here and there, and when the wind blew they danced along with the grass. Touya looked about in wonder, it was the most peaceful, the most beautiful, the most calming place he had ever been too. N sighed contentedly, "I used to come here with my Pokémon friends whenever I was alone, it was always nice to lie in the grass and watch the sky…"

"It's… beautiful…" breathed Touya, still looking around.

"Touya, I wanted you to see this place because… well… because you mean so much to me," N said softly, Touya glanced at him questioningly. Suddenly N wrapped his arm around Touya's waist and pulled him closer, other hand holding the back of the boy's head carefully. Touya squeaked in surprise but it was cut off when N kissed him. Freezing, Touya blinked and allowed N to kiss him, the cool sensation of his lips made Touya's heart flip. The boy brought his hands up and held onto the back of N's shirt, returning the embrace; he closed his eyes and gave a relieved sigh. N retreated for a breath, he was breathing heavily and Touya could feel the pounding of his own heart against his chest.

"N…"

All of a sudden N and Touya had fallen onto the grass, laughing as they both tumbled down the gradual slope. They stopped somewhere near the bottom, Touya had managed to stay upright, head facing the top of the hill. N laughed breathlessly, crawling through the tall grass and lying next to Touya with his arms over him. Green eyes staring into reddish-hazel, N moved so he was over Touya, loose green hair falling from his ponytail over his shoulder. Touya blinked uncertainly, N leaned down and lightly kissed him again, lips grazing faintly over Touya's. The boy shivered, N's hand had reached underneath his sweater and was traveling slowly and cautiously up his side.

N nibbled delicately at Touya's bottom lip, "I love you…" he whispered.

Those three words, Touya burned a deep crimson red and answered, "I… I…" he hugged N around the waist shyly, "I…love you…too…" N froze, staring in shock at him. Touya immediately thought he had said something wrong, until N removed his hand and brushed it through Touya's chestnut hair. He kissed him on the cheek with a warm grin. By now the sun had set and a calm violet twilight was casting over the glade, washing everything in a cooler shade of blue and purple

"I wish we didn't have to do this…" muttered Touya, looking away grimly.

N tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Touya cringed, "I don't want to fight… I don't want to have to hurt anyone…" N saw tears begin to well up in the boy's eyes. "N… I don't want to be the one to fight you! Please! Get someone else! I won't be the one to hurt you!" he grabbed desperately onto the collar of N's shirt, sobbing.

Blinking, N sighed again, "Touya… there is a reason you were chosen, and believe me… I don't want you to get hurt. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt…" he lowered his head so he was level with Touya and met his tear-filled eyes, "But I promise, that you and I will have to battle. This is just something we have to overcome… okay? There's nothing you or I can do to change that, and there's nothing that can make me not love you…" he smiled reassuringly, "So don't worry about it, everything will work out I promise," kissing Touya again he nuzzled his face into the boy's brown hair.

Touya was still troubled, nevertheless he forgot about it for the time being. He rolled onto his side and nestled against N's chest, listening to the steady and deep rythmn of his heartbeat. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, a strange and abrupt thought came to him. Something Ghetsis told him back at the Ancient Castle, a short phrase that sent shivers running up and down his spine, causing him to bury his face closer into the fabric of N's shirt. N chuckled and put his arms about Touya, though it scarcely made the boy forget those chilling words.

"_Do not forget… We are always watching…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Woah sh****t Fawk... <strong>

**OH GHETSIS YOU SUNUVAH-RIPE TOMATO FISH... (oh yeah I _JUST_ said that...)**

**Right, so _YESH_... a little bit more... nyurrhurr_hurr_ in this chapter _ehhhhhh?_ LOL Hope you guys like it so far! PLEAAAAAAAAASE _READ AND REVIEW!_ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Tis that little button at the bottom! (sorry readers who want this to be a yaoi... I'll make it intimate... but _NOOOOOO_ detail since I can't write that for _JumboJuJubes..._)**

**SO... RIGHT..._ YEEEEEEAAAH_**

**_REVIEEEEEEW! _LOL! See you in chapter thirteen! (WOAH... _13 already?_ Time sure flies... xD)**


	13. Chapter 13: Light in Hand

**Yes Yes! Short little filler chapter here! BUT S'ALL GOOD RIGHT?**

**R&R PLEEEEEASE! I want to know how I'm doing! Please tell me if I should change anything or give me suggestions! ME LURVES! xD**

**Anyways...**

**DISCLAIMER:::::::: EXACTLY... I DON'T FRICKIN' OWN THIS... just borrowing... *SMIRK***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Light in Hand<p>

_RING! _

Touya rolled over with a groan, ignoring the loud beeping penetrating his sleep.

_RIIIING!_

_Leave me alone… let me sleep…_ he mentally shouted and stuffed his head underneath the pillow in an attempt to drown out the sound.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Giving up Touya's messy brown hair and sleepy face appeared from the covers of his blankets. Reaching over to the bedside table he blindly clicked the 'Answer Call' button on his XTranciever and held it up in front of him. Instantly the screen was filled with both him and a woman with light brown hair and giant red earrings.

"Touya? Touya? Oh! You picked up!" Professor Juniper smiled, seemingly out of breath. "Oh, were you sleeping? Sorry to wake you Touya, but come to the museum in Nacrene City _immediately!_ Right away got it?" with that she ended the call on her end. Touya blinked sleepily and pressed the 'off' button and placed the XTranciever back onto his table.

_I wonder what's so important…_ he pondered hazily, rolling out of the blankets and stretching. Samurott was looking at him calmly, reddish eyes always calm. Touya roused Zebsrtika, Joltik and Simisear and returned them all to their balls. Getting dressed as quickly as he could, Touya made a quick note to buy some Pokémon treats for the others while he was near Castelia (after what Professor Juniper wanted him to see of course). After a quick breakfast Touya left immediately for Nacrene City, being in Nimbasa for three days he was glad to be back on the road once more. Even if he was technically retracing his steps.

It took Touya almost until noon to arrive in Nacrene City, tired and thirsty from all his power walking. The young trainer stopped at a small warehouse shop and bought a fresh water, chugging it in a few seconds. When he had carefully disposed of the empty bottle, Touya headed for the museum.

When he got to the museum, Professor Juniper, Cedric, Alder and Bianca were all waiting outside. When Bianca saw him coming she waved happily, bouncing on her heels. Touya waved shyly back and came to a stop in front of the group, as soon as he had arrived Professor Juniper piped up, "Alder told me what's going on. Touya, you got caught up in something serious it seems…" she trailed off, the boy thought he could catch a glimpse of sorrow in her normally bright eyes.

Suddenly Lenora, the Nacrene City gym leader, and owner of the museum, appeared from the entrance and came up to them. Her usually unkempt raven-black hair was pulled back with her white and red striped headband. Dark skin contrasted pleasantly against her white archaeological suit. Touya said a quick hello to the Leader, Lenora nodded and held out something in her hand, "Is this it?" she asked simply.

In her outstretched hand lay a stone, a simple white stone with strange runes and markings running along it. The surface of the stone was round and a soft pearly-white colour, it was about the size of Touya's fist and looked very smooth.

Bianca gazed in awe, "Whoa. Isn't that the… stone… found in the Desert Resort?"

"Yes, that's right, but is this _really _a dragon-type Pokémon?" asked the leader, baffled.

Cedric nodded, "Surely… when I investigated Dragonspiral Tower, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!"

"I also looked into that," trilled the Professor.

Lenora glanced at them both with a smile, "Impressive as always,"

"But, you know, we're lucky…" said Bianca, still staring in bewilderment at the stone in Lenora's hand. "Cause what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone last time?"

"That's a good point," said the leader, "its clear to me that they were trying to steal the Dragon-Skull so they could revive the legendary dragon-type Pokémon." Lenora stepped towards Touya, who until now had only just been listening. "If you would, Touya… take this…" holding out her hand and offering the stone to him. Touya gritted his teeth and reached to take it.

"Wait Touya!" Alder yelped suddenly, scaring the boy so that he jumped. "If you take this Light Stone, that means you'll be the one to battle N should anything happen to me," the instant N's name was mentioned Touya's heart froze over, a cold chill running over his skin and freezing him despite his little blush. "Are you really okay with that?"

Obviously Alder had been one of the few to realize there was something between Touya and N. Though it was sometimes hard to see to outside people, Alder had guessed right. Touya glanced away, _I don't want to fight N… I don't want to be the one who hurts him… I don't…_

"_You will never see him again!"_ the line from his old dream was suddenly reawakened in his mind. His heart nearly broke at that thought, the thought of not seeing N. The dreaded horror of never being able to be held by him or kissed by him or just to see him ever again was like being forgotten. _Forgotten…_ Touya winced. _But if I don't stop Team Plasma… then everyone will be parted from their Pokémon..._

_Am I supposed to sacrifice my own happiness for the sake of others?_

Already Touya knew the answer, it was as clean and clear as water. Stepping forward he put his hand over the Light Stone, eyes becoming a fire of determination, "Yes, I am" he vowed, sounding a lot braver than he felt.

Alder smiled, "I understand. You are determined to take on this duty," he breathed deeply, Touya was shaking ever so slightly. "Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong."

With that said Lenora looked from Champion to trainer, "I see. So if things don't go as planned you'll use this Light Stone. You'll protect the future of people and Pokémon. Touya, we're counting on you. Please take care of yourself,"

Touya braced himself and took the Light Stone, nothing spectacular happened at all, he breathed a sigh of relief. _Even if I must forfeit my own selfish desires… I _will_ stop Team Plasma._ He pocketed the Light Stone carefully and turned his gaze back to the others.

"…So… how do we wake the dragon-type Pokémon from the stone, then?"

Silence ensued with a few mutters of "Huh?" "Ummn…" and "…" signaling that no one knew how. They had the key to stopping Team Plasma, and they didn't even know how to use it.

Suddenly Lenora jumped, "THAT'S IT!" she cried, startling everyone, "We've got _them_ don't we?"

Alder laughed knowingly, "Ah-hah, we've got those two." He rotated his head to look at Touya once more, "Touya! Opelucid City, the Gym Leader of that city uses dragon-type Pokémon. He could know something! I'll fly on ahead and wait for you there!" and he departed in a flurry of feathers and wind.

After a short talk with the Professor and the others Touya made to leave when Cedric caught him. "Hey Touya. Don't forget that you always have Pokémon right by your side."

_But what if I fail?_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaawes! Poor little Touya! WE WILL HAVE LONGER CHAPTERS FOR NEXT ONE!<br>PLEEEEEEEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOUZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

**THAT PHONE THINGER... Whatever it is... I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL TOUYA! I've gotten people calling me on a Saturday when I like to sleep in until 12:00... I KNOW YOUR PAIN...!**

**xD**


	14. Chapter 14: Metal Grating

**Well Well WWWWEEEELL... Next Chapter! xD**

**OH mah GAWD... LOL CHAPTER FOURTEEN ALREADY? We JUST _MIGHT_ be near the end? NUUU... D8 PLEASE R&R everyone! Send me suggestions because me LURVES them! And just comment! Let me know what you like, etc! xD**

**LOVE YOU ALL! AND here's the next chapter of dah STOREEEE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14:<p>

A sudden torrent of rain struck Touya clean in the face, blowing him backward. He had to keep one hand on his hat and one clenched on his coat and bag strap to keep it all from flying away. The cold air snatched his breath from his chest, driving him to inhale deeply in surprise. Touya had been trudging through the Moor of Icirrus for nearly two hours now, slipping on hidden and melting ice sheets or stumbling through knee-deep water. By now he was shivering uncontrollably, teeth chattering like mad and his face, hands and legs were numb with cold.

_How can people live here all year round? It's so cold!_ Touya blinked, it wasn't raining hard, and it actually wasn't even a storm. Shaking himself Touya hunched his shoulders and made for where he believed the crossing to Opelucid City would be, a long metal bridge called Tubeline Bridge that he had only heard about from trainers along the road.

Minutes seemed like hours in this dreary moor, every step sapped at his energy and every footfall made his skin freeze over again and again. Pleading to anyone, anything that there was a gateway nearby where he could rest and regain some of his strength and perhaps dry his wet clothing.

Ever since Dragonspiral Tower, Touya had been a silent muddle of confused emotions and thoughts. Whenever his mind would stray away and revolve back on that day at the tower he would rapidly shake his head to clear it away. The N he had seen that day terrified him, it was a different N than the one he cared about. This new N terrified him, angered him, but above all caused so much confusion to Touya that he had to try and forget. But no matter how hard he tried, the words N had spoken to him, even if they had only been brief, had nearly broken his heart. Touya was afraid, _What would happen if Team Plasma had their way? I don't want everyone to be separated from their Pokémon... but... I don't want to make N sad..._ though what Touya wasn't realizing was that he never gave any thought as to what would happen to himself. Sure if his own Pokémon were taken from him he would do anything to get them back, but that wasn't the issue. He didn't think about himself often enough.

But he had the Light Stone now, he had chosen his path and he couldn't run away from it now. He had made a promise when he had accepted the stone, Reshiram's sleeping essence, he could not deny that.

Through the ever present wind blowing his hair into his eyes, Touya caught a glimpse of a tall blue building with brightly lit windows and glass doors. _At last! The gateway!_ He used the last of his energy to stagger in the direction of the gateway to Tubeline Bridge, the thought of warmth and dry clothes urging him onward.

He almost threw himself into the warmly lit hallway, startling the clerk at the desk by the door. Catching his breath Touya looked up with a sheepish smile and waved, the clerk waved back with a little smile on her face. Touya found a chair and sat down, he didn't care that he was wet and getting water everywhere, he just cared that he wasn't out in the cold anymore. Sighing he sank lower into the chair, enjoying the funny tingling sensation of his limbs 'defrosting'. The clerk woman came over after a while and offered him a thick blanket, he took it with a quiet 'thank you' and she nodded, heels clicking on the floor as she returned to her desk.

Touya slept lightly for about an hour or so, only waking up when someone, a passing trainer, knocked over a magazine stand and it all crashed to the floor. Touya blinked awake and stared at the chaos on the floor for a second before he got to his feet to help the other trainer clean up the mess. After much apologizing and head-bowing Touya patted him on the shoulder and said goodbye to both the clerk and the trainer, exiting through the doors opposite the ones he had entered through. His clothes were still damp and hadn't really dried much, but he could just change and dry them when he arrived in Opelucid.

When he stepped through the doors Touya's foot clanged against a metal framework and he jumped in surprise. Tubeline Bridge was a giant network of crisscrossing metal grating; below his feet he could see cars and trucks speeding by on a road below the bridge. _Talk about a test... anyone wanting to get to Opelucid must be good with heights. _He mused, the bridge's design unnerved him a little but it wasn't enough to sway him to turn back. Casting out over the metal grating Touya began to make his way to the far side of the bridge, with traffic roaring below him and the ocean just beyond that, it convinced him to stick to the middle.

It took Touya a total of ten minutes to reach the corresponding end of the bridge, and by the time he was there his feet had gotten sore again. He was just about to take a break at the side of the bridge when a loud whistling screeched in his ears. Letting out a cry of surprise he clapped his hands on either side of his ears and doubled over with pain. Suddenly he looked up with a wince and the three Shadow Triad appeared and surrounded him, the whistling had stopped by now. Touya straightened himself up and stared in shock at them, "Uh…" he mumbled nervously.

"…Come…" one of them hissed, Touya didn't see which triad had said it before they spirited him to a shadowy section of the bridge. His heart began to pound and he could hear the blood roaring in his ears, fear gripping at his heart. The Shadow Triad stopped and held Touya in an iron grip, staring into the shadows his fear became a reality. Stepping from the shadows was Ghetsis, long yellow-green hair trailing messily over his strange cloak. Red eye boring into Touya with such malevolence it made the young trainer shake.

"…Ghetsis. We brought the one you wanted." Confirmed one of the triad, the vanished and reappeared behind Ghetsis and left Touya, terror-stricken and standing alone on the bridge.

Ghetsis stepped forward with a sly grin, "Excellent. It seems you have obtained the Light Stone, I congratulate you on a job well done." He clapped his hands rather deridingly. _How did he—?_ Then the memory came to him again, _"We are always watching…"_

Then the man began pacing, red eyes keeping their lock on Touya. Now that Ghetsis had moved the young trainer could see the mask and the completely red eye that was without even an ounce of light or a pupil. It plain spooked Touya out, the emotionless madness within that eye struck fear right through Touya's chest and paralyzed him so he could barely even move his hands let alone his feet. "It is my Lord N's thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true hero," Ghetis turned and paced the other way, "This is not necessary however, from his _infancy_ I provided him with the education required to become the hero of legend. Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon," the man glanced up and smiled, the smile sent shivers down Touya's spine.

"…Such purity of purpose is his…" Ghetsis's eyes locked onto Touya's again, "And I can't have you interfering with that purpose," he growled.

Everything happened so fast that Touya couldn't remember it even when he thought of it hours later. Ghetsis has suddenly swung him around against the side of the bridge, hands on either side of Touya's head and his face looming over him like a shroud. Touya exclaimed in surprise and froze at the closeness of the other man, Ghetsis snickered and brought his face closer to Touya's.

Heart beating a mile a minute, Touya finally regained movement and began struggling and trying to push the man away. Ghetsis laughed and restrained Touya's arms and leaned against the trainer. Touya shook terribly, face burning red he was thrown into a panic, he could feel Ghetsis' breath on his cheek. This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening! Touya screamed and freed his hands, shoving Ghetsis away and retreating to the farther side of the bridge.

Standing in the middle of the bridge panting, heart racing and shoulders shaking, Touya had no words. Only the horrified and frightened expression remained on his face while he held a fist to his chest in a vain attempt to calm his heart. Ghetsis turned to face him with a cackle, "Heh, not so weak are you?" Touya just stayed where he was, not breathing a word for fear his voice would be at a higher octave than usual.

Straightening himself up Ghetsis brushed a strand of his yellowish hair from his face, "The liberation of Pokémon of which I…" he corrected himself, "Of which _Team Plasma_ speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people. That's the _truth!_ All trainers will become helpless to resist us!" the man laughed horribly, Touya cringed, "We _alone_ will be able to use Pokémon! The preparations are complete! When my _perfect_ plan is set into motion first a few gullible Pokémon trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon!"

Touya's heart brimmed with fear, but anger soon began to join it; anger that this man would be the one to separate everyone from their friends, their beloved Pokémon. The tactician began to appear in Touya's eyes, and if Ghetsis had known the boy at all he would have seen it. "Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand… In no time even the _Gym Leaders_ and the _Champion_ will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing!" the man went on, mocking everything he could think of, "Even people like the sad little Bianca whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia will be unable to face public opinion and release their Pokémon! _That's_ the kind of world we'll make!" Touya clenched his fists, anger nearly replacing his earlier terror.

Then Ghetsis was in front of Touya, taking his chin in his hand he tilted Touya's face up to look at him. Again Touya was to surprised to move and was paralyzed to the spot. The man lifted his lips in a horrible smile, "You may have the Stone, but there's no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the hero," he jested, "So if you're not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage— because you're going to need it!" snarled Ghetsis, stepping away from Touya and retreating to where the Shadow Triad had reappeared.

Before they left however, Ghetsis looked over his shoulder with an evil glare, "And stay away from N… or you'll regret you ever meddled in Team Plasma's affairs, boy," and with that they were gone, leaving Touya standing completely stunned in the middle of the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>...what have I DONE?<strong>

**I... I... I... I even scared myself... D8 HOW IS THAT FRICKIN' POSSIBLE? I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE NOSE-FISH...**

**Yes I like fish statements... xD**

**So.. HOW MANY OF YOU REALLY WANNA BEAT UP GHETSIS (10000000000x Over/MORE) RIGHT NOW? I know a certain little werewolf (from Werewolves and Dragons) who would be HAPPY to... GRRR...**

**ANYWAYS... Well... hopefully this chapter will keep you all in _SUSPENSE_... DUN DUN _DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN_...NAH!**

**See you all in chapter 15! DON'T FORGET TO READ&REVIEW! xD (and keep all celery traces hidden from my sight, LAWLZ)**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares r Just Bad Dreams

**NYURR HURRR... Fast updates are fast? 8D**

**Just felt like moving things along a little! xD Didn't want to leave poor, sweet little Touya standing in the middle of Tubeline Bridge, utterly harrassed now did I?**

**LAWLZ... I'm so mean...**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: ...YOU SHOULD KNOW THE ANSWER...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Nightmares are Just Bad Dreams<p>

_What…?_

_What just happened?_

…_How come I'm dizzy? _

_What just happened?_

Touya staggered through the route towards Opelucid City, though he wasn't really watching where he was going. His feet dragged on the ground wearily and he was only slightly aware of the soreness in his legs and feet. He felt lightheaded and his vision swam before him while he walked. Touya stumbled through the gateway passage and into Opelucid City, head down and eyes beginning to look glazed.

_What was that?_

_I'm so confused…_

_Stay away…?_

_Why? _

"Touya! Touya!" the boy looked up drowsily to see Alder standing nearby waving his hands. His bright ginger hair and colourful clothing stood out easily in a crowd of normal civilians. The Champion speed-walked to Touya, "Hello Touya. This way," he said, motioning for the boy to follow.

He ambled along after the man in a daze, barely noticing any of his surroundings. Touya's vision was becoming hazy, he started to loose his balance when Alder caught his arm. "Are you okay kid? You look like your about to faint," giving Touya a stern look, the boy just shook his head and readjusted himself. _I have to learn how to take care of myself… everyone is always doing things for me, I need to do things for them._ Touya resolved quietly in his head, straining himself to the very limits of his mental and physical limits.

Alder consented to this without a word and lead them to a small crowd gathered around the central plaza. Touya dimly noted the Team Plasma flags unfurled and flapping in the calm breeze and he felt a twinge of fear run through his exhausted body. Through the crowd he caught a glimpse of Ghetsis, that fear was replaced with terror and a rage at the man who sought to part humans from Pokémon.

"Ghetsis… what a liar…" grumbled Alder, folding his arms across his chest, "desperately trying to con everyone with his speech," Alder shook his head in disgust, Touya just grimaced, his head was starting to hurt.

"…That's correct! Our Lord N has combined his power with the legendary dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world!" exclaimed Ghetsis, "We herald the return of the hero of Unova, founder of this region," some of the people all muttered quietly amongst themselves, Touya remembered a similar speech and result in Accumula Town all those months back.

_When I first met N…_ he thought, mind in the midst of a fog of pain, fear, anger and fatigue. Touya began to sway, slowly at first and from only one foot to the other.

Ghetsis began to walk back and forth as he always did, "Pokémon are different from people, they are living beings who contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn" he returned to the center of his speaking platform and said with a wide, obviously fake, smile. "They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!" more unsettled talking in the crowd, Touya's swaying became more and more exaggerated.

"We Team Plasma, invite you to join us! We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free!" he held out his hands for emphasis, red eyes glowing, "Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now… Please, release your Pokémon." Giving a short bow, sweeping his puffy cloak out behind him. "And so I end my plea to you today. Thank you all for your attention." And they packed up and left just like they had in Accumula Town.

Several people stayed behind, "Is it true? Have we been making Pokémon suffer?"

"Hmmn… maybe we _should_ release our Pokémon?" asked a girl.

A small child piped up, "No! No way! Then we would be lonely and sad!" he cried, Touya listened as his mother reassured him. Then the crowd dispersed and left him standing alone with Alder and two other people. One was a tall, muscular man with white hair and a rather frightening beard. The second was a little girl, perhaps only ten or younger with dark violet hair held up in little buns at the top.

The little girl looked to the man, "What was that about? That speech was off-the-charts strange!" she commented.

The man nodded in agreement, "The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If a Pokémon really didn't want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave…" explained the man, his voice deep and gravelly like a bear. "Capturing a Pokémon in a poke ball doesn't mean you've captured its heart."

Touya finally couldn't bear his exhaustion any longer, or at least his body couldn't bear it any more. The last thing he remembered was Alder beckoning him to follow again, and then he knew the bite of the pavement and collapsed where he stood. Eyes closing he saw nothing but blackness, an endless blackness stretching forward until he couldn't stress his inner sight any further.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wait… wait for me! Don't go!"<em>

_He was standing on the edge of a smashed wall, looking down at the clouds below and experiencing the alarm that came with sudden heights. The sunlight was blinding him so much that he could barely see if he lifted his head, even tipping his hat lower wouldn't work._

"_Don't go! Please!" He cried, tears falling down his cheeks and soaking the front of his torn sweater. He reached forward but was pushed back by something strong, he couldn't fight it and his body went limp and he fell to the cracked floor sobbing. "Please… d-don't leave me… n-not l-like this…"_

_No response came, he only heard the sound of flapping wings and saw a dark shadow pass over his vision. He looked up, reddish-hazel eyes watery and rimmed with red from crying. He could the muddled voice of someone speaking to him, but he couldn't make out the words. _

"_No, wait! What?" his question went unanswered as the shadow moved over him and took his hand. The light was so bright! He couldn't see who it was! The shadow clasped his hand and said something else that was again muffled. Then the shadow released his hand and began to leave, and he whimpered in desperation. "N-no! P-please! I don't l-like being al-all alone, I d-don't want to be forgotten!" but the figure didn't respond, nor did they turn around._

_Clenching his fists he stared into the blinding light, the figure climbed onto a giant shadow and said something else that was barely even a whisper. Crying and sobbing he pleaded and begged for them not to leave him there alone, not to forget him. However the figure took to the air and sailed out of sight with a mighty gust of wind. His wailing grew louder and tears flooded his face, his cheeks were red and blotchy, his shirt was soaked with saltwater. _

_Why had he left? _

_Why was he all alone?_

_Why did it hurt more than any physical wound?_

"_Why did you abandon me?" _

_Letting out a wild howl of his hurt, he screamed and screamed until he felt his lungs would burst. Taking another breath he began again, hollering his pain to the world._

* * *

><p>"Touya! Touya stop! Calm down!" a worldly voice echoed in on the dream and Touya bolted awake and sat up in bed, heart racing and head spinning he quickly lay back down.<p>

Looking about now he realized he was lying in a bed at a Pokémon center, there was a bandage wrapped around his wrist and lower arm and he was staring into the face of Alder. Confusion first took over, and then came the endless stream of questions. How did he get here? What happened? Why did he have that dream? What was it about? Why couldn't he stop thinking so much?

Alder leaned back in his chair, "Jeeze, what a way to scare me kid. I thought you were about to freak out on me and lose your mind," Alder rubbed his temples carefully.

"Wh-wha-what happened?" asked Touya, inspecting the bandages on his arm.

The Champion laughed, a sudden sound that startled Touya, "You blacked out kid, must've been pretty tired. Anyway, when you fell you scraped your arm real bad so the nurses had to patch you up," he smiled kindly, Touya instantly felt a little better.  
>"But as soon as you feel ready and well, come to this address, talk to Drayden," he said as he rose from his chair.<p>

"Th-thank you, sir…" mumbled Touya.

"Hey, 'sir' is for old people. I'm not _that_ old!" he continued to grin; Touya began to smile as well. "Now rest, then go to the address later. I'll be seeing you then!" Alder then left with a quick swish of his poncho and red hair. Touya nestled down into the covers again, still trembling from that dream. _Could it possibly mean anything?_

Before Touya could think it through any further he was falling asleep again.

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, nothing stirred in that ever expanding blackness before him. He took a step forward but instead found that he was not able to move, he could barely even lift his foot, let alone take a step. <em>

_Suddenly there came a light, he was lying down in the meadow with N, curled up in the other trainer's warm arms. He sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, breathing in the smell of his shirt, blissfully sweet. The grass blew in the wind and a few pidoves fluttered down into the meadow on the other side and gazed at the two curiously. He smiled, compared to everything else, this was sheer happiness, the raw feeling of being content. A hand slowly ran through his hair, pulling back his hat. He breathed calmly, listening to the sounds of the forest glade, never having been so blissful in his life. _

_For some reason the pidoves took off in a wild flurry of wings, he didn't question it at first for it was a simple action that wasn't normally taken into account. Though the air of the meadow had changed, something was different, sinister even. Cuddling closer to N he looked about fearfully, dreading something awful._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

_A short chuckle escaped the other trainer's throat, "Do not worry my love, they were only pidoves. Put it out of your mind," He relaxed, then tensed. N didn't call him that… and he would _never_ speak of a pokemon like that…_

_Looking up, horror gripped him when he stared into the red eyes of Ghetsis. The man grinned maliciously, red eyes aflame with thirst, "I told you not to worry… how disobedient," his grip tightened about his shoulders when he tried to retreat. "Now now, no need for that… I'll forgive you…" the man had a firm hold on him and he couldn't escape, though a scream escaped his lips, no sound issued. Ghetsis rolled over so he was on top of him, he leaned down so his face was only inches from his. He began muttering in his ear, he shrieked again and struggled to get free, panic rising in his chest. He writhed and twisted, trying desperately to get away, but Ghetsis had an iron vice-grip on both his wrists with one hand. _

_Scream after scream left his mouth and still he could not get away despite his frantic thrashing. Ghetsis growled, his free hand trailing lower and lower on his waist. Kicking and screaming did nothing, the man's mouth drew closer and closer, hot breath making him cringe in revulsion._

"_Help me!" He cried, "Help me! Save me!"_

_HELP ME!_

* * *

><p>Waking in a cold sweat, Touya threw off his blankets, disturbing Samurott from his dozing and leapt into a corner. Terror shone in his reddish-brown eyes, the fear from both his dreams and the absolute nauseousness of the more recent one. He clutched at his throat; it was dry and made it hard to swallow properly. Samurott crawled over to him and lay down beside him, uttering soothing sounds to his distressed trainer. When he at last composed himself, Touya stroked Samurott's head affectionately, uttering an apology.<p>

_What have I gotten myself into? _He thought as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

><p><strong>0_0... I must be on some kind of creeper role today... <strong>

**Well, after that OTHER experience... I think Touya would have SOME nightmares eh?**

**ANYWAYS: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! xD Tell me how it is! 8D**

**(and someone kick Ghetsis for me D8)**


	16. Chapter 16: Lessons in History

**AAAAALLO Allo allo! xD**

**Well, next chapter huh? Tis nothing tooo interesting, some awesome stories about Zekrom and Reshiram (Zekky and Resshy xD)**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far and thank you a MILLION times over to my readers who favourite and review! I'm writing this story for you guys!**

**AGAIN... I do not own! D8 And PLEEEEASE:**

**R&R, READ AND REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**

**GET ON WITH IT! *crowd screams* (lawls... Monty Python ref.)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Lessons in History<p>

Touya leapt aside with a cry of surprise, just barely avoiding a speeding cyclist and his Liepard. The two shouted a passing 'good morning!' to him and went on their way without a backward glance. He sighed heavily and held up the piece of paper again to see his destination. Galvantula, who had just recently evolved in a rotation battle earlier that morning, was scuttling along beside him uttering a crackling hiss every now and then. Touya patted the electric spider's head kindly to reassure him that he was all right.

Following his directions left by Alder the day before, Touya looked about at the houses. They were tall and all made of a glass-like material; lights intersected the sidewalk in long, linear blue lines that were alight during the evenings. The young trainer, with Galvantula in tow, turned right when he left from the Pokémon center and through the maze of glassy buildings to a house lined in front with bluish green bushes. He approached the door and rang the bell timidly, there was a loud scuffling from behind the door and it opened. Touya nearly leapt out of his skin when a loud roar bellowed from the entryway and made him fall back onto the pavement.

Galvantula hissed defensively, stepping in front of Touya in an act of protection when a red and blue Pokémon hobbled from the doorway. Its skin was rough and lumpy, a long tail and spikes protruded from it's body, two wings sprouted from it's back. It had long arms and wicked ivory claws and teeth, the very sight of the Pokémon terrified him.

The electric tarantula growled, sparking and shaking in anger. From the door came Iris, laughing and patting the monster on the head. "Sorry! Druddy likes answering the door!" she sang with another loud giggle. Touya put a hand to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief, patting Galvantula on the head and muttering soothing words to it. "Come on in! Come on in!" trilled Iris shrilly, bouncing up and down and running into the house with the Druddigon stomping behind.

"Drayen! Drayden! He's here! He's awake now!" Iris bounded into the room and came to a screeching halt next to the man. He was sitting in a chair calmly reading a book, looking up with a smile he tousled Iris's hair and smiled.

"Breathe Iris! I'm sure Druddigon scared him half way to Accumula town with his roar," he turned in his chair and shot Touya a warm smile, "Hello, I'm sorry about Druddigon, he enjoys guarding the front door," the Gym Leader abandoned his book on the table next to his chair and rose. He walked casually over to Touya and held out his hand, "So this is the famous Touya, Alder told me a lot about you when you blacked out," Touya apprehensively took the hand and shook it. Drayden's grip nearly broke his knuckles while he shook enthusiastically.

"So, you want to know about the two legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom?" asked the man.

Touya dipped his head, "Y-yes…" he stammered.

With another nod Drayden obliged, "Very well, I will explain. What you are holding is the Light Stone. Reshiram, who will likely awaken from the Light Stone, and Zekrom, who is already awakened, were once the same Pokémon," he paused, allowing Touya to fully ascertain the information.

"That single Dragon Pokémon, along with twin heroes, brought a new region into being," continued Iris, "And People and Pokémon had happy lives!"

"One day however… The twin heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right…" Drayden ruffled Iris's hair and looked back at Touya, "The single Dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split it's body in two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother," Touya bit his lip and curled his fingers into Galvantula's fur; _they began to fight over such a petty idea? But then again… N and I are doing just that… I wonder who is who?_ Touya bit his lip in concentration.

Iris went on, "In its pursuit of ideals, the black Dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world… Its name was Zekrom. And the other, the white Dragon-type Pokémon, sought truth, and to usher in a new world— a world of good… its name was Reshiram,"

_Reshiram and Zekrom, the two legendary dragons…_ Touya felt a twinge of fear and excitement in his gut as the story progressed. Drayden pressed onwards, "Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner. All they did was exhaust themselves," taking a breath, Drayden put a hand to his head and sighed. Touya eagerly awaited the continuation of the tale, wanting to know the outcome of the story, "The twin heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict,"

"But, but…" Iris jumped in, "the two heroes' sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unove with lighting and fire! Then they disappeared!" Touya's mouth dropped, _how could that have been if we are all here today? And what about Reshiram and Zekrom? They're here too…_ Iris interrupted his thoughts, "But, but… If people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don't have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Reshiram and Zekrom worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So it should be all right, I think." The bouncy girl clasped her hands together, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Drayden ran a hand through his coarse, white hair, "True. Pokémon cannot speak, people may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together," Iris whistled cheerily.

"Yeah! So I'm never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokémon and us!" she held her fist up and jumped with a high pitched squeal, leaping onto Druddigon's back. The dragon Pokémon grumbled and began to prance around the room with her giggling on it's back. Touya smiled, _how could Team Plasma want to do such a thing as part us? Pokémon and people have so much to teach each other, and so much to learn from one another. _Drayden laughed while the two of them watched the little girl's antics with her Pokémon. _Really… we benefit each other so much, that it would be horrible to be parted._

"Sorry," Drayden grinned, mirth sparkling in his gray eyes, "we got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know. Unfortunately we don't know how to wake up the legendary Pokémon, but I made a promise to Alder. You must win the Gym Badge from the Opelucid Pokémon Gym," clapping the young trainer on the shoulder and nearly making his knees buckle, the Gym Leader gave him an encouraging bow of his head, "Touya, I'll be waiting for your challenge at the Pokémon Gym!"

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as Touya returned to the Pokémon Center. His feet were sore and his head spun with all the new information of the day. <em>Reshiram… and Zekrom… both so powerful they could destroy all of Unova once again. Why does N want <em>that_ kind of power?_ Touya returned Galvantula and stared at the red and white ball in his hands. _Pokémon mean so much to us… that is why… that is why I have to give up my own selfishness to save that world where Pokémon and people can be together. _It sounded noble, but Touya didn't really know if it was the right thing to do. His own doubts and uncertainties weighed him down like a fifty-ton iron block.

Entering through his door to his room, the boy sighed heavily while he plunked his bag down onto the floor next to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, elbows on his knees and head in his hands staring at the floor. He didn't want to turn on the lights; the darkness was still and serene, allowing him to finally relax a little bit.

"Why do you look so sad? So troubled?" came a gentle voice. Touya practically leapt out of his skin with a wild cry of surprise. Then the light by the opposite wall flicked on and sitting there, green hair tangled and jade eyes curious, was N.

* * *

><p><em><strong> FINALLY!<strong>_** Nearly THREE chapters and N _FINALLY_ makes his appearance back on the scene! What's he gonna say about Ghetsis...?**

**HEHEHE So yeah, little bit of a cliffy there guys... BUT THAT MEANS MORE OF YOU WILL REVIEW RIGHT? RIIIIGHT!_ RIIIGHT! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT?_**

** Becca: don't scare them away idiot...**

**Becca(Arianwen44): SH*T fawk what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in my other fanfic! GO AWAY!**

** Becca: ...I AM you you moron...  
><strong>

**Becca(Arianwen44): GO BACK TO YOUR STORY! NOW!**

**See you folks (wtf? FOLKS?) in chapter 17! (woaaaah... this just might surpass my chapter limit on my other story... WOAAAAH!...COOL...)**


	17. Chapter 17: I Will Protect You

**WHORT! Chapter 17? WOAH we're really on a role here!**

**Right right right N has FINALLY returned... What will his reaction be? Will Touya be able to overcome his traumas? FIND OUT SOON! Keep reading! R&R PLEAAAASE!**

**Disclaimer: ...I DON'T OWN POKEMON... D8**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: I Will Protect You<p>

Blinking in surprise, Touya stared at N from across the room. _How did he get in here? How did he know which room was mine? Why is he here?_ A million-and-one questions flew through his mind like a flock of frantic pidoves.

N looked at him still with curiosity and concern in his green eyes, "Touya? Are you okay?" he asked. The young trainer sat back down on his bed and looked down at his hands, _Ghetsis told me to stay away… and I have to fight you… I have to defeat you… have to hurt you…_ he kept his reddish-hazel eyes trained on his hands when two tears dripped onto his knuckles. Eyes widening in surprise he tried desperately to wipe them away with his sleeves and cover it up.

There was a soft creak and Touya felt the bed dip as N sat on the edge, he put a hand over Touya's in a kind of reassuring way. "What's wrong?" he asked; worry showing clearly through his voice. Touya refused to answer, knowing perfectly well that his own voice would crack if he used it. "Touya, answer me." N prompted, fingers closing around the boy's clenched fists.

Shaking his head fervently, Touya did not respond, though sniffling and letting out a sob were the only sounds he made. N's eyes softened, he raised his other hand to Touya's cheek, brushing aside a brown strand of his soft hair. The boy winced at the touch, tears brimming from his eyes and running down N's hand. "Touya… what's wrong? Tell me…" _I want to… but what if you get mad?_ Touya sighed; the cool feeling of N's hand calmed him, but only slightly.

"G-Ghetsis… he-he m-m-met me on T-Tubel-line B-r-ridge," he stuttered, trying desperately not to break down and cry in front of N. "H-he told me a-about Team Pl-Plasma's plan a-and then… then…" it was no use, the tears broke through and Touya sniffled and sobbed, breathing jerkily here and there. N watched as the boy cried, tears dribbling from his eyes like a river.

_I remember what it was like to cry… I did it often,_ he thought sadly, _very often._ He removed his hat and the boy's pressed his forehead against Touya's, closing his eyes and humming softly, "Sshh… Touya, don't cry," he looked into the other's face, studying his adorable features again and again, even with tearstained cheeks Touya looked cute. N smiled, putting a hand on the boy's head and the other wrapping around his back, "Tell me more, it's okay," his gentle voice reminded Touya of that time in the meadow, lying in the tall grass close to N.

With a sniff he went on, "A-and he… well he… tried to…" his voice caught in his throat, Touya suddenly buried his face in N's chest "he tried to k-k-kiss me o-or something… and…" N tensed, Touya felt his gentleness transform into a deep anger in almost a second.

"He did _what?_" asked N with a growl to his tone, Touya couldn't see his face but he could guess that rage was written all over it.

"I..I really don't know, he just.. he just… th-then he told me to s-s-stay away f-from you," stammered the boy clutching at N's shirt, trembling in fear. N nearly flew into a fury, then he remembered; Touya was right here, clinging to his shirt and crying profusely. He had to protect him, if Ghetsis was after something he knew that he would do anything to get it. _Well he wont hurt Touya! _Vowed N silently, putting his arms around the shaking boy he gently stroked his hair in an attempt to quiet his sniffling. He would settle things with Ghetsis later.

"Sssh… don't worry, he can't hurt you. I wont let him hurt you okay? I promise…" he went on petting Touya's chestnut hair, the sobs turning into sniffs, the sniffs turning into quiet hiccups until the crying ceased completely. He took Touya by the shoulders and pulled him away so they faced each other, N searched the tearstained face with his eyes. He wiped away a stray tear rolling down Touya's cheek and smiled kindly, Touya blushed. "I love you… nothing will hurt you," N drew Touya's face upwards with a delicate prod of his finger and brought their lips together.

The young trainer sighed and closed his eyes, putting his arms about N's back. Blissfully aware that N smelled of the sweet grass and flowers in the meadow, he cracked open his eyes when N withdrew, reddish-hazel eyes scanning N's face. N abruptly pushed his weigh onto Touya, not roughly but it was enough to knock Touya backwards. Staring up from lying on the pillow, Touya's heart raced when N followed him and hovered over him lips inches from his own. Instead, N trailed his lips along the line of Touya's jaw and kissed just shy of his ear. The boy shivered, holding onto N's shirt tightly. N grinned and moved the hem of Touya's shirt upwards, sliding his hand carefully upward while the other stayed around the boy's waist.

"I love you… so much…" muttered N softly into his ear, biting casually at his lower lip. "My heart wont stop pounding when I'm with you…" Touya blushed, holding N closer to him. _Not now…_ he thought, holding his face up to N's in another kiss.

Then Touya found N lying next to him a few minutes later. The light had been turned off on the other side of the room and he realized he was snuggled in N's arms. A shaft of bluish moonlight cast a pale light on the wall, another light flashed by to signal a passing vehicle. Touya looked up at N's grinning face, those green eyes that became pale as a forest pool in the night's light from the curtain-drawn window. His long hair tangled about and snaked over his shoulders and fell onto Touya. The trainer exhaled deeply, cuddling closer and making N chuckle, "Are you cold?" he asked speculatively. Touya shuddered, nodding, the other man laughed quietly again and pulled the blankets over the two of them.

"N… would you do something for me?" asked Touya, sleep beginning to steal over him.

"And what would that be?"

"N-never forget me?"

N lifted his head to look questioningly at him, "What do you mean?"

"J-just please… p-please?"

Running a hand in soothing movements through the boy's hair, N agreed. He heard Touya sniff again, the boy's body trembling, holding him even nearer to him he shushed the light sobs and lulled Touya to sleep. "Ssh… I'm here… I'm here…" The two of them finally drifted away both in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong> Aaaawes... some fluffies here...<strong>

**OH C'MON... N hasn't been here for almost 3 chapters! Poor little Touya needs some lovin' here... (JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW... NOTHING HAPPENED... THEY JUST KISSED AND CUDDLED A LOT BUT NOTHING HAS HAPPENED...) **

**_(yet...)_**

**_HAHAHAAAAH!_ I'm so mean... xD**

**ANYWAYS! READ AND REVIEW KINDLY PLEASE! (xD)**

**See you in Chapter 18... (- 0_0... REALLY?)**


	18. Chapter 18: Impending Dark

**Ello Ello ELLO! New chapter everyone! We're getting closer and closer to... THE END! NUUU! D8... This is so SAD... D8**

**Anyways, HERE'S CHAPTER 18, nearly exceeding my story with the greatest chapter count 8D MUAHAHAHAH! **

**So yeah! WITHOUT ANYMORE WAITING HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHTEEN!**

**(Disclaimer: DANG YOU... GANONDORF... WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DESTROY THE DEED BEFORE I GOT MY HANDS ON IT? Translation: I DO NOT OWN!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Impending Dark<p>

"GHETSIS!" N stormed through the doors to the castle in a furious rage, green eyes blazing and hair standing on end. "GHETSIS!" he shouted listening to his own voice echoing back at him from the gold and white-marble walls. He ground his teeth together and searched the castle, stomping down the indigo tiled floors and poking his head into each room. "GHETSIS!" screamed N, his anger was rising to boiling point. The fury in his eyes apparent, he clenched his fists and squared his shoulders going down yet another sparkling hallway.

Leaving yet another empty room, N glanced down the hallway to see his two caregivers Anthea and Concordia walking wistfully towards him. Anthea bowed, her violet hair contrasting Concordia's light blonde, both wore white flowing dresses and had very kind faces. N trusted them almost as much as he trusted Pokémon, when he was young they had taken care of him after his mother died.

He met them in the middle of the vast corridor, "Anthea, Concordia, where is Ghetsis? I have an issue to discuss," he growled, though he cared about them he could do nothing to hide his current state.

Bowing a second time, Anthea answered, "Sire, he is in the Library, he also wishes to speak with you," her face remained ever emotionless.

"Do not be angry Lord N, Ghetsis does everything for the good of Team Plasma, for you," Concordia trilled, voice like a quiet breath of wind.

N smirked, "I'm sure he does, but the one thing he fails to do is to consult _me_ his _king_ about the next move to make. He should not be acting out without my permission!" he ranted, "Furthermore he disobeyed my previous instructions to leave the other hero to me and let things turn out the way I have set them out to become!" with a nod he followed the long corridor until he finally came to a tall archway made of glass.

_If he so much as _looks_ at Touya again I swear he'll be out of Team Plasma,_ N promised himself. Bursting into the library and breezing through the aisles of bookshelves and long tables until he reached the enormous fireplace at the far end. The floor was the same blue tile that dominated the halls of the castle, the walls a pale golden-beige with grand carved pillars soaring to the domed ceiling. Around the base of every wall in the castle was a baseboard of solid golden-yellow marble, making the white walls stands out all the more. Each bookshelf was made of white stone, carved to the very detail and perfection of the finest craftsmanship.

The room itself was rather dark, most of the curtains having been pulled over the windows. N was transported suddenly back to his childhood, walking down this same, long aisle towards his father's chair, hugging Zorua and crying. It had also been dark then, the same curtains, the same shelves, the same _everything._ He remembered the steady pattering of rain on the tall windows, the flash of lightning and crack of thunder. Tears had run down his face, tears of fear for the thunder and the terrifying sounds of the storm.

But now it was different, that night had been the last time he had cried. The last time he had shed tears for his own pain or for Pokémon, though he still cared he refused to cry. Especially after that night, that one horrible night.

He could see the flicker of the colossal fire in the grate, and the single chair sitting at the end of the long stretch of empty space. N stopped in his tracks and scanned the open floor, making sure no one else was there. When the bookcases ended there stretched a vast empty area of absolutely nothing, the only things there were the Team Plasma banners at regular intervals leading up to the fireplace. N swallowed and braced himself, then stepped forward, "Ghetsis, I have to discuss something with you," he snarled angrily.

For a moment there was nothing but the crackle of the fire and the occasional spark. Ghetsis did not speak for a while, but when he did the voice barely held any emotion other than cool collectiveness. "Well Lord N, I must talk to you as well. About the matter of the twin heroes," the back of the chair spun slowly to reveal the man sitting in it. His hair even duller than usual, and his robe collected at the feet of the chair. The firelight reflected out of his red eyes, sparking and hissing exactly like the fire; angry and ambitious.

"You confronted Touya without my consent!" started N, "You promised me you would not interfere! Do not lie to me and say you didn't confront him!"

Ghetsis laughed hoarsely, "N, you must understand that this is a very childish way of determining Team Plasma's future. That you are leaving all of your work to chance because of some boy," he put a hand to his mouth mockingly, smiling back at N with his crimson eyes.

N would not be swayed, "Ghetsis! I am supposed to be king, how am I supposed to rule the new world if you don't listen to what I say?" he threw out his hand for emphasis to his words, "I make my own rules and my own choices, you don't rule my life anymore!" he snapped.

Anger flashed in Ghetsis' eyes and he rose from his chair, grabbing N by the collar of his shirt, "Listen here _boy_, you wouldn't _be_ here if I didn't teach you right!" barked the man coldly, "Apparently I didn't teach you enough, and this is what's causing your… infatuation with the boy," N glared right back at Ghetsis, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore, I'm not a child. I don't care what you say," N fumed.

A loud _SMACK!_ Resounded through the vast room, N stared blankly to the side with a red, burning welt forming on his cheek. With his arm raised, Ghetsis clenched N's shirt with one hand and shoved him away. "Get it through your head N, everything I do and everything I _say_ is for your own good and the good of Team Plasma! I'm telling you to stay away from that boy, and you _will_ listen to me," he sighed and sat back down in his chair, leaning his head on his hand. "Or there _will_ be consequences…" he warned frigidly.

Staggering backwards, N blinked, the shock of the slap still stunning him and restricting his speech. No… no he wouldn't cry, not like that time all those years ago, no not again. Regaining his earlier stature, N stood up straight and assumed a commanding air, holding his head high and his arms to his side.

"I will say this to you…" he said, turning on his heel and not even looking back over his shoulder. "Touya is not to be bothered, you are to leave him alone until he either defeats me or is defeated. That is all." He marched stiffly out of the Library, as soon as he reached the hall and turned the corner N fell against the wall cradling his cheek. The stinging pain made him wince, but more pain would come he was sure, though he wasn't sure if it would be something as mild as this.

* * *

><p>"Have that Touya boy watched," muttered Ghetsis as soon as N had left the Library. One of the Shadow Triad appeared out of the darkness and knelt before him, bowing his white-haired head and complying with a hiss. "I don't want him getting any closer to N… it could ruin the entire operation. Inform me of <em>everything <em>you see," the Triad dipped his head and vanished into the gloom.

Ghetsis rose from his chair and stood by the fire, his greed and ambition glittering in his eyes. He adjusted the mask over his right eye and sighed, though it sounded more like a growl. Picking up the fire-prod, a long iron prod with two forks at the end for moving flaming wood, Ghetsis smiled maliciously. "This will be the new world, a new and shining reality…" he rolled over one of the logs in the fire and suddenly flung it out of the fireplace.

The flames sparked and snapped as the wood hit the marble floor, a cloud of white-hot sparks exploded from the split log. Ghetsis approached it, his ruthless grin twisted higher on his face until he showed his yellow teeth. Hefting the fire-prod in his hand, ends burning red from being in the fire, he stabbed and stabbed at the wood until nothing remained of it but flickering embers.

"The new world will not see Pokémon alongside humans… and the new world will not know peace," he roared, voice rising into a high, cruel cackle that echoed throughout the immensely vast Library.

* * *

><p>Touya stopped outside the Opelucid City Gym, tilting his hat towards the sky. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, above him rose the gigantic mountain of the Pokémon League. It loomed over him like a giant, ever dark and ever watchful over the city below.<p>

"Rrrr?" purred Samurott, nudging his hand with his cold nose. Touya looked at his friend and smiled, rubbing the water Pokémon's neck kindly.

"Sorry boy, just thinking," he said quietly with a pat. "Lets go…" entering the Gym, Touya prepared for his final Gym battle before the Elite Four. Before his challenge to Team Plasma and to N.

It took him at least an hour or two to reach Drayden at the head of the Gym, having crossed over moving dragonheads and paws to get to the top. Touya stood on the black tiled platform with his hands on his knees and panting heavily. In front of him stood Drayden the Gym's Leader, standing proud and strong on his small platform.

Touya approached the man, "Welcome. Thank you for coming," he boomed in a friendly tone, "As the mayor, I've given everything to developing the city. As a trainer, I've simply been pursuing greater strength. But what I'm searching for now is a young trainer who can show me a bright future," explained Drayden. "Perhaps you can show me that future the way Iris has?" Touya released Samurott and immediately transformed into the tactician, eyes becoming a determined fire. Their battle had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>WHORT WHORT WHORT!<strong>

**Well, getting a little... darker...? GHETSIS... I swear he's an evil popcorn-muncher... and... ****N! (that's all I have to say LOL)**

**SO PLEASE... READ AND REVIEW (nicely of COURSE... Any Trolls will be trolled BACK! Flamers... don't even TRY...)**

** LOVE YOU ALL! xD**


	19. Chapter 19: On the Road to Legend

**Hey hey! Been a while huh? xD Hope you're all hanging on for the end! D8**

**Poor poor Touya! But hopefully all this will have a happy ending! ^_^ (NO SPOILERS LAWLZ xD)**

**Love you all and don't forget to READ and REVIEW! When you're done Reading this chapter! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS RULE! 8D**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON... this is just for entertainment purposes only, teeheeehurrr... because we ALL know they should be together!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: On the Road to Legend<p>

"Samurott! Razor Shell!" cried Touya, Samurott roared and sent the knife-sharp shells spinning at the foe's Haxorus. The dragon Pokémon shrieked and fainted, the final blow being delivered to its side. Touya cheered, Samurott running at him with a gleeful cry and toppling him to the ground. Laughing Touya hugged his friend about the neck.

Drayden returned his fainted Haxorus and smiled, "Wonderful. I'm grateful we had a chance to meet and battle, Touya," he handed over the Legend Badge to Touya. The young trainer had to wriggle out of Samurott's hug to accept it, he said a flustered thank you and placed the badge in his case. "Well now, you've obtained all of the Gym Badges in Unova. Now I have something to ask of you, head for the Pokémon League and go after Alder. The Pokémon League is past Route 10 which runs from Opelucid City to Victory road. I know Alder's strength, but I don't know the depths of N's power…"

A stab of uneasiness hit Touya, again came the subject of fighting N. He nodded and promised he would do just as Dryden said and marched proudly from the Gym. Samurott following behind with Galvantula, Zebstrika and a tired looking Simisear who was paddling closely to Touya. The fire Pokémon teetered and nearly keeled over onto the floor, Touya stopped and scooped Simisear up into his arms. Carrying the Pokémon out of the Gym he received a little lick on the side of his cheek and laughed.

As soon as he left the Gym he headed straight for the Pokémon center, needing to heal Simisear and the others. He walked into the doors and headed straight to the desk, returning everyone to their poke balls with another lick from Simisear, he handed them over to the nurse.

"We will take care of your Pokémon for you! It will be a little while for us to heal all of their injuries so please feel free to sit down and wait," she said with a happy grin. Touya nodded and went to sit in a chair nearby, putting his head back over the top of the chair.

His hat tipped downward on it's own accord, Touya jumped and looked up to see N smiling over him. Mirth sparkling in his green eyes, N laughed, "Hello,"

"N!" exclaimed Touya.

"How are you?" asked N, Touya's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"I.. I'm okay…" he stammered. '_We're always watching…'_ the words echoed in his mind again. _What if they are? And I'm getting N into trouble?_

N laughed again and came around the chair until he was facing Touya, "I see you have the Legend Badge now…" was that a hint of sorrow in his voice? Touya nodded in confirmation. "Hmmn… are your Pokémon with the nurse right now?" he queried, Touya again confirmed and N took his hand, "C'mon then!" and he pulled the boy from his seat and they dashed down an empty corridor.

"W-w-wait N!" Touya yelped before he could even get a word in however N had swung a left into a hidden alcove and hugged him tightly. Tensing for a split second, Touya found his face pressed into N's shirt. His own heart was beating a mile a minute and being that close to the other man wasn't helping to slow it. The dim light in the alcove made N's hair appear bluish and his eyes more green, Touya looked up shyly and blinked, watching those cool green eyes. It was always the same whenever N came close to him his heart picked up and his head swam, cheeks burned and his stomach twisted.

He heard N sigh, "Mmn…" Touya didn't let up this time, he couldn't allow himself to be put into a daze just because N was here. He had to make sure that he didn't become caught up in his heart, or N would be in trouble. Ghetsis would find out and it would be Touya's fault if N got hurt.

"N… no… I can't…" he tried to find his voice past the lump steadily growing in his throat. "…You'll be in t-trouble…" he protested, N put his hands on his shoulders and pulled away and looked Touya straight in the face. There was something in his gaze that made Touya shake, anger? Or was it some kind of faraway fury that N kept hidden deep within his mind for no one else to see? But as suddenly as it had appeared the anger vanished when he smiled, kissing Touya he rested his forehead against the other.

"I spoke with Ghetsis, he won't bother you, or us. I promise Touya, that he can't hurt you," Touya almost thought for a moment that this was true, he wanted to believe it was true. More than anything he wished that they didn't have to battle each other and that they could just stay like this forever. Fighting wasn't the way to solve one's problems, and it wasn't a way to determine someone's fate either.

Touya looked at the floor, suddenly finding it very interesting, "B-but… I don't want you t-to get hurt…" he mumbled almost incoherently.

Cupping his hand at the back of Touya's head, N brought his face closer again, "You wont, trust me. I'll protect you Touya, I've already promised." Kissing him lightly, lips tracing over Touya's like a faint breeze. Touya blushed furiously, holding tightly onto N's shirt.

If only things like this could last forever…

* * *

><p>Mid-afternoon the next day found Touya climbing the rough path of Route 10 towards Victory Road. Lush green grass was taking over the newly melted snow along with little flowers preceding the flowers of spring that would appear in about a week. Touya came to the top of a small staircase, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.<p>

Continuing on his way, Touya soon came to a wide river forded by a thick wooden bridge, on the other side of the bridge he could see the break in the road where he guessed the entrance to the Pokémon League was. Crossing the bridge Touya glanced down at the cool water below him, imagining what it must be like to be a wild Basculin and not have to worry about the problems of humans. _How nice it must be, to not be aware of what's going on around you above the water surface, _mused Touya, walking onwards.

Once he reached the opposite end he heard a yell from behind him, "Touya! Touya!" the trainer looked over his shoulder to see Cheren and Bianca racing in his direction, he rotated around to face them and waited for them to catch up. When Cheren was in front of him on the bridge Touya gave him a questioning tilt of his head. "Drayden— and Professor— Juniper told… me," panted Cheren, "You're heading for the Pokémon League, right?"

Touya nodded, "Yes,"

With a stern look Cheren put his hands on his hips, "Since it's Alder… Since it's the Champion, I think it will be all right. Worst-case scenario you'll be battling Team Plasma's boss, N…" he took out a poke ball, "I need to know if you can handle it!"

Touya's eyes flashed as Cheren released his Unfezant, the bird Pokémon squawked and took to the air. Leaping backwards in the flurry of feathers Touya took out his first poke ball and released Galvantula the tarantula hissed at his opponent, sparks flying off his fur. With a loud shriek Unfezant dove from the air and dive-bombed Galvantula, pecking at its head.

"Shock wave!" cried Touya, Galvantula made a loud screeching noise and zapped Unfezant, dodging the bird's flying attack he threw an Electric Web attack at his adversary, tangling Unfezant in the sparking threads.

As the battle progressed Touya's face became calmer, a lot more like his tactician than his usual self. Rotating out their Pokémon, Touya released Simisear and Cheren let out Simisage, the two monkey-like Pokémon gaining their battle stances. Simisear puffed out his chest, raising his paws. Squaring his shoulders Touya yelled, "Flame charge Simisear!" Simisear growled in affirmation and a wave of fire spun around him before blasting into Simisage, knocking him out in one blow. Singing in triumph Simisear leapt at Touya, swinging about his neck while Touya laughed.

The third round ensued, flowing into the fourth and final with another steady victory for Touya and his team. As the final round began, Cheren smirked warily "My Pokemon and I will put all our energy into this battle!" he promised as he released Serperior, Touya was standing with Samurott at his side and the water Pokémon reassured him with a battle cry, "RRAAAGH!" _BRING IT!_ roared Samurott.

Serperior whipped Samurott with a wicked razor leaf attack, the water Pokémon stumbled but held his ground. Raising his head and letting out a peal, Samurott smashed his head into Serperior's side and leapt away to dodge its next attack. "Use Water Pledge!" Touya commanded, Samurott rumbled and four columns of freezing cold-water shot through the ground and buffeted Serperior, tossing her into the air. The grass serpent hissed, hitting Samurott again with her leaf blade.

It was nearing the end of the battle, Serperior was battered and bruised, but Samurott shared the same wounds. Each were bravely hanging on until the last possible second, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally Samurott took charge, bellowing loudly he charged at the serpent, the horn on his shell stuck low to ram into her. With a sharp cry they collided in a fierce body slam and Serperior lay sprawled on the ground, unable to continue.

Touya breathed a relieved sigh and sank to his knees, Samurott trotted over to him and nuzzled his friend joyfully. The young trainer smiled and rewarded him with a potion and a treat, scratching behind his jaw. Cheren grinned, healing Serperior and snuggling her, "Yep, you are something else. And I mean that sincerely," he said in defeat, "Right now, there's no way I can compete with you, Touya… If there is anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…"

"Cheren…" Touya got to his feet and stood before his two friends, Cheren trying to appear strong in front of his Pokémon and friends, and Bianca looking completely dumbfounded.

"Touya…" she suddenly spoke, catching the boys' attention, "There's not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!" approaching him she handed him a small package, Touya opened it to find it full of Max. Revives. Staring at her incredulously, the young trainer didn't know what to say. "Still, it's kind of funny. Everyone's so different," she muttered. Touya put the package into one of his bag pockets for safekeeping.

Now it was Cheren's turn to be surprised, "Funny? At a time like this?"

Bianca put a hand on her hip and glared at him, "Come on, Cheren. Could you smile just for _once?_ Taking everything so seriously all the time isn't going to change anything!" she placed her hand on his shoulder with a grin, "You know… since we've met our Pokémon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened… We've changed a lot!" Looking between the two boys, Bianca put her arms around both of their shoulders, "We found out that the things we _want_ to do and the things we _can_ do are different for each of us, right? _That's _what's made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy…"

Staring at Bianca, Touya felt a smile spreading across his face. She was right, ever since they left each of them had become a new person, discovering life for themselves and learning through their mistakes and victories. This is what it meant to be a Pokémon Trainer, not just winning battles and beating Gyms, but the whole experience with Pokémon itself. Just being with friends on a journey together made you grow as a person and as a trainer. _This is what it's like to have Pokémon by our sides, how we all help each other in our own ways._ Touya hugged her, having finally found the reason he was fighting for this, to keep Pokémon and people together because of such experiences. That was why he had to fight N, and that was why he definitely couldn't lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic battle scene is epic? 8D TELL ME HOW IT IS! I wanted to put more into this battle since I haven't done that lately... *angelic SMILE*<strong>

**Post your comments/REVIEWS! ^_^**

**Imma off to write CHAPTAH TWENTY! (20) xD WOAH... I HAVE NOW EXCEEDED MY ORIGINAL STORY CHAPTER LIMIIIIIIIIT! WHOOOOOOOOOORT! **


	20. Chapter 20: The Golden Castle

**^_^ now reached the Twenty Chapter MARK! 8D Still more to go just so you know! Lots! Please R&R! Not a lot of people have been lately... D8... is it going downhill? (I hope not D8)**

**Anyways, EPICNESS SURE TO COME! Stay tuned to the updates! xD**

**Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Never... never will I OWN THIIISSSS *cries hysterically***

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: The Golden Castle<p>

Wind buffeted Touya when he finally got to the top of the mountain, he cracked one eye open to see the Pokémon League looming high above him, enormous pillars of white stone towered into the sky. His jaw dropped, such things were the wonders of the world.

"How far we've come," he said in awe, from stammering boy to aspiring champion to possible hero. Touya had come a long, long way.

The entrance to the League stood before him, a guard standing in front of the small gateway. On his left was a Pokémon center, he healed his team and then returned to the front of the Pokémon league, marveling at the beauty of the building. _I'm going to have to fight N if Alder can't beat him, I might have to hurt him…_ uneasiness made his heart twist, _but what other choice do I have? _He already knew the answer to that question, even as he took his step towards the gate.

_None._

* * *

><p>It was dark; the lights had gone out in the Pokémon league when Touya had beaten the final of the Elite Four. He struggled to find the next step and inched his way out of the doorway into the shadowed hall. Below him there came a pale blue glow coming from the statue in the center of the circular chamber, four of the hexagonal plates on the floor were shining blue, the statue swirling with bluish light.<p>

Touya went forward as soon as his feet left the ramp, walking towards the glowing circle in front of the monument. _Here goes nothing…_ he took a deep breath and approached it, pressing on the lit orange sign in front of it. The statue shuddered and began to descend with Touya on the platform, he yelped as the floor jerked and rose above him while he and the statue went down. Streams of the aqua light whizzed by him, ruffling his chocolate brown hair and causing little streaks to shoot across his vision.

The statue and platform settled at the bottom of the shaft of light in a pool of blue, before Touya he could see a daunting staircase that made him feel immensely small. When the statue stopped rumbling and the light had faded from the platform, Touya tentatively jumped off and jogged to the stairs. Beginning to climb he took it two steps at a time since the stairs were so close together and so shallow. There was a landing about fifty feet above the ground ended in a landing with pillars lining the middle, beyond those he could see more stairs. Already growing tired from climbing, Touya rested against a pillar, lifting his hat from his head and fixing his hair before clapping it back on and pressing onward.

"Is this the… strategy of the Champion? Exhaust your opponent with endless staircases… then force him to battle?" Touya panted, dismayed after seventy feet when he found an even higher staircase preceding another landing slashed with pillars. Groaning in complaint along with his muscles he climbed the third and last flight of stairs, practically hauling himself over the top and sprawling over the tiles, fanning himself with his hat. "How… how could… they build… so many… stairs?" wheezed the young trainer, stretching out his legs and arms over he cool tiles.

Standing over him was a temple-like structure with a green dome roof and golden spheres decorating the intricately carved stone dome, massive pillars loomed above him in spectacular shades of white limestone. Touya sat up and gaped at the temple, mouth agape with awe at its magnificence and splendor, heaving himself to his feet again and staggering as his feet readjusted to the weight.

Bringing up as much courage as he could, Touya went straight into the Champion's hall. Golden floors and pillars greeted him, the tiles resembling a honeycomb pattern; ahead of him he saw a beautiful golden staircase and went towards it. A loud cry suddenly rang out through the hall and Touya, feeling a pang of worry spark in his chest, sprinted to the steps and rushed up them as quickly as he could. But nothing could have prepared him for the sight he would see at the summit.

Alder was crouched on the floor, a look of utter loss and defeat, even his bright red hair seemed duller. Around him was the field of battle, scarred with the recent fight he and his opponent must have fought. Touya stood at the top of the stairs and stared at Alder in surprise, Alder glanced at him with pain clearly written on his face. When he looked to his adversary Touya followed his gaze…

And his world shattered.

Standing in front of Alder, green hair just as bright as his victory stained face and joyous emerald eyes, was N. A smile was plastered on the King of Team Plasma's face, a cruel and terrible smile that made Touya want to run and hide behind a column.

A dark laugh escaped N's throat, "It's over!" he sang, "Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It's all thanks to my friend, Zekrom!" he giggled ecstatically and did a short spin on the spot, hair whipping about. When he stopped his eyes fell on Touya, mouth twisting into an even bigger smirk. "Touya! See? I promised I would win!" he glared at Alder, "You may have the title of Champion… but you can't stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak!" he spat the words like venom, as if they were a bitter and disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Years ago you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it's been since you've had to fight with your full strength?" N smirked again, "I actually kind of like that about you, though," he stepped forward and towered over the crushed Alder, "As a trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova. Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!"

Touya couldn't believe what he was hearing, every phrase, every sentence, every word and every syllable that N was uttering broke a bigger crack in his heart. Touya's shoulders sank while he watched the conversation between the two, his heart sinking along with his hopes. Tears began to come to his eyes and Touya didn't have the strength to move his arms to wipe them away, all he could do was watch and cry inwardly at the pain inflicted on his heart.

"I beg you! Separating people from Pokémon… do anything but that!" pleaded the former Champion; his pleas making Touya's heart break more.

N shook his head, "You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. Do not say another word!" he snapped brusquely.

Returning his attention to Touya, N's face lit with happiness, "I've been waiting," the older trainer stepped towards Touya, who was frozen with fear, "In the future I envisioned, you obtained the stone. And indeed you have. That Light Stone, Zekrom is responding to it. This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!" turning to the space behind him where there was nothing but air, N raised his hands into the air and called, "Castle of Team Plasma! Surround the Pokémon League!"

The ground shook beneath their feet, Touya stumbled and fell to the ground in order to not go flying backwards down the stairs. On his knees on the floor, Touya watched in horror as the sky outside the temple darkened with storm clouds, a flash of lightning caused him to cry out in fright. The darkness surrounded the Pokémon League, another lightning strike forked the sky and thunder crashed in Touya's ears. The earth around the temple burst with a mighty _crack!_ And magnificent golden light shone from the ground, a colossal golden castle rose from the earth. Debris was flung everywhere making Touya cover his head in a vain attempt to protect himself.

The castle surrounded the Pokémon League, a giant, enormous horseshoe shape engulfed them. Spiraled roofs shot into the sky, windows made of beautiful glass dotted every wall and sides of the castle. Another fork of lightning struck the ground outside, Touya cried for N to stop but the other man could not hear him over the massive earthquake. As the castle rose to it's full height, almost ninety feet higher than the Champion's temple. There was a loud bang all over the castle and thousands of staircases shot from the walls and all of them had the same destination, the Champion's platform.

Touya screamed when he saw the stairs launching themselves at the three of them, he ducked down with hands over his head and the floor beneath him buckled and groaned, the walls were smashed into pieces and the very building complained at the impact. Then suddenly, all was silent.

The sound of approaching footsteps sounded in Touya's ears, he looked up to see N above him holding his hand out, "What has just appeared is Team Plasma's castle. The king's words will resound from the heights to all below. Touya, will you be there with me?"

The gash in his heart widened, Touya lowered his gaze and muttered something. N inclined his head, "What?" he blinked curiously, Touya shook all over, his fists clenched together. _Is he happy? I cannot tell…_

Far from it, Touya stood up without N's assistance, "I said, no…" he said, voice steady but N could hear the pain, something that made his own chest ache. "No, if you're going to do such a thing I will forget I ever knew you N!" yelled Touya his eyes aflame with anger and hurt, tears now freely flowing down his face. He sniffled and cried, unable to stop the flow of the salty tears.

Taken aback, N couldn't think of what to say. Here was the only human he had ever befriended, the only human who had cared about him as he had for him, the only human he had grown to love. That only human was now spouting anger at him, crying because of what he had done, telling him that he would be forgotten because of his deed.

_Forgotten…_

"Touya… why? I thought… this is my dream! I thought you would be happy!"

Shaking his head, the young trainer rubbed his eyes vainly, "N… I'm happy you achieved your dream… but don't… don't go through with it. It will ruin the world! Your actions will make the entire region of Unova a dark and lonely place… I don't want that… no one wants that… no one wants to be alone… please N…" he implored, his vision was cloudy so all he could see when he blinked was a blurry world of colours. "I don't want to be alone… don't do that N!"

N's eyes softened, "You won't be alone Touya, I'm here," he hugged Touya warmly, hoping it would be just like all the last times. That he would surrender and come quietly as all those other moments they had shared together.

However it was not, Touya shoved him away, "I will be! If you do that then I won't ever forgive you N! Don't do it!"

Stunned for a brief point in time, N couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Touya? Why are you acting like this?_ His thoughts suddenly rushed aside as anger sparked in his green eyes, he laughed, "I will not stop, this is my dream Touya, the only dream that Unova will see completed! You will see the full might of Team Plasma!" green eyes widened, drunk with power, "Zekrom will aid me to rule this new world! Nothing will be as it was! And you, _hero_…" he swept up to Touya and slammed his lips over his, the kiss was rough unlike N's soft, cool kisses of the past. This one hurt, and shot an arrow clean through the remains of Touya's heart.

N pulled back, "You will come to the castle. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokemon and people will live together," backing up towards the stairs, N watched Touya's anger fade to his earlier terror, a tiny prick of regret stabbed at him but he ignored it. "We will see whose belief is stronger… and our result will change the world!" with a flourish of green and white, N vanished up the staircase, and Touya's world broke in two.

One side was full of the light he had seen with N...

The other was concealed in darkness, threatening to engulf his sight and blind him.

* * *

><p><strong>0_0 Honestly... I can't believe I wrote that...<strong>

**(And really, I spent over an hour writing this, and listening to Phantom of the Opera while I did it... talk about CONTRAST...) AHHAHAHHAAHA!**

**SO... We have more tension? D8 SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 21! Hopefully it will be up soon!**


	21. Chapter 21: Sealed Secrets

**Ugh... too short.**

**Sorry guys, I've got exams so this is the only piece I can get you right now! My head and creative responses aren't working very well together... BLAAAAAAAAARGH...**

**Anyways! Just sorta a nice chapter, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT FAWKING OWN!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Sealed Secrets<p>

"Touya! Touya! Wake up!" Touya's eyelids fluttered, opening his hazel-red eyes and blinking in the light. "Touya!"

Realizing his surroundings Touya sat up suddenly, staring into the faces of Cheren and Alder. Around him lay the ruins of the once magnificent Champion's Temple, pillars lay strewn about like building blocks, pieces of the domed roof had crumbled and fallen to the tiled floor. Giant cracks snaked over the floor like scars, and only the stairs were untouched. Before him rose the black staircase that led to N's castle.

_N…_ his heart ached horribly, _why… why did you do this?_

But the answer was apparent, and Touya wasn't about to ask it because he already knew the response. Cheren, having inspected Touya's condition, now looked to Alder. "Mr. Alder, you're a wreck. It's not fitting for the Champion," he put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You did well to get this far," he told the boy.

The praise didn't help to lighten Cheren's spirit, however he did answer kindly, "Somehow, I beat the Pokémon League, but it wasn't easy,"

Alder appeared to be absent minded at the moment, for all he said was, "Er… I have to congratulate you,"

"I became stronger because I understood what I want to do," Cheren looked to Touya with a furious expression, "Tell N this..." Touya's heart lurched but he listened, rubbing the back of his head. "Some people grow stronger with Pokémon. My Pokémon and I are proof. Together we learned and became stronger," Touya smiled halfheartedly.

"I…lost…" Alder was still getting over the fact that he was defeated by N, Touya would have tried to comfort him… if only his own heart wasn't sore and shattered at the moment. "I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams!" he snapped bitterly, Touya winced. _He's not a brat…_ Touya thought. "So, his convictions were the real thing… Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. Touya… I ask this of you. Even if people and Pokémon are separated, nothing good will come of it," the man stared at him with such sorrowful eyes it almost tore Touya's heart a fifteenth time. "Please, let him know that!"

* * *

><p>So Touya found himself later climbing the stairs to the castle, heart and thoughts dragging along behind him like his shadow only twenty times heavier. The stairs were black, black as his charred heart, he didn't want to sound dramatic, but it was true. <em>N… how could you have done this? You knew… you knew… and still, you did it… you're going to make the world a dark and cold place where no one has friends. Were people are forgotten. <em>If it was anything he was utterly terrified of, it was of being forgotten.

Going up and up, Touya reached the entrance of the castle, which comprised of a giant gaping hole in the side of the golden wall. Marching through he put his hand to the rim of his hat and lowered it over his eyes and squared his shoulders. _I will fight you N, I won't let you go through with this. Even if… even though… _he was grateful for his hat, for it hid the slight colour in his cheeks.

Past the first entrance he arrived at another staircase that acted as a bridge between him and the castle. Below it was a deep chasm stretching into darkness, making Touya feel a little dizzy when he started ascending the new set of stairs. Ahead he saw a grand archway and made for it, crossing over the threshold and entering the castle itself, the castle of Team Plasma, where N waited for him to arrive so they could determine the fate of the world.

* * *

><p>Touya had to rest, he had been searching endlessly through countless rooms in the castle, going up countless flights of stairs, and talking to countless people. N wasn't anywhere in sight and his feet were beginning to tire, <em>how many more corners must I search before I find him? <em>Touya stopped at the top of yet another staircase and leaned on a nearby marble pillar panting.

_I hope the Gym Leaders are alright, _when Touya had first gone into the palace he had been met with the seven sages, all threatening him to go back. The Leaders had arrived just in time and challenged the sages to battle, thus allowing Touya to proceed onwards unhindered. _Thank you… _he promised to say if they got through this.

Suddenly a loud whistling screamed in his ears and Touya cried out, a Shadow Triad had appeared in the corridor. The white-haired man signaled for the trainer to follow and he did, nearing the Triad he saw the man point to the first room in the hall. "That room was the world that was provided to our Lord N… I don't feel anything, even when I go into the room… but you may feel something." A moment later he was gone, vanishing back into the shadows.

Touya arched his eyebrow, _What's that supposed to mean? Go snooping through N's room?_ Though he had his doubts, Touya went in anyways, out of sheer curiosity.

Inside the floor was painted like the sky on a sunny day, with little white clouds drifting by, the walls a magenta and marble-white checkered pattern. Close to the door was a small basketball court with an abandoned ball laying in it's middle, near that was a train and block set that appeared to have been played with recently. Touya stared in surprise, the room wasn't at all like he had imagined N's room to be, it was a toy paradise! Not a room for a Pokémon Trainer or a King. Nonetheless, Touya felt strange, almost as if there were a kind of childhood trauma that the walls of the room had seen and were forbidden or too scared to speak of it.

He explored the large skateboard ramp that took up almost the entire back wall of the room, obscuring some more toy boxes and other miscellaneous objects and things. Glancing up there was a ceiling fan in the shape of an airplane that was circling around and around counter clockwise, more toys cluttered the back corners and Pokémon plushies littered the floor. Touya shivered, stranger feelings came from all the surroundings, again of something that was secretive, something no one knew about and the toys weren't telling.

Leaving the room in a flurry, Touya resumed his quest to find N; going down more corridors and feeling even more hopeless every time he came up with a dead end. Then he came to a larger set of stairs, hope sparking in his heart only to be crushed by his thoughts, Touya went up and saw that he was in a wider hall. Around him hung turquoise banners emblazoned with the Team Plasma symbol on them; reaching the middle he saw two statues of Pokémon standing guard before a massive archway.

Touya breathed deeply and waltzed at the archway, only to be met with Ghetsis at the gate. The older man smiled wickedly at Touya, his yellowish teeth almost matching his dirty-looking green hair. The mask and red eye on his right even freakier than Touya remembered it.

With a cold, cruel laugh Ghetsis spoke, "Welcome, holder of the Light Stone," he bowed his head mockingly, "The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokemon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change," he promised. Ghetsis shoved Touya away from the doorway and into the hall, following quickly after so the trainer couldn't dodge him. Motioning to the arch with his outstretched hand Ghetsis snickered, "The king of this castle is the strongest trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary pokemon, he has defeated the Champion! Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world," Ghetsis pushed Touya against the wall, the boy glowered back at him and tried to hide how terrified he was.

"If that's not what makes a hero, what more do you need?" asked the man, "Now that the stage is set we can seize people's minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I—no, that Team Plasma— desires more easily than you can imagine!" he laughed again, holding Touya's chin between his thumb and forefinger, as if inspecting his face. Touya shook with fear, hands balling into fists at his sides. "We and only we will use Pokemon, and we shall rule the powerless populace! I've been waiting so long for this!" he turned away, casting Touya aside roughly so that his nails scratched his chin.

"I've waited so long for this! I've kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!" Stepping aside Ghetsis allowed him past, "Go! Onward!" Touya walked carefully past him, _What was all that about? I understood the part about Team Plasma only using pokemon, but what did he mean 'kept my silence'?_ Walking through the arch with a million questions in his head, Touya tried desperately to prepare himself for what he was guessing he might see.

Behind him Ghetsis called, "Discover whether you have what it takes to be a hero!" he said mockingly.

The throne room was vast. The ceiling towered over him even higher than the Champion's Temple did, with white marble pillars rocketing into the roof from crystalline pools of water. The floor was as it was outside, gold rimmed marble tile with an intricate pattern carved into it by skilled craftsmen. The floor acted strangely though, at the entrance it was wide, then grew skinny, widened in a sort of island in the middle, then thinned again. It was on that second thin part of floor that a royal-blue and embroidered red carpet rolled out from a small staircase. This led all the way to the end where there sat a golden throne, and upon the throne sat N.

Touya tried to keep a straight face, but he could already feel his eyes sting and his face grow hot with tears. Here was N, the one he cared about and loved so dearly, the one who had shattered that love, and the one true cause of all this.

"Greetings Touya… Hero of Light. I was waiting ever so patiently for you to arrive," N's voice was smooth as silk, calm and cool. Yet behind it Touya could hear his rage, his anger and his joy. Everything muddled together in one big mess.

Touya sighed and stood up straight, wiping his eyes of imagined tears, he readied himself for the fight of his life. The battle that would determine the very fate of Unova, Pokemon, People, and the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeah as I said... sorry but it's a filler... (I guess?) AT LEAST WE'RE IN THE THRONE ROOM! D8 If I need any excuses I can just say that... LAAAAWL!<strong>

**So yeah guys! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE... it will make me want to write faster and update sooner, which means MORE STORY! YEEEEEEHHEHEHEHEEEEE! (Gir imitation? xD)**

**ROIGHT, see you in the next chapter! We're almost done? NUUUU!**


	22. Chapter 22: Black and White

**HERE WE GO! the battle between N and Touya! D8 WHYYYY?**

**Sorry about the last one guys! It was such a filler... oh well, we're here now and that's all that matters! xD MUAHAHAHAHA! Hope you like it! Please R&R and tell me how it's going! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN POKEMANS...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Black and White<p>

Silence consumed the great hall, Touya staring determinedly at N who was sitting casually sprawled in his throne. His green hair tumbled over his shoulder, covered only by his black and while cap that shaded his emerald eyes. Leaning on one hand, elbow resting on the arm of the throne, N watched the boy as they both remained in a still tableau. Unmoving for several more heartbeats until N's voice echoed in the giant room.

"What I desire is a world for Pokemon and People alone. I will separate Pokemon from people, so pokemon can regain their original power," stated N, pushing himself gracefully from the golden throne and standing up. He slowly stepped forward to the edge of the platform and smiled at Touya, the smile power drunk and thirsty for more. "It's time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokemon friends get hurt!" his eyes widened and he laughed, spinning in a circle.

Touya felt anger rise in his heart, catching in his throat, "And what about human friends N? What about those you swore to protect?" cried the boy, _like me…_ he wanted to shout but he kept those two words hidden.

N's arms dropped to his sides, "Touya…" a split second passed and the boy saw a glimpse of the older trainer's former self, the other he loved and cared about. Then it was gone, replaced with the terrifying N, "You refused me!"

He flinched, the harshness in N's words bit him deep enough to bleed, "I never did refuse… I just never agreed," he whispered incoherently.

The man's gaze hardened once again, "Since you have come this far, I believe you are equally determined. If that is so, _prove_ it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!" N bellowed, his voice soaring to the roof and falling again in waves.

Taking a step forward over the marble floor, N rushed to meet the boy in the center, Touya flinched but stood his ground. _I will fight you N… even if it means we can't see each other again. Even if it means my heart will break and cease to exist…_ "I don't want to fight…" he muttered.

"You came all this way to battle me… but Reshiram is not responding…" N ignored Touya's soft words and stared at the bag hanging around the boy's shoulder. Dissapointment clearly written across his face while he gazed and gazed at it, "You haven't been recognized as the hero… have you? How… disappointing," the tone of his voice brought the anger to a boiling point, Touya was ready to slap N and was within striking distance, however he held back.

N's eyes became sad, looking away and not meeting Touya's own reddish brown, "I loved you Touya…" his voice was strange, a note in it didn't sound like N to him. "Through our many battles and moments, I got the feeling that you were a trainer who truly cared for pokemon," he shook his head in disbelief, as if trying to convince himself of something that were true but he wished he could deem fiction.

Then the few words N uttered threw Touya over the edge, putting him into such a state that the anger nearly sparked from his eyes. "But I was kidding myself… The idea of trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!" rounding on Touya he snapped, "You have two options; challenge me to a fight you can't win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where pokemon are free of people," raising his hand in the air, green hair sweeping backwards he cried, "Zekrom! Come to me!"

A deep rumble ensued from outside the chamber, suddenly through the wall of the throne room burst Zekrom. The colossal black dragon swooped low over the flying debris and over the carpet to N's side. Touya yelped and covered his head to protect himself when Zekrom landed in front of him and let out a mighty roar that shook the entire castle to it's very foundations. Touya gazed in terror at the black pokemon, it's claws sharper than when he had first met it at Dragonspiral Tower, it's scales just as shiny. Above all, it's red eyes, the red of rubies, shone like flames of a dying fire, invoking a frightened squeak from the boy below it.

N stood proudly by his friend, patting the enormous dragon on the side with a grin. Touya's shoulders suddenly felt heavy, _Reshiram is not responding, I am not the hero… all of Unova is doomed because I couldn't be what I was told to be. _Hot tears formed in his eyes, _And I've lost the one I love… the only one I loved… I might as well give up…_

Zekrom let out a second roar and a powerful shockwave was released from it's body, vaporizing all the water in the nearby canals and turning the atmosphere into a static storm for a few seconds. The bright light nearly blinded Touya and he had to shield his eyes from the illumination, his cries mere whispers against the crackle and snap of electricity.

Then Touya felt movement, within his bag. He reached inside to take out, to his surprise, the Light Stone. N backed away in shock, "Your Light Stone is… I mean Reshiram is…"

A blast of heat rushed forth as the stone shot into the air and hung above Touya's head. The heat was unexpectedly sapped from the surroundings and drawn into the sphere until it abruptly ceased and was silent for a heartbeat before it began to spin in rapid circles. A blur appeared and the stone disappeared, a new form was revealed as a while creature. It's body covered in soft fur and it's head slender and wolf-like, two plumes bushed from it's head like a crest and it's wings were feathering and pure white.

Then it opened its eyes, the cold blue of a thousand ice chips all accumulated into one place. The freezing, heating effect it had on Touya was immense, so immense that he could not tear his gaze from them. The white dragon burst from it's prison and landed on the floor, it's ivory claws glistening in the light from the hole Zekrom had created earlier. Upon touching the ground Reshiram let out a haunting howl, piercing even the thickest shadows and quiet as if his entrance hadn't done so. It's tail glowed red and it's eyes sparkled like sapphires.

Raising its wings, Reshiram bellowed as a raging inferno engulfed it. Swirling and spinning into a twister of flames so hot that Touya fell back onto the floor and had to cover his eyes, sure that his clothes were smoldering. As the fire died Reshiram let out one last haunting cry and stood by Touya, who stared up at it's towering form. The white fur was so bright, and its eyes drew Touya like a magnet drew metal, mesmerizing blue. He stared and stared at them, Reshiram blinked and nudged him with its soft nose.

Touya placed a hand on its muzzle and rubbed it back and forth, though Reshiram was at least fifty feet tall, and it's head was almost as big as Touya, he felt no different than when he was petting Samurott or Simisear or Zebstrika. It was all the same, nothing was different except the personality. Reshiram nuzzled him again, Touya grinned in awe and disbelief, still surprised that this giant Pokemon was demanding he pet its muzzle, at such an obscene moment as well.

N was just as baffled, "Zekrom and Reshiram…" he breathed. "They were once one life, one pokemon. Complete opposites… yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize. Ah… I see. You really are a hero too,"

With a laugh N took a stance in front of Zekrom, "Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!" he shouted. Behind him Zekrom let out a roar and lifted his head, Reshiram stood protectively in front of Touya as the electric dragon shocked it's opponent brutally. Touya screamed in fear, hiding beneath Reshiram's giant shadow.

"N! Stop this! We don't have to fight!" but his pleas were lost amidst the screams of the two dragon pokemon, and Touya finally gave in and fought. _Very well! If this is what it takes, I'll show you I'm not weak!_

Getting to his feet, Touya's face became determined and his stance was firm and solid, "Reshiram, FUSION FLARE!" The white dragon roared in reply and a ball of molten fire slammed into Zekrom and knocked it against the floor, Reshiram then landed nearby and threw itself against the black dragon. N yelled a command and Zekrom responded with a screech, throwing his head against Reshiram in a zen headbutt. Reshiram responded with a powerful dragonbreath attack at Touya's request, shooting a stream of glowing red and orange fire straight into Zekrom's chest.

The black dragon screamed and whipped his tail around, hitting Reshiram in the face and sending the white dragon flying backwards. "You cannot win Touya!" he heard N shout over the clatter, Reshiram fell into one of the pillars and it fell with a rumble to the floor. Touya growled with frustration along with Reshiram, who rose to his feet and swung about, clawing at Zekrom's approaching face viciously.

"Extrasensory!" Touya yelled, Reshiram screamed and a high pitched sound pierced the room, Zekrom reatreated before responding with a fusion bolt that hit the white dragon in the side. Reshiram cried out in pain, falling to the floor in front of Touya, struggling to regain his footing before Zekrom was on him again. The black dragon bit and clawed horribly at Reshiram, snapping at his face and neck.

"No!" cried the boy, Zekrom smashed Reshiram into the floor and it shook violently, knocking Touya backwards.

N called something he couldn't hear and a spark resonated from Zekrom as he prepared another fusion bolt. The air became electrified and a powerful wave of electricity shattered the room, Touya staggered to his feet just as a second bright flash blinded him. Suddenly he felt an intense, burning pain rocket down his side and he screamed. A stray bolt had somehow bounced off of something and struck Touya clean in the left side, electrocuting his entire side.

Reshiram screeched in anger as Touya fell to the floor, curled in on himself and trembling violently. The white dragon saw Zekrom advancing on them and crouched over the boy, snarling protectively with his white wings raised.

Across the battlefield N was staring in shock, "T-Touya…?" is face became fearful as he realized what had happened. Touya didn't move, he was in too much pain to even think about movement, small veins of electric charge raked around his body while he clutched at his side feebly. Reshiram growled when N tried to come closer, who was signaling to Zekrom that their fight was on hold. "Touya? Are you alright? Touya?"

The young trainer coughed, body sore but the pain beginning to ease slowly. He winced when he attempted to move and searing pain lanced up his back. "Touya please? Answer me!" N's cries went unanswered, Touya remaining still as a stone on the floor.

_What… happened?_ Thought the boy hazily, _Things like this don't happen purposefully in battles… _he let out a groan and N breathed a sigh a relief.

"Can you stand? Touya?" asked N, not even trying to hide the relief in his voice.

The boy shook his head slowly, "I…I don't…think so…" he shuddered at more agony hitting his muscles, "Not…not yet…" he felt a gentle hand on his back while N helped him to sit up, yelping while another shock of pain wracked his body. Reshiram snarled and N stopped, and then went on helping Touya and trying to ignore the dragon's warning snarls.

"Touya…?" N asked, staring at the boy, Touya looked up with tears of pain in his eyes. N gazed at him for a heartbeat, before hugging him tightly around the shoulders, "I'm so sorry Touya…" he breathed.

Touya didn't move, his face flushing a light pink. Reshiram grumbled and backed away, Zekrom looked from the white dragon and to N and back, confused. "How could I have done those things to you…?" Touya felt hot tears coming to his eyes and he returned the hug, burying his face in N's shoulder.

_I'm not alone anymore…_ Touya thought as relief flooded over him like a wave of water. "N…" he sobbed, unable to get in another word between crying.

"Touya… I'm not going to do something like that to you… ever again…" N pulled back and pressed his lips against Touya's. It wasn't like all the others; it was soft but so full of passion and love, Touya's heart jumped. The old N was back, the N he cared about, the N he never wanted to leave… the N he loved.

"Well, well, well, looks like that little stunt didn't work after all…" came a voice from behind them. N retreated and looked up, there standing in the entryway, was Ghetsis. N's face changed to a look of disgust and hatred, but before he could speak Ghetsis silenced him. "After all of that, do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me? You good-for-nothing boy!" Touya watched in stunned silence, _sharing the name… wait… that would mean that N is…_ he couldn't bring himself to realize it.

The battle was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>OH SH*T... Angry Ghetsis-deh-mushroom-face...<strong>

**MORE TO COME SOON! xD N is BACK! YAY! But now we have to deal with DADDY... oh fawk...**

**Expect the next one (hopefully) soon! ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23: Goodbye

**I FINALLY FINISHED IT!**

**SHEESH...**

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait there guys... D8 I got on a writers block and then decided to go off and edit my novel... so... YEAH...**

**I will not delay you! 8D HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED: CHAPTER TWENTY-THREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (echo echo echoooooo)**

**Enjoy it! Disclaimer: I DO NOT (EFFIN') OWN**

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Goodbye<p>

"What are you implying Father?" growled N, his face dark as he glared poison at Ghetsis. Touya could only watch with mixed emotions, _Father?_ It surprised him above anything else that had happened so far, N was _nothing _like Ghetsis. N was caring, considerate, and strong, unlike Ghetsis. It made no sense for them to be father and son, but here was N talking to Ghetsis and calling him 'father', Touya could hardly believe his ears.

Ghetsis did not answer right away, the man looked about the trashed throne room, a horrible grin settling on his face. "What I am _implying_ is that you have failed me and the Pokémon of Unova," he turned to Touya with a nasty smirk, "To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give _my_ Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! _That_ at least was well done," he glowered at the boy cradled in N's arms. Touya stared back, wide-eyed and fearful.

N snarled, holding Touya closer to him, "_You_ did this? How _dare _you! You acted out against your king?" N's tone was full of fury and his emerald eyes sparking with lightning, even his green hair bristled.

"That's right! At least you were clever enough to deter _that_ boy," sneered Ghetsis, pacing closer to N and Touya, who fidgeted with fear. "After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true hero… I thought you would be good enough to win against a pathetic little boy, but you lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid!" his words scorched even Touya, _how could N put up with such a horrible man all his life? As his father?_

"Be quiet, old fool!" snapped the younger man, grinding his teeth against the words. "You know nothing! Touya is _not_ an ordinary trainer! Nor is he pathetic!" He gently let go of Touya and stood, staring at his father full in the face, challenging him to say something else against Touya.

But Ghetsis went on, ignoring N's protests, "Add it up, and _you _are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon…" looking to Touya he frowned, "Touya! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a trainer like _you!_ It caught me completely off guard," a peal of dark laughter escaped his mouth, "This doesn't change my goal, my plans have not been disturbed!" the laugh grew until it rang in their ears, evil and cruel. "In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But… for that to work… you—" he cut of abruptly, stealing an angry, infuriated glance at N before continuing.

"Since you know the truth… you must be eliminated!" Ghetsis yelled at Touya, red eyes blazing with hatred, Touya shrank away with terror, his side burned and he winced, trying to hide it from Ghetsis.

Suddenly the throne room door burst open, Touya looked over his shoulder with a wince when his back twisted around. Cheren and Alder came crashing into the room at full tilt, stopping on either side of Touya. N stared in shock at the two of them, but didn't speak.

Cheren spoke up, "Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokémon?" asked the other boy in confusion.

Ghetsis began to pace, an evil chuckle all that was left of his original laugh, "That was a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma…" N blinked in surprised at his father's sentence.

"You weren't going to release Pokémon?"

The older man whipped about, "Use your head boy! What's to be gained of letting go of such useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps expand their possibilities. That much I can agree with," smirked Ghetsis, "So it naturally follows that only _I_ should be able to use Pokémon!"

The former Champion, who had been silent up until now growled in anger, "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!" he protested.

"You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. So what if it chose you Touya? That doesn't mean you're a threat!" the man came towards Touya, "Come on! Now you'll face _ME_ in battle!"

Then N stepped in front of the boy, "No father, I won't let you hurt him anymore!" Touya blinked up at N in surprise, heart lurching.

"Out of my way boy!" roared Ghetsis. When N did not move he shrieked and brought his hand up, a loud _SMACK!_ Was heard as Ghetsis slapped N clean across the face. Touya flinched and N stumbled but did not move, holding a hand to his burning, red cheek, tasting blood. "OUT OF MY WAY!" when Ghetsis' hand came up again for a second time, N winced.

Swallowing his fear and his own pain, Touya got to his feet shakily and put a hand on N's shoulder. Red-brown eyes blazing, "Don't worry, I'll be fine," the young trainer said calmly.

N shook his head, "No! I don't want you to be hurt any more!" he turned around and gripped Touya by his shoulders, "You don't have to do this Touya," his green gaze full of despair, "I won't lose you again!"

With a grin Touya hugged N, "I'll be fine, it's time I learned to stand up for myself and what I believe in,"

Pulling away from the embrace, Touya took a step in Ghetsis' direction, "I am not pathetic and I am not about to let you take away our Pokémon," he pulled out a poke ball and squared his shoulders, "I've had enough of being the weak and helpless Touya! This time I'm not going to be afraid!"

The man chuckled, "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!" and he brought out his own poke ball, "I wont allow _anyone_ to stop me! No matter who does what!" flinging the ball into the air as he spoke, it released a Cofagrigus, the creepy ghost Pokémon flailed it's four hands in the air as it floated a few meters off the ground. Touya narrowed his eyes and released Zebstrika, the electric Pokémon spotted its adversary and whinnied a high-pitched battle cry. Sparks flew from it's mane while it stomped its hooves in anger, the striking blue eyes of the Pokémon bore into the Cofagrigus, challenging it to even _dare_ attack.

"Heh, this wont last long…" mumbled Ghetsis mockingly.

_Don't be so sure…_ Touya waited, and shouted an order. Zebstrika screamed another cry and charged at their opponent. The battle had begun.

The entire throne room was trashed and destroyed even more than when N and Touya had fought. Ghetsis was a powerful opponent, more so than N had been. He had Touya choosing his Pokémon's attacks carefully, the tactician appearing in his eyes. Touya had lost one Pokémon already, Simisear had fainted from a strong attack from Ghetsis' Bisharp, and Galvantula was close to unconsciousness after the Hydreigon's dragon pulse. Yet Touya and his pokemon had done significant damage to Ghetsis' team as well, his Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, Elektross, Hydreigon and Bisharp had all fainted long ago. To Ghetsis' frustration, Touya was beginning to win the battle.

Now it was Samurott against Ghetsis' Bouffalant, the bull Pokémon's horns poised to strike at Samurott at any moment. Samurott was weakening, but he wouldn't let Touya see that, the water Pokémon roared and a blast of water pledge attack hit the buffalo Pokémon straight from below, blowing it clean into the air kicking and screaming. When it landed it regained it's balance and charged, Samurott avoided the attack but wavered at the last second, the Bouffalant saw the weakness and took its chance. It slammed into Samurott and sent the Pokémon flying into one of the remaining pillars, Samurott cried out in pain and toppled to the ground, completely spent.

"NO!" screamed Touya, sprinting over to his beaten pokemon. Samurott struggled to rise to his feet, the big-hearted pokemon unwilling to give up, but his exhausted body gave way underneath him and Samurott fell to the ruined floor again. "Samurott? Samurott please! Don't give up on me!" tears filled Touya's reddish-hazel eyes. "Please…" he cried frantically.

The water pokemon groaned in pain, his battered body aching all over. Opening his red eyes just a crack Samurott purred weakly, shuffling his nose to press it against Touya's hand. The young trainer sobbed loudly and hugged the pokemon about the neck, "You can't die! No! I won't let you!" shoulders trembling uncontrollably, Touya felt the steady heartbeat beneath the Pokemon's hide begin to slow. "You're my best friend… you can't die…" Samurott rested his head on Touya's lap, blinking tiredly.

"No! No! Please!" the boy dug in his bag and brought out a hyper potion, spraying the elixir on Samurott in hopes of healing the loyal pokemon. Samurott rumbled deep in his throat, before his eyes closed and his breathing stilled. Touya leaned against his flank, listening with horror as the great heart slowed to a flutter, then stopped completely.

Touya's world had stopped. Sitting there with his beloved friend in his arms, his tears rolled from his eyes like a river, dripping down onto Samurott's bruised muzzle. Silence followed then, Ghetsis, N, Cheren, Alder, everyone was quiet as Touya wept. The anger and hurt boiled up in Touya's heart, as tears continued to flow from his reddening eyes his breath came in short, shallow gasps. "NO!" his scream bellowed through the room, echoing off the destroyed walls to be magnified and sent back to the listeners. His own heartbreak resounding in his voice, clear and deafening.

A sudden bright light burst forth from Touya, and Reshiram appeared in a column of fire. Roaring along with his trainer, the white dragon wailed and screamed, spreading his white wings wide as the sorrow burned through the fire.

In the fire, Touya laid Samurott's head delicately on the floor and rose to his feet. The boy's hat shadowed his face, but could not hide his eyes, his red-hazel eyes blazed with a new light, something that could only be gained through such a loss. Burning as fiercely as Reshiram's flames, and flickering with their own light, Touya's eyes shot deep burns into Ghetsis and bore into him like red-hot metal. Without even an order Touya shrieked and Reshiram attacked the Bouffalant, or so it seemed.

The white dragon was aiming not for the Pokémon, but for Ghetsis himself. A wave of fire washed over the man, engulfing him in the raging inferno. The heat so intense that the pillars crumbled and any metal in the room bent; N covered his face against the pulse of heat and tried to keep it from nearly burning his eyes. He could only squint through his arms with one eye, and through the whipping fire he caught sight of Touya, eyes alight with anger and Reshiram feeding off of the negative emotions. The fire grew ever higher and spread out across the room, N called to Touya, attempting to get him to stop. At this rate they would all be roasted alive in Reshiram's flames.

"Touya!" he cried, wading through the wall of heat in search of the young boy. "Touya! Stop it! Stop! That's enough!" he braced himself as he got closer to the center of the wildfire that whirled and roared about them, orange, red and yellow flames licking at his clothing and his skin. "TOUYA!" the fire flared and sparks leapt, he could see Touya just a meter from him, face in his hands and his shoulders trembling. The luminous, searing fire surrounded them now in a hurricane, and the two of them were at the eye of the storm.

"TOUYA! STOP RESHIRAM!" N bellowed, reaching the boy. Fire snapped and crackled in his ears and N could feel his clothing beginning to catch. He threw his arms around Touya, "Please Touya! You have to stop! Please, everything will be burned!"

"NO! He killed Samurott! He _KILLED _him!" wailed the boy, flames leaping now to the ceiling, "And he'll kill the others! He'll take them away!"

Pulling him close to his chest, N tried to stay calm despite his racing heart, "Touya, I know. But you're not alone in this, I promise! Tell Reshiram to stop, I promise everything will be all right," he pressed his face to Touya's head, wrapping his arms around the boy even tighter. "I promise Touya, I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

Around them the spinning wall of fire began to die down, like a strong wind dying out after a storm. Sparks still flew through the air, and the heat was still there, but it was starting to lessen with each passing second. Soon all that was left were a few little fires cross the floor and the two of them, N still holding onto Touya. When the last of the fire vanished, Reshiram shook his head as if he were clearing it of something confusing and settled down nearby, folding his wings against his sides. Alder and Cheren stood completely aghast and shocked at the entire situation. Ghetsis had been thrown across the floor and was now lying in a charred mess on the floor, coughing.

"What?" gasped Ghetsis, realizing that all his Pokémon had been defeated, Bouffalant lying unconscious on the floor, "I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I'm absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION!" he screamed, voice ragged and scratchy, "I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!" he kicked and screamed like a child throwing a temper-tantrum.

N looked up, turning towards the man, "No father, you were _never_ perfect. You have lost. Accept it." his cool green stare was enough to throw Ghetsis berserk, more kicking and screaming ensued.

Alder approached them, ignoring Ghetsis, red hair reminding the King of Team Plasma about the whirling inferno they had just narrowly escaped from. "Now N… Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?"

Not meeting his gaze, N did not reply. Touya's heart sank, _even after all that… you still want to separate Pokémon and people?_ He nearly started crying again, but held them in. He didn't want to look like a nervous wreck; _I've already caused enough damage… I don't need to start it up again…_

Ghetsis suddenly cut it, "MWA HA HA! Since I couldn't become the hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself… I _prepared _someone for that purpose—N!" he laughed with insane glee, "He's nothing more than a _freak_ without a human heart! Do you think you're going to get through to such a warped person like _that?_"

Before N could speak, Cheren snapped, "Alder, it's a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on," the raven-haired boy glared at Ghetsis accusingly, "_He's_ the one without a human heart!"

"You're right," said Alder grimly, "He's truly _pitiful,_" thus he turned again to N, who was completely surprised that the two of them were sticking up for him, despite all he had done to them. "N… I'm sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis' manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired," the Champion smiled in a kind way, "That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!"

Looking away N sighed, "But… I have no right to be the hero!" he pointed out.

"Is that so?" queried Alder, "What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on… _That's_ important, wouldn't you say?" Touya looked up at N,_ why is he suddenly acting like this? _The boy wanted to hug him, to assure him that he _was _a hero, and to let him know everything was all right, just like he had done for Touya.

"Acting like you understand…" N shook his head again, "Up till now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet despite that… why?"

The Champion chuckled, "N, even if we don't _understand_ each other, that's not a reason to _reject_ each other. There are two sides to any argument, is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought," suggested Alder, and with that he and Cheren hauled Ghetsis to his feet and brought him protesting and screaming from the throne room. Leaving Touya and N alone.

Another silence pressed down on the giant room, even Reshiram was silent now. Touya began to feel a little awkward, until N's attention focused on him and the boy met those misty green eyes. "I want to talk to you about something," said the older trainer, Touya glanced from side-to-side nervously and nodded. Then N started walking down the purple carpet towards his throne, or where it _used_ to be since Zekrom had smashed it to pieces upon entry earlier.

N stopped halfway there and stared at his feet, "It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town… I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying," he abruptly spun to face Touya, "I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you, it said it wanted to be with you," Touya felt tears begin to form in his eyes, that pokemon had been Samurott…

Then the older man began walking again and Touya had to speed-walk to keep up with him. They were coming closer and closer to that hole in the wall, gleaming sunlight streaking in from the sun that was already beginning to set. N stopped again just on the dais before the throne, "I couldn't understand it. I couldn't believe there were pokemon that liked people," he again swished his head from left to right, "Because, up until that moment I'd never known a Pokemon like that…" he glanced to the boy, emerald eyes confused. "The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That is why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you,"

Touya blinked, a tiny blush forming on his cheeks, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed _that_ more than anything," he ascended the small flight of stairs to where his throne once stood and faced Touya, who was still standing at the base. "There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokemon… no, actually… I didn't understand them either," Touya could almost feel the pain in every word N was saying to him, and almost raced up to him to hug him, but instead he remained still. "No way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many pokemon and were surrounded by friends…" N went on, approaching the gaping hole in the wall, Touya bounded up the stairs.

"The Champion has forgiven me, and… what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself. Suddenly it dawned on Touya, what N was going to do, what he was implying. He suddenly couldn't breathe… N threw a poke ball and released Zekrom, the terrifying black dragon hovered just outside the gap on it's thick obsidian wings.

Touya's heart leapt into his throat, "N! Don't please!" he ran forward and threw himself at N, burying his face in the older man's chest and refusing to let go. "Don't go!" his hands clutched at N's white shirt desperately, tears soaking the front of the shirt. N smiled calmly and brushed Touya's hair in a soothing rhythm, he couldn't reveal to the boy how much his heart was breaking just to see Touya cry like this.

"You heard it yourself, I am a freak, a warped person. I cannot stay here, not after all the crime's I've committed," he glanced away, wishing that it didn't hurt so much to be saying this to Touya.

The boy pressed more against his shirt, "No! You're _not_ a freak and you're _not_ warped! You've been forgiven!" Touya looked up pleadingly, eyes overflowing again with fresh tears. N nearly choked to see him, eyes clouded with pain, cheeks red and face lined with trails of salty water.

Yet, no matter how much N regretted it, no matter how much he loved Touya…

N breathed deeply and pried Touya away from his chest, cupping his chin with his index finger and thumb and tilting the boy's head up. "You said you had a dream… That dream… make it come true!" he encouraged, wiping away tear after tear from the young trainer's face, "Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Touya…" more sobbing and whimpering came from the boy, N smiled, "Touya. If anyone can, it's you!"

He pulled Touya into his arms and pressed their lips together, Touya gasped and closed his eyes, red colour seeping into the rest of his face. His trembling hands still clinging to the man's shirt and shaking uncontrollably. The kiss was tender, soft, everything that made Touya think of N was in that kiss. Everything he didn't want to forget… ever.

When N pulled back he smiled and reluctantly retreated from Touya, he took a running jump and landed on Zekrom's back. Touya stared in horror as the older trainer grinned sadly at him from the shoulders of the magnificent black dragon. The golden sun framing them in an array of oranges, reds and yellows, it was almost blinding.

"Farewell Touya!" he said, waving his arm once, green hair dancing in the breeze, emerald eyes shining bright.

Then he was gone.

Touya fell to his knees on the rubble-strewn floor, "Please… don't leave me…" he whispered, only to have his words snatched by the wind rustling his hair. _First Samurott… now... N…_ the heartbreak he was feeling after losing two loved ones, his best friend and his most cherished person in the world, was agonizing. Staring into the bright evening sky, he watched the dark shape that was Zekrom flying away in the distance.

Behind him he heard a grumble, Reshiram had padded from the other side of the throne room to join him at the gap Zekrom had made. The white dragon nuzzled Touya's face, blinking its deep, fathomless sapphire eyes at the boy as if to say, _'You're not alone… I'm here… and so are the others…'_ Reshiram purred, the sound deep like distant approaching thunder, _'You are strong, brave and truthful… we will stay by you forever…"_ said the dragon. Touya stared at it for a brief heartbeat, and then wrapped his arms around its soft muzzle.

"Thank you," he said through more tears.

The boy rose to his feet after a few moments, Reshiram raising his head along with him. He glanced back out into the setting sun, the light becoming darker and darker with each passing second. Touya wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled, "I will be waiting for you…"

"Always…"

* * *

><p><strong>*wipes away a tear* well... *sniffles*<br>I'M SORRY FOR KILLING SAMUROTT... IT JUST KINDA... WELL MY FINGERS TYPED IT AND WHEN I READ IT OVER... I WAS LIKE WTFFFFF?**

**Anyways... BIG thank you goes out to all my reviewers! (which reminds me... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!) Especially FrEaKyAoIFaN (I hope I spelled that right...) Your review inspired me to finish this chapter... THAAAAAANK YOOOOOOOOOU! *hugs***

**OH and there IS an epilogue, like all my stories xD KEEP WATCH FOR IT! (lets hope it's not as long of a wait this time...)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Please read and review! ^_^ THANKS!**


	24. Epilogue: Simple Trust

**Alas... I am sorry... But we come to the end of our adventure...**

**I love you all so much! Thank you for sticking by my story and following it to its end. You all are the BEST! And thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I hope to see more in the future and from future viewers!**

**LOVE YOU ALL TO BITS! xD**

**Disclaimer: ... WE GET THE PICTURE!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Simple Trust<p>

Touya was standing in the bottommost level of the Castle Ruins in the desert, speaking with the last of the Seven Sages he had been asked to hunt down by order of the Looker. This Sage, whom Touya had now come to know him as Ryoku, had just backed away from him when Looker suddenly barged in and confronted him.

"Regarding Team Plasma… I am an officer of the International Police, and you must satisfy my request for certain information!" demanded the officer. Touya grinned; he was a rather formal man, dressed in the classic detective suit and boots, minus the hat and pipe. It was actually really amusing, so to speak.

Ryoku nodded, "Understood. But we don't know much about Ghetsis or our Lord N!" at the mention of that name, it had already been nearly a year and a half since that man had vanished from Unova. Touya's heart stung just a little, painfully but the memory was a sweet one… one of flowing green hair… emerald green eyes… a soft kiss… he shook his head wildly to clear it before he lost himself in the memory.

"We haven't even figured out if they are father and son…" trailed the sage muttered. Looker didn't seem to hear this and he turned to Touya, eyes glistening and a giant, happy smile on his face.

"I thank you profoundly!" sang the Looker happily. Before his face turned a little more serious and he leaned forward, "Curiously, Touya… There is a topic of which we must speak," his tone of voice intrigued the boy, and he pressed him to go on with an incline of his head. "A report has reached my ears of someone far from here. Indeed, this someone has spotted a person like N and a… dragon Pokémon…" Touya's ears pricked up and his heart lurched, _N? Where is he?_ _Is he doing all right? Does… does he know I'm still here? Does he miss me as much as I miss him? _He wanted to ask so many questions, but he kept his mouth shut when Looker gave a whirl and a flourish, "I depart to validate the validity of this information! We shall meet again, so until then, adieu!" and with that he and Ryoku swept from the castle and left Touya alone.

Kicking aside a sandy rock, Touya sneered at his childish thoughts, _he probably doesn't even remember me._

* * *

><p>A cool ocean breeze ruffled Touya's light brown hair; he was sitting on a bench at the pier just by the water eating ice-cream. Castelia city bustling around behind him, Zebstrika and Simisear were lounging together nearby while Galvantula was picking at a potted plant, each had already finished their ice-cream. Beartic was freezing and unfreezing his ice-cream cone, enjoying it thoroughly as a funny game.<p>

Touya felt a little paw on his knee and glanced down with a smile, leaning down he picked up a little Dewott from the ground. "What? Want more? Didn't you have your own?" he smiled when the little Pokémon shrugged and squeaked as if to say, _'I don't know… I lost it!'_ he giggled and offered his ice-cream cone to the Pokémon, who happily took a large lick of it and sat next to him trilling cheerily.

When Touya had returned from beating the Elite Four and Alder about a month after N had left, he had decided to run instead of fly home. While passing the route to Nuvema town, he had gotten a loud call from the daycare man. Touya had approached and had discovered that the man had been caring for an egg for almost three whole months since the trainer had taken back one of his Pokémon. He said he had forgotten to tell Touya about the egg.

Curiously, the egg only took a few days to hatch, and when it did Touya was downright shocked when a little Oshawott was staring up at him. He had suddenly remembered that it was Samurott he had last left in the daycare for a few days when he was a Dewott, but how he had the egg Touya didn't know and neither did the daycare man or his wife. So when the Oshawott hatched, Touya had been nearly overwhelmed with sorrow for his lost friend, but also filled with joy at seeing his descendant. Or, well… _possible_ descendant.

Touya fingered a small rock that he had hung around his neck. A small oval shaped stone the colour of coal dangled from a rough piece of string, it was plain but pretty, the very rock Samurott had given him in this very place so long ago. Touya sighed and watched Dewott get up off his seat and went to rouse the others, itching for a game. Reshiram had gone off to fly nearby, Touya didn't like the thought of the magnificent dragon Pokémon locked up in his poke ball all day, but it would be best if he did not show up in the city. People had a tendency to freak out when large Pokémon suddenly appeared in their midst.

He watched as Dewott led Zebstrika and Simisear in a game of tag, Zebstrika being careful not to trample the water Pokémon. Touya laughed, and suddenly remembered sitting here with N. He had helped save Simisear when he was just a Pansear, saved him from drowning. Touya smiled at the thought of when he had gone looking for the green-haired trainer the very same evening, and found him by this pier.

A deep wound had been slowly healing in his heart, still raw and sore but gradually becoming smaller. Every time he thought or heard about N his heart soared and sank at the same exact moment, knowing he was okay but also that he couldn't see him again. It hurt too much for words. He missed the gentle touch of his hands, the soft kisses he always used to give Touya, his green eyes, his loving and gentle voice. He missed N.

* * *

><p>The room was dark when Touya was awoken by something. He sat up in bed and looked about, rubbing the sleep from his reddish-hazel eyes. A tug on his sleeve made him look down to see Dewott pulling his t-shirt sleeve and muttering urgently. Pointing to the door and bouncing up and down in a frenzy. "What is it?" whispered Touya, the little Pokémon jumped into his lap and hopped up and down, still motioning to the door.<p>

"What's going on? Is something the matter?"

"Dew Dew! Dewott! Dew Dew Dewott wott!" said Dewott, bouncing from Touya's lap and onto the floor. Touya got to his feet and began putting on his shoes, not wanting to disturb the others sleeping on the other side of the room.

Then Dewott figured out how to grab the knob and turn it so the door opened, he then sped out of the room and down the hall of the Pokémon Center. "Wait! Come back here Dewott!" he had just managed to slip his shoes on before racing after him, jacket and hat forgotten on his bed.

Dewott was already waddling swiftly out the automatic doors of the center when Touya rounded the corner and pounded after him, muttering a quick apology to the startled night shift nurse before going out the doors. It was cold out, his breath clouded in front of his face while he scanned around for the runaway Pokémon. He spotted it halfway down the street and shot after it, the cold air making his skin turn to goosebumps. Losing sight of the water Pokémon again, he stopped somewhere near the pier, hands rubbing his arms and his eyes wide and alert.

"Why is he running off like this? In the middle of the night too…" Touya mumbled to himself worriedly, maybe he was sick? No he would have gone to the nurse for that… maybe he wanted something? Any possibility that came to mind didn't make sense to him. Nothing could be so important to make Dewott get up in the middle of the night and race off like this.

He rounded a bend and came out onto the main street before the docks, calling out to Dewott as he walked shakily in the cold night. _Why oh why did I not put on my jacket?_ He pondered, mentally kicking himself for being so dumb. He now kept his eyes mostly on the road at his feet, only looking up now and again to call or look for Dewott.

Then he froze, there was another presence. He was not alone. Looking up Touya looked about, nothing but a little streetlamp by a secluded side-street lit the way. But it was what was under the streetlamp that made him stop in his tracks and stare, unbelievingly, at what he was seeing. Dewott was standing underneath the light, being petted by someone Touya could hardly believe was there.

N glanced up and smiled, "Lost someone have we?" he laughed, scratching Dewott behind the ears. Touya was at a loss for words, his eyes wide and staring, his breath nearly ceased. N's eyes softened as he stood up, "Hello Touya…" he said calmly.

Cold forgotten, Touya felt tears brim in his eyes as he sobbed loudly and ran at N, barreling into his chest and nearly knocking him over. The older man laughed musically and wrapped his arms around Touya, who in turn held his arms tightly around his middle. He cried quietly into N's shirt, just like he had so long ago. When N pulled Touya off him and put his hands on his shoulders to look at him, the other trainer smirked. "Still as short as ever?"

Touya grinned, then out of sudden compulsion, slapped N clean across the face. Not hard, but enough to be a shock. N blinked at him, "Why did you leave? Do you know how long it's been?" cried Touya angrily, though it was hard to stay angry.

"Believe me… I know how long it's been…" N leaned forward and kissed Touya, the sensation long craved by Touya this past year and a half. He fell into the kiss and closed his eyes, feeling warm and safe for the first time in ages, feeling N's lips against his own was like the sun finally breaking through thick clouds after months of rain. The kiss lasted for what seemed like forever, anything unsaid was said, any hidden emotion was revealed. A burning flame sparked in Touya's chest, he pressed his hands to N's chest, breathing a sigh of relief.

When N pulled away the two of them were both struggling to catch their breath, staring into each other's eyes, nothing else existed except for the two of them. Touya felt completed again, as if all those hurts and sorrows from a year and a half ago were slowly melting away with each moment he spent with N.

N brushed a strand of hair from the boy's face, "I missed you… I'm sorry I went away…" he kissed Touya on the forehead and rested his chin on his hair, inhaling deeply.

Touya blinked, eyes half-lidded as he snuggled closer to N, "It's all right… you're back now…" he breathed in the scent of N's shirt, enfolded in the bliss that the feeling N's arms gave him. The bond the two of them shared was now a deeper, more binding connection, bound by something as simple as love, as simple as trust.

A simple trust.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Thank you again for all your support and reviews! PLEASE REVIEW THIS FINAL CHAPTER!  
>And I say to you guys, please keep your dreams alive and live life to the fullest, love everything life has to give you and when it comes to the bad stuff... you'll make it through, just know there is ALWAYS a light at the end of the tunnel. No matter how small!<strong>

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Arianwen44 signing off! **


End file.
